German Playboy:
by TokioUndead483
Summary: Tom Kaulitz as you all know is the german play boy... till he meets Izzy, will he find true love or will he still believe in one nights? Suck at summaries please read and review:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I lay asleep upon my laptop. Hi I'm Isabelle, Izzy for short. Yeah I'm a photographer. Kind of a boring job. I work for anyone right now I'm in Europe, waiting for this big band called Tokio Hotel. I wonder who they are because, the name sounds cool. I felt a pillow thrown at me.

" Izzy get up the boys are here." That's my boss Kendall. He is very strict only when her works.

" uhh already that was fast."

" We called them 2 days ago."

" 2 days is like a minute for me." I got up to get my camera. I let Kendall take the lead.

" So were are they?"

" Hold on. Boys come out here's your photographer." I was cleaning my lens, when Kendall poked me took look up, I saw 4 boys fairly tall except the one with black hair and the one with cornrows they were tall._ Wow he's cute. _The cornrows guy caught me staring and smiled I looked away immediately.

" Hi guys." I walked up to shake each and everyone of their hand. I got to know their names Gustav, Georg, Bill and that guy Tom.

" Ok so who's up first or should we Take it as a group." I said.

" I think I should go first." Bill said walking up to the white setting.

" Bill you think you should always go first." Tom said with his adorable accent.

After I was done taking all their photos, group, alone and the twins. I gathered up my stuff and headed for my car. Suddenly I was stopped by someone.

" Tom?"

" Hi." He had the cutest smile.

" What brings you to my car.?"

" Just wanted to ask if you need help with your stuff."

I looked down at what I was carrying.

" No thanks I got to get home anyways. But thanks bye."

" Maybe we'll meet again." Tom said walking away while pulling his hood up.

_Sigh… maybe we will._

******************

**This is the beginning so far. Reviews if I should continue..: )**


	2. Chapter 2

***** Thanks to the one who added me to the favorite stories, I'm new, and I'm already added thank you so… Much!!*****

_**Chapter 2**_

After my drive home, I walked up to my house.

" Mom?" I said stepping in. Yeah I still live with my Mom. I don't have enough to afford my own house, or apartment. As I walked to the kitchen I noticed a note.

_Out to shop, home later - Mom_

_Wow_, I thought. I walked over to my couch and turned on the TV. On the screen I noticed some one familiar. _Tom? _I forgot! He's with Tokio Hotel. I thought about going to the club. I said no couple times but then I approved. I got dressed, in some shorts and a tank. As I reached my car I noticed my Mom pulling up.

"Where you going, young lady?"

" Club…" My Mom held me back.

" I don't want to hear you drunk again."

" Fine…." I got into my car and drove off.

**************

When I reached the club I could already see drug dealers. As I got out the car I hear very nice and disgusting comments on how I was looking. I walked to the bar, where I noticed someone with a hood pulled up and looking down at his drink. I took a seat next to him ordering couple shots of vodka. As I took my first shot, the guy looked up at me. I noticed who he was.

" Tom?" I whispered. Tom smiled at me, he was looking me up and down.

" You look very… nice today." Tom said.

" Thanks.. You look nice your self."

" Want to dance?" Tom asked standing up.

" Dirty, *giggle* or slow when the slow song comes on?"

" I'll wait for slow." I saw someone coming up to Tom bending down to tell him something. The guy looked up at me.

" Your that photographer, Isabelle."

" Yup, and your Bill." Bill came over to give me a hug.

" Well how long are you guys staying?" I asked.

" Till we're knocked." Tom cut in.

" No just a while." Bill said to his twin. I heard a slow song come on. I got up and pulled Tom.

" Ouch… was that necessary?"

" Tom.. Slow song…" As we walked toward the dance floor, I twined my arms around Tom's neck. I felt his arms at my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt his hands going lower. I looked up at him, Tom flashed his cute smile, so I didn't mind what he was doing. I noticed that the time was 11 p.m. I let go of Tom and ran to my car. I heard Tom call after me. I ran back and gave him my number.

" Call me.." I gave him a little kiss on the cheek, and ran. _Shit moms going to kill me!_ I got into my car and drove at the speed of light.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As I pulled in to my drive way, I noticed that the lights were off. I stepped in front of my door way and entered my key, I slowly opened my door trying not to make a sound. I thought to my self that I made it with out any trouble. I saw the lights come on.

" Where, were you?" My mom asked in her silk robe.

"The club, duh.."

"Mmmhmmm.. So what were you doing?"

" Drinking, dancing with someone."

" With who, this is a rented house young lady you will not make any relations here."

" Oh calm down, he's beyond cute. So what ever… you don't control me…" I said walking to my room. I ignored all her comments.

********

_Ring, Ring_

_Who would call me three in the damn morning! _I picked up my cell hone and answered it aggressively.

" Hello!"

" Hey Iz." A familiar voice said.

"Who are you and why are you calling me at three in the morning?"

" Tom, from Tokio Hotel."

" Oh… Tom, why are you calling me three in the morning?"

" I want to ask you something, since your staying in Germany can you come to a close park around your studio?"

" Oh that one ok meet at 12 tomorrow that's when I have my break."

" Alright bye." I clicked of my phone and set it down on my nightstand. I lay back asleep with a smile upon my face.

**************

" Izzy.." I heard a voice at my offices door, I looked up from my computer.

" What Kendall?"

" Your break.."

"Thanks for caring." I took my cell and headed to the park Tom told me about. I noticed no one around , so the park was basically abandoned. I was turning to walk away, when I heard my name called. I turned back to notice Tom cupping his face to call me, he was deep into the park. I walked closer dodging some tree's.

" What are you doing… In the woods?" Tom flashed a smile.

"Turn around.." I did as he told me.

"BOO!" I nearly fell back on to the pebbles in the ground.

" Oh lord… Bill! You scared the crap out of me..!" I punched him as hard as could but he dodged.

"Tom, it didn't work." Bill said shaking his head.

" What didn't work?" I asked.

" You were supposed to fall back into Tom's arms." Bill said cheerily. I smiled at Bill and turned to Tom. I twined my arms around his neck.

" Aww… well too bad." I pulled away, walking towards the swings.

" Nice job Bill." Tom said. " Now you ruined my chance." Bill stared after his twin, chasing the girl. I sat down at the swings looking up at the cloudy sky. I saw Tom joining me sitting on another swing. I looked at him, he looked at me with a silly face. Tom kicked off the ground trying to ride the swing.

" What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"I'm trying to swing.." Tom kept struggling. I came up behind him and started to push him from behind. Tom looked back at me.

"Shut up, I'm trying to help you." I said while pushing. I got some luck and Tom was going higher and higher, until he jumped off and almost fell. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Tom came over trying to knock me down. Well it worked. I lay their upon the grass looking up at the cloudy sky. Tom pulled some grass and placed it on my face.

" Stop… eww" I said coughing and wiping my face. Tom helped a little, but mostly he sat their watching.

"Ahh darn… my break's over in a minute I got to get back.. by Tom" Tom caught my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"Meet me at my hotel." Tom gave me the hotel place and his room number. Tom pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away shocked. I walked back slowly.

***********

As I was coming into the building..

"Where were you?" A voice said.

"With people at the park." It was Kendall who apparently was waiting for me.

"Your late, get your lazy ass to work now."

"I'm not lazy!" I walked over to my desk, and looked at the paper Tom gave me. I placed my hands on my lips.

_See you tonight…_


	4. Chapter 4 CorrectionIZZY HAs BLUE EYES!

_**Chapter 4**_

It was almost my time to get off work. I gathered up my stuff and walked out the door. I reached my car struggling to open the door, with all the stuff in my hand. Eventually I got in. I called my mom tell her I won't be coming before she could say anything I shut the phone. I took a turn seeing a hotel coming up. I parked my car and got out. Instead of going to the front desk I walked up stairs going to Tom's room. It was pretty dark out side. I gave couple knocks on the door. After couple minutes the door knob twisted and turned. Tom stood there looking half a sleep.

"Hi.." I said shyly.

"Hey, come in." Tom said, Indicating where I should go. I sat down on his couch staring at places. His place was pretty neat.

"Yeah so why do you ask me to come here?"

"This." Tom cupped my face leaning closer to kiss. Soon enough I felt his soft lips pressed against mine. I felt his lips parting against mine therefore I followed. Tom led me to his bedroom. Where he took of his shirt, soon enough mine came off too. I felt his lips going lower. For a while he sucked on my neck, soon enough Tom Bit me, I pulled him up kissing him intensely.

_BANG! BANG!_

I pulled Tom off of me immediately pulling my shirt on.

"Tom open this door!" Tom ran up to the door opening it a little.

"What Bill?" Bill barged in noticing me sitting on the edge of Tom's bed.

"Izzy.. Your Tom's one night?" I stared at Tom with tears dwelling in my eyes.

"One night? You wanted me here for ONE GOD DAMN NIGHT! I knew it I should of known you better Tom Kaulitz, but I didn't!!" I pushed past him and Bill. I stormed out the building.

"Bill this is why I don't let you in my hotel room!"

"You are the worst, I could even see that she loved you unlike the other tramps you bring in here, and get some sleep we have an interview tomorrow." Bill walked away leaving Tom alone.

************

I ran to my car, letting the tears run down my face. I barged into my car and drove off. I stopped, when red traffic light was showing when It immediately turned green someone honked at me. I drove fast, I noticed a truck coming my way I tried moving the other way……………

************

Tom woke up. Not trying to remember last night. He got up and got dressed. Tom walked into the hotel's kitchen getting some breakfast. He turned on the T.v.

"A women found unconscious by a highway. Apparently she had a meet with a drunk truck driver therefore she crashed. Tom noticed that car immediately and ran to Bill's room.

"Bill Offnen Sie die Tur!" Bill stood there looking at his worried brother.

"Tom what's wrong?"

" She's in the hospital, Isabelle had a crash, get dressed we're going." Bill did as what his brother told him, after couple minutes Bill and Tom were already off to the hospital. Tom without thinking walked in the hospital, he ran up to the front desk.

"Hello how may I help you today?" The girl behind the counter asked, apparently her name is Nana.

"We're looking for Isabelle." Bill said.

"Last name?"

" Uhh… we don't know but she has black hair, light brown eyes and honey colored skin.. that's all." Tom cut in.

"Isabelle Pena..?"

"Sure.."

"Room 5, straight down boys."

"Thanks" Tom said. Tom rushed to room five. He slowly opened the door noticing a women standing by… Isabelle. Tom walked closer. The women turned around, giving a little gasp.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Tom and this is my Twin Brother Bill.. We're here to see Isabelle."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't know you."

"Look at her neck and you'll know." Bill whispered. Tom poked his elbows in his ribs.

"Yes she does, I met her at the photography building."

"Ok try not to do anything she can barely talk but she is awake." Isabelle's mom led the two boys to Isabelle. Tom noticed her arm in a cast and a part of her neck with a bandage on it. Also he noticed a book in her free arm. From her book she looked up then looking away. Tom walked closer. Isabelle still refused to look at him.

"Iz.. I'm sorry to hurt you." Isabelle looked at him showing no sympathy or forgiveness. Tom noticed her phone by her night stand, which she was reaching for. Tom immediately knew she was right handed.

_Leave me alone Tom after my epic disaster on the street… I was still conscious and my mom brought my laptop yesterday so I searched you up.. German Playboy…_

It took several seconds for Tom to read what she wrote.

"I'm sorry." Was all Tom said. Bill looked at Tom, he was never this vulnerable.

Isabelle started to type again…

_You're an idiot I wish I never met or fell in love with you leave me be, Tom just leave me… I don't need you, stick with your one night stands you pathetic creature._

The typed message shocked Tom. He looked at the tears in her eyes. She turned away looking at the flowers on the windowsill. Tom turned her face and gave her a kiss. She didn't have the energy to pulled away. She sat there looking sat him, while more tears dwelled up. Tom walked away, pulling Bill along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I stared at Kendall trying to work my camera. I got out of the hospital after Tom visited me, I have a cast and nicely my boss is helping me.

"Kendall, your doing it all wrong!" I said laughing.

"How, oh wait your cast… wait I got it!" The camera fell to pieces, I stared at them and started laughing again.

"Oh god technology is not your friend! And you owe me 200$ for that." I said walking by him and sat down. I saw a familiar face coming in from the buildings door.. _Jost?_ Jost walked up to Kendall. I stared at both of them, while their hands were pointing to places. Kendall walked up to me.

"You not going to like hearing this but Tokio Hotel has another photo shoot day with us and that day is today, don't worry I'm taking the pictures." I stared at him.

"Whatever, just as long as I can watch."

"Great, I'll call the boys.. GUYS IN HERE!" Kendall said cupping his mouth. The first I saw who came in was Bill, Bill rushed over to me and held my broke arm.

"Oh my.. Are you okay." I smiled at Bill.

"Yes I am.." I saw Tom coming closer I turned my head.

"Bill come on." Tom said pulling his brother. I stuck out my leg tripping Tom. Tom looked at me with forgiving eyes. I gave a devious smile and continued to look around. After the whole photo shoot was over. I stood out side waiting for the bus. I saw Tom's car pull up, he rolled down the window.

"Come in.. I can drive you home."

"Not with you."

"Come on Izzy we can talk, please.." I didn't refuse I sat in and stared the opposite way. As we approached a red light, Tom stared at me.

"Your not talking to me because?"

"You're a player and I hate boys like you!" I said a little to loud.

"I can make it up to you.." Tom said, stepping on the gas.

"Alright, but your not off the hook just yet German Playboy, your going to be my chauffeur.. And your going to take me to dinner tonight and, well I don't know the rest.. But I will come up with it.." I looked straight as he was driving. Tom gave me couple glances, I kept letting out giggles. When we reached my drive way, I was starting to walk out when Tom held the bottom of my shirt. I turned and took his hand off, when suddenly I felt his lips pressed against mine. I pulled away walking slowly to my door, as I opened the door I smiled. My mom noticed my smile.

"Good mood today baby."

"Yeah mom." I walked upstairs to go read. As I got upstairs my phone was flashing. I walked up to it and read the text with my one hand.

_What Time should we have dinner and when should I pick you up?-Tom K._

_Since it's six.. Pick me up a 6:30 and then we eat at 7:00- Isabelle P. haha!_

_Wow.. Umm okay. =)_

I turned off my phone and got ready. After and hour of taking a shower and drying my hair, with a cast on, I came out in a white dress with a black belt, that was tightened around my waist and black heals. I straightened my black hair and walked downstairs. My mom looked up at me and smiled. She walked up to me.

"You look beautiful… and well your cast honey."

"Oh who gives a shizz." I walked out waiting for Tom. I looked at my cell phone when I suddenly saw a white Audi pull up. I sat in still staring at my phone.

"You look sexy." Tom said staring me up and down. He leaned over for a kiss, I kept leaning back.

"No, Tom.. that's one of your punishments." I said still trying to shut my phone off, Tom grabbed it away from me and turned it off.

"Thank you."

"Can I get my kiss?" I rolled my eyes and leaned to give him his kiss. I sat back applying my seatbelt.

***************

As we reached to our restaurant, Tom got out f his car looking usual in his baggy clothes except he was wearing all black.

"Is it necessary for all this black?"

"No, I just do it." Tom placed an arm around my waist pulling me to him. I looked away so he wouldn't see me blushing, but Tom pulled my face to his,. Smiling an snickering at the same time. He pulled me into a kiss I pulled away immediately and pulled him to go eat.

"So what do you.. Want to eat, since it is Germany after all."

"I don't know and be careful of your you know cast…"

"Stop worrying I know I know.. God" Tom just smiled and shook his head. After ordering our food, Tom took me back to his hotel room (again).

"Why am I here?"

"To make it up.." I took my arm with the cast and hit Tom with it. He flinched away, came back and spun me around. As I reached his door I sat down on his couch.

"Wow, this place never changes."

"No duh.." Tom said taking a seat next to me, he placed an arm around my shoulder. I let my head fall on his.

"Wow I'm bored, and with this cast you can't do much!"

"Are you off work tomorrow?" Tom asked out of the blue.

"Umm, yeah it's Saturday."

"Cool wanna hang out with me and sadly *short pause* my little brother…" Tom said letting out a sigh. I took my arm with the cast and hit him on his chest.

"Stop treating Bill like he's actually your little brother he's only TEN minutes younger! And so what if he comes along I like Bill he's like the cheery friends I have back home."

"And where's that." Tom said grinning.

"L.A."

"Ahhh." Tom kissed Isabelle's forehead. She closed her eyes and fell asleep upon he sweet smelling chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Isabelle woke up. She blinked couple times to get used to her surroundings. She noticed her dress still on and her arm placed on a pillow. No one was in her room. She walked out to the living room and saw Tom on the couch with cereal in his hand. He looked up at me. I blinked a little more and rubbed my eyes.

"Where am I?"

"My hotel room." Tom said turning off the TV.

"Oh sh!T! I got to get home." I ran up to the door, just them Tom blocked me.

"I'll take you."

"Wait, be right back." I walked into the bathroom, got washed up and fixed my hair. I walked back out and walked downstairs with Tom. Tom placed an arm in front of me.

"Wait.." He looked out side before pulling me. I sat in his car looking at him confusingly.

"What was that about?"

"Paparazzi." He said trying to start his engine. Once he started we headed off.

***********

As we reached my house Tom gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Wait here I'm going to get changed and we can hang out."

"Alright.." I walked up to my door, unlocked it and stepped inside. I noticed my mom on the couch.

"Hey mom…"

"Where were you last night?"

"Dinner with Tom."

"All night?!"

"No after dinner then I went to his room and no I did not do anything bad! Mom I'm old enough to do anything I want so bye!" I headed upstairs, to take a shower after that I put on some light distressed skinny's a white blouse with a black hoodie over my cast, along with black and white converse. I headed to the dresser to fix my hair, I put it in a High ponytail. I went downstairs and ran to Tom's car.

"Way to look natural." Tom said.

"Come on we got to pick up Bill, drive." Tom drove as I said to do.

**********

I saw Bill standing in front of the hotel with a black cap, light jeans and a long sleeve shirt that says Back Off in German. Bill sat in looking at me.

"You still have your cast? When is it coming off?"

"Umm tomorrow I guess after work." I glared at Tom. He moaned.

"Do I have to."

"Ja, you do." Tom started his car and he headed to the park. I skipped out his car and ran to the swings. Bill joined me. I swung as high as I could and jumped off. I heard Bill gasp and I flashed at grin. Suddenly I felt two hands on my waist. I was lifted into the air and spun around. I let giggles out as Tom spun me. He let go, I twined my arms around him, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Aww.." Bill said loudly from the swings. I let go and went over to him. I whispered something. Bill got up and walked to his brother.

"Tag.. You….. Are……. IT!" Bill said running. I hid behind one of the tree's, while Bill hid somewhere else. I looked to my left…

Tom saw Isabelle looking the opposite way. He walked over slowly trying not to surprise her. He pulled her in to hug.

…..Isabelle stared in to Tom's eyes as he pulled her. He pressed his lips against hers.

"Tag." Tom ran. Isabelle stood their confused.

"What?!"…….. "Come back you tricked me and no fair!" I knew where Bill was hiding. I saw his back I came up to him slowly and tagged him. He jumped and saw me I waved and ran. Suddenly my phone rang, I called a time out.

"Hello?"

"Isabelle?"

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, umm will you be here at 7 p.m. tonight?"

"Why.."

"There's a celebrity party and I want you to be a photographer for the couples."

"A paparazzi person?"

"No.. Nothing like that! They will come up to you and ask for a picture.."

"Oh that make's sense." Isabelle rolled her eyes. She turned off her touch. She walked out of her hiding place and walked to Tom's car and waited there until the Twin's found her. Eventually Bill did.

"Why you here."

"Hungry and tired I guess."

"Same here. TOM!" Tom came out from behind the slide and jogged towards us.

"Huh?"

"Izzy's hungry and well we all are and tired." Tom smiled at me I looked away trying not to blush, I sat in and looked out the window.

**********

Tom took us to a Pizza parlor where he ordered a box of cheese pizzas. I only had two slices while the twins dined on the rest.

"Quite an appetite guys." Oddly both of the twins stared my way. I rolled my eyes and just sat their and drank coke from my cup. Bill got up and took our garbage to throw out. I noticed a shop close to where we were eating. It was Aeropostale. I gave the twins a begging smile. Tom turned his head towards what I was looking at. He refused. I took Bill by surprise and brought him to the store. I saw three stuff I wanted I grabbed them and pulled Bill along with. I bought 2 hoodies a black and blue. Then the third was a tank shirt. I walked out the store making bill carry my bag. I saw Tom in his car, his head in his hand leaning on the window. I walked to his car and sat down.

"That was fun." I said.

"I got pulled by surprise and that store is nice." Bill said.

"Bill shut up, I'm dropping you back."

"Where?"

"The hotel."

"Fine by me." I looked at Bill who was perfectly calm he gave me a wink and closed his eyes.

**************

After dropping Bill of at the hotel, I looked at Tom who seemed exhausted. I pulled out my cell phone to see that is was five thirty.

"Tom.. I got to get home and get ready." He looked at me with his tired eyes.

"Why in such a hurry."

"Some celeb party."

"The one that's like couple block down from your building."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"We're going there too."

"Tom, I know this is a weird question but umm have you ever uhh had a uhh true love?" Tom looked at me then back to the road.

"No, never did, but I think I do now." He placed his hand on my hand -one with the cast-. I let a tear fall down.

"Really..?"

"Yeah." He pulled up to my drive way. I looked at him with my watery eyes. I pulled him into a kiss not letting go until after a minute or so. I walked out and saying good bye to him as his car drove off. I walked into my house noticing my mom's boyfriend on the couch, I gave a wave and ran upstairs. I opened up my laptop and went on some random web pages. After an hour of searching for random stuff I looked at the time and noticed it was six. I ran into the shower for 20 minutes. I came out in a robe and looked for a dress to wear..

"Eww… ewww …. Eww!" I found the right one a halter silver swirl dress. I rushed to put it on. My black hair stood out like glass. But my cast didn't. I took it of slowly and placed it down letting the bandages show. I quickly dried and curled my hair, put on some silver heals, applied makeup and some jewelry and headed downstairs. I took my keys from the hook and walked out to my new midnight blue, Honda accord, and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

As I arrived to the place it was almost seven. I walked in from the back entrance and saw Kendall by some big guy. I came over to him and waved.

"Hey.."

"Here's your camera and go be who your are Iz." I rolled my eyes and walked out, noticing so many celebrity's. The first one to catch my eye was Justin Bieber, he was surrounded by many ladies I rolled my eyes and continued to what I was doing. I noticed Bill by Nicole Sherzinger, I walked over and gave a small hi.

"Hey guys!" Bill gave me a warm hug followed by Nicole.

"Hi Nicole."

"Hey girly." I flashed a smile. Nicole stood by Bill I looked at her for a moment then took a snapshot. Nicole walked away and I stood with Bill.

"Where's Tom?"

"Umm uhh I don't know really…." I rolled my eyes. As I was on a search for Tom I got stopped by a hand. I turned around and saw Beyonce With Jay-Z. The Both huddled up together and I took my snapshot. Maybe four pictures of them. For like the next hour I've been taking pictures -Miley Cyrus.., Taylor Lautner, Zac and Vanessa.. And the British sensation Alex Pettyfer- I went over to the bar and ordered a beer. As I took my first sip, I noticed a familiar face. _Tom.._ Tom was smooching with some brunette. I felt my heart leap out of its place. Tom caught my eye. I ran away from the bar I could hear him calling me. I saw Jesse McCartney all alone. _Revenge.._ I never used any one before but its my time now. I walked over to him placing my camera down right besides him.

"I can't believe I'm standing in front of Jesse.." Jesse turned and smiled at me.

"Wow, I never thought of seeing a beautiful lady. Wanna dance?" He stretched out his hand, I turned my head to see Tom staring at me. I placed my hand on top of Jesse's. I twined my arms around him as we danced together. Jesse started to lean in pressing his lips against mine. I followed his lead as his lips parted slowly. Just then Tom came and whispered something to Jesse.

"Here's my number call me." Jesse gave me piece of paper and winked, before he left me. I turned to Tom giving a devious smile, took my camera and left. I heard him call my name but I just ignored him. I walked up to Kendall. Who apparently was kissing some older women. I gave a little cough he separated from her and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Done already?"

"I don't wanna stay, see you tomorrow at work." I gave him the camera and sat in my car. I sat their for couple seconds, I saw Tom running out the door. We both stared at each other. I started the engine and drove off.

***********

As I reached my drive way I pulled the car in. I got out and saw another car coming. I tried to run but these heals will kill me. Tom came out of his car and started running towards me. I took off my heels threw them in the bushes and ran. But Tom was too fast he stood in front of me with two hands placed on my arms.

"Let me go!"

"No let me explain."

"Tom.. Clearly I can't trust your stupid self and let me go!!!" I said struggling. Tom pushed me against the wall pressing his lips hard against my lips. I pulled away. Staring at him. I walked away.

"I NEVER WANT TO… SEE YOU AGAIN TOM!!" I ran inside ignoring my Mom. I ran to my bedroom and cried my self to sleep.

***************

Tom stared at the house she ran in and walked slowly to his car and sat down. He noticed one of her bracelets on the floor of his car. He picked it up. _She must of left this. _Tom got out of his car again and walked to the front door. He knocked couple times before it opened; stood there was a tall skinny women with jet black hair as Isabelle's.

"Ja, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" The women said.

"Sprichst du Deutsch?" Tom said.

"Ja, ich bin Deutscher und so ist meine Tochter, aber sie hält Amerikanerin zu sein." Isabelle's mom said.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Why.. After seeing you broke my daughters heart why should I?"

"I found her bracelet and I want to say sorry, please can I talk to her."

"Nein, I suggest you leave."

"Ich will nicht." Tom said calmly.

"You are a determined boy." Isabelle's Mom let him in.

"Sit down and I'll get her." Isabelle's mom walked upstairs and opened her daughters room. She noticed her in sweats and a black strap tank. She walked over to see if she was asleep, apparently she wasn't.

"Honey there's someone downstairs for you."

"Who.." she said expressionless.

"Umm that boy with the braids." I looked at the wall ignoring my mom.

"Come one get up… sweetie.." *Knock Knock* Isabelle's Mom turned around while Isabelle laid there like a dead person. Isabelle's mom looked at her daughter before leaving. Tom sat down next to her. Stroking her fair hair. Isabelle flinched away like his touch was poison. He saw her eyes red and stained with pain. She stared at him before leaving but Tom stood in front of the door all casual like. I tried to tackle him out of the way but it didn't budge. I walked back to my bed and sat there looking at the floor. Tom joined me, rubbing my back in circles. I didn't have the energy to pull away.

"Izzy.." I put hand on his mouth.

"No Tom.. I'm going to ask the questions.. Why were you kissing her… why did you lie to me saying I'm your so called true love… why did you ever like me?" I said coldly.

" Ok.. Umm I wasn't kissing her.. I saw you come to the bar I was trying to go to you but that girl was on me I swear I tried to pull away. I liked you for a reason.. Your unique and special.." Tom said special in an accented way. Which made me giggle inwardly.

"Oh I'm unique… oh and she supposedly kissed you nice trick.." I got up, but Tom caught my hand, forcing me to sit on him. I looked into his eyes.

"Tom… your going to have to forget me please.."

"I can't your in my thoughts your not like the one night's I have" I looked at his eyes, I could tell he wasn't lying.

"We can be friends…" I said looking away. Tom pulled my face towards his.

"No, I want to be more." He pulled me into a kiss. I felt him leaning back, as he leaned back I followed my lips not leaving his, I pushed off his jacket as his lips moved down from my lips too my neck. _Mom! Shit!._ I threw Tom off of me, he looked at me confusingly…

"My mom…"

"Oh Ja, sorry." I played with his braids trying to make it seem like an airplane. Tom just stared at me awkwardly.

"Tom.. Stay with me tonight."

"Umm I… alright." I hugged him, pulling him downstairs. I noticed my Mom gone. I stepped outside and saw her car out of the driveway well my car.

"Tom go park your car." Tom did as I said. After couple minutes Tom came back inside sitting with me by the counter in the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" I asked Tom, while sipping on my cola. He nodded. While I got up to get his drink (Cola) I came back and saw him sipping on my soda.

"I got you your drink…" I said poking him in the stomach. He caught mine and twisted it I shouted in pain. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"No you didn't hurt me. I want a kiss." I smile at him and he leaned in kissing me, soon enough he cupped my face I pulled away.

"How come you didn't tell me your German.."

"Does it matter, I consider myself to be American."

"Your mom was right."

"Ja.. I can understand it completely and speak it clearly and fluently its just I don't want to."

"Ok understand this *grabs hand* Ich Liebe Dich." I smiled a big smile.

"Ich auch, aber mehr." Tom planted a kiss on my cheek, I bit my lip. I got off the chair and headed to the chair but I was stopped by Tom's hand. He got up and kissed me. I twined my arms around his neck, his lips parted slowly. At first the kiss was slow and calm In due time their kiss became deep and fierce. The door opened showing Izzy's mom. She stared at us two. I stood their not letting go of Tom.

"Well, you could do that upstairs." Suddenly Tom's phone rang, he let go of me and headed to the kitchen.

"Mom…"

"You forgive to easily honey.."

"Mom it's just I promise this is my last and final.."

"Chance?" Christina (her moms name) Finished. Tom came over to me.

"I got to go maybe I can stay some other time."

"Oh, kein fairer" (Translation- No fair)

"Ich sehe dich morgen nach der Arbeit" (Translation-I'll see you tomorrow after work.) Tom gave her a kiss and walked out the door. I walked up stairs and fell asleep from my long day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Kendall where's the 200$ for the camera?" I asked him looking at the time.

"Yeah about that, you'll have to wait, oh congrats for your cast coming off." I remembered the whole scene this morning when the doctor yelled at my mom for not noticing my cast was on.

"Yeah it was a disaster." I said giggling. "And.. I believe it's Zeit für mich zu gehen (Translation-Time for me to go)"

"What?"

"I need to go duh?" I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Well sorry, I don't understand GERMAN!" I ignored him and walked out the door. I looked down at my phone before stuffing it back in my pocket. It was pretty cold here. I saw Tom's car speeding down the road, then came to a halt in front of me. I hopped in the car throwing my book bag back. Tom greeting me with a kiss.

"Hallo, Izzy."

"Hey Tommi!"…. "Where we suppose to hang out?"

"Uhh I don't know. But I only have 3 more days in Germany."

"Nein Tom! Ima miss you!" Tom pulled his car into some beach place. I turned my head and squinted, the place was basically deserted. I walked out the car and stood there and pulled my hoodie over me.

"Jesus it's kalt."

"Ja it is." Tom took off his yellow jacket and put it around me. While he had a long tannish shirt on.

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

"No, I'm used to Germany."

"Wow." Tom and I walked down to the beach, we both sat down on the sand cuddled up together. I pulled Tom's big sweater over both of us while we both stared out into the ocean

"I can't believe your leaving." I said.

"Neither can I."

"You Don't sound to happy."

"Why do you think? I love you and I'm not ready to give you up." My face immediately popped up looking at Tom's face.

"You…-- Lo-lov-love me?"

"No shit." I smiled at him then looking back out to the sea. Tom moved my face to his.

"I can't believe you asked me that?" He leaned in placing his lips upon mine. I felt my self leaning back, as his lips moved slowly in motion. Tom wrapped his arms around my wait as we embraced passionately. I saw a flash of light from my right. I pulled away from Tom, both of us staring at each other. Tom pulled me up and we both ran to his car. I sat in and he drove off immediately.

"Uhh.."

"-- Paparazzi.." Tom finished for me.

"And…"

"-Let them know we're together." Tom grabbed my hand while the other one was on the wheel. I looked out the window noticing a black car.

"Tom… I think they're following us." Tom stepped on the gas making the car slide. We turned the opposite way. Letting the black car pass. I stuck my head out the window to see if they were still following us. Yes they were.

"Tom faster!!!" Tom did as I told him and we went fast like never before. Tom made right turn almost causing us to crash.

"Careful.." I stuck my head one more time to see if they were gone, and they were. I sat back breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Tom asked.

"Yes.." My answer came in a squeak.

As we arrived to the hotel, I got out the car walking slowly. Tom came up behind me putting his arm around my waist. I tilted my head to the side letting my hair slide across my face. Tom pushed all that hair out. I hit his hand.

"Stop I was trying to hide my face."

"Well can't I push your hair out anyways?"

"I guess" I pulled away form Tom walking back words as he came up to poke me. I turned while he placed his arms around my waist spinning me. That's when I placed my hands on his face kissing him. I pulled away interlocking my hand into his. Right when we entered the hotel I let go of Tom and ran upstairs. I noticed room was unlocked I stepped in, walking slowly. I saw a figure sitting on the couch.

"Bill?"

"Isabelle?"

"Hi Bill!!" Bill got up to greet me. He pulled me to sit down.

"Izzy I never knew your were German! Tom told me last night!! But your last name is Pena Isn't that a Spanish last name?"

"Yes it is my mom's German and my dad he's Brazilian. My moms last name is Koenig, which means King.. I don't get it but she must of gotten it from her dad."

"Where is your dad?" Isabelle's face became paler then a vampires. Her eyes dwelled up of tears.

"Izzy you okay?" Tom said coming in. I looked up wiping my tears and smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay. And Bill my dad Died when I was six." Bill gave me hug. He pulled away stroking my hair.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not my Mom's dating a German and he beyond annoying! I'm not saying all Germans are annoying it's just he is.."

"Like what?" Tom said taking a seat next to me.

"Well him and my mom would always make out in front of me. This is why I can never watch TV."

"So.." Tom stopped his sentence, got up and walked to his room. After couple minutes he came outside with a box. Tom shooed Bill away. Bill gave him a supportive smile and walked out. Tom pulled me up, I heard him open the box and take something out. As he put it around me. It felt cold to the touch. I looked at the necklace he gave me. It was a heart with our names in it. I turned around looking at him.

" Ich schickte einen Engel über dich in der Nacht zu suchen. Der Engel kam wieder eine Minute später, und ich fragte sie, warum. Er erzählte mir, "Angels Don't sehen andere Engel."

"Tom that is SO cheesy! But cute!" I jumped into his arms, soon enough letting my lips be pressed against his.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I was standing in front of Kendall's desk waiting for the next big "celeb".

"Alright.. Alex Pettyfer is coming in today tomorrow Jesse McCartney then After that Ashley Tisdale."

"Kendall I'm not going to be here for Ashley Tom's leaving…" I caught my breath. The thought of Tom leaving me was sad and unexpected.

"Oh….*Beep* Ok Alex is here." I followed as Kendall gave me my camera. I polished the lens.

"Alex this is Isabelle- Isabelle - Alex." I shook his hand with a smile.

"Hi Alex."

"Hello." he said with the best British accent ever. I gave him directions to where to go. I looked at the time and it was time for a break. I sat down on the couch. I started to play with my necklace. I noticed Alex coming in. He took a seat next to me.

"Who's Tom?" I stared at my Necklace.

"My boyfriend."

"That's sweet and he gave you necklace?"

"Yes.." I let out a chuckle. Alex got up pulling me up along with him. He put an arm around my shoulder. I turned my head towards the front door, and noticed Tom come in. I let go of Alex and ran to Tom. Tom opened his arms, I almost fell as I jumped into his arms. He held me while my face was buried in his chest. I pulled away giving him a little kiss. I turned my head and saw Alex watching with a smile. Alex winked at me then walked away.

"Who was that?" Tom said.

"Alex.. Pettyfer the British dude."

"Oh.." I started to walked until Tom held me by the waist and we both walked awkwardly. I pulled away from him picking up my camera. Tom took my arms and turned me towards him he placed his lips against mine. My lips parted opened soon enough his did too. I put my camera down, twining my arms around Tom's neck as he leaned in more. I heard a cough from the door I turned my head; But not letting go of Tom.

"Isab- Hello Tom." Kendall said. I pulled away from Tom, picking up my camera. I walked over to Kendall.

"Loser.." I hit him and walked to the photo shoot area.

"Alright Alex last picture of the day, now scrunch your hair and smile!" He did as I said. I took the picture. He walked towards me giving me an unexpected hug.

"Thanks so much, and just to say is Tom German."

"Alex, your so weird! And yeah he's German. Like me." Alex bent down to give me kiss on the cheek. My eyes opened wide. I turned my head as he walked out the door. My hand immediately went to my cheek.

"I saw that Izzy." I turned around and saw Tom by the door with his arms crossed. I gave a little smile.

"What.. He knows I'm with you." He came over to me hugging me tightly. He kissed the top of my head.

"Better." I grabbed my car keys and bag, walking out with Tom. I walked to my car followed by Tommi.

"Where's your car." He pointed, and his car was basically 3 yards away. I turned around raising my eyebrow.

"Wow.."

"Why did you bring your car you now I could've picked you up and I don't want you to get into another accident." Tom said putting his arms around me. He pressed his lips against my cheek.

"Don't worry, that day I was mad. Now I'm calm." I sat in Tom looked at me through the window.

"Be careful" He said giving me a kiss. I grabbed his hand.

"I can drive you to your car.. Father.." I said laughing.

"Shut up, and ok." Tom came around and sat in, Taking my touch from a little compartment. I pressed on the gas.

"What are you doing with my phone."

"Trying put a password on it." I tried to grab it but he moved away laughing.

"No!" As I reached his car I stared at him.

"My phone.." He handed it over to me and ran out the car. I tried to figure out the password but nothing. I ran out following Tom. I tried looking for him, till I was grabbed by my waist. I turned around and saw Tom with an evil grin. I let my mouth hang open as he leaned in to kiss me. I let his tongue travel my lips. As we've been waiting for. I played around with his lip-ring. He smiled as much as I did it. I felt his lips going lower. He pushed a strand of my hair out the way. I pulled away shoving my Itouch in his face.

"Why stop?" He said nudging me for more. I pulled away.

"What is the password." He whispered.. _TomK._

"You twit!" I hit him in the chest. He flinched then came back pulling me towards him placing his lips against mine hard. I gave him one last kiss then I headed to my car.

"Bye Tom!" I sat in the car soon enough my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"ISABELLE!"

"Kendall?"

"YOUR Mom's in the Hospital!" I dropped my phone and drove off immediately letting tears fall down. I picked up the phone to call Tom.

"Hallo?" Tom said.

"Tom meet me at the hospital *cry hiccup*"

"Isabelle are you okay?!"

"Meet me there please." I shut the phone as I made a right turn. I parked my car and ran out to the hospital. As I reached the front desk…

"Hello. How May I help you."

"MY MOM'S IN THE HOSPITAL WHAT THE FUCK IS HER ROOM NUMBER!" Every one stared at me. I heard the front door open I turned my head to see Tom and Bill. I ran to Tom crying in his chest. I picked my head up to see I made a blob of tears, I continued. Tom tried to hush me down.

"What happened?" He said stroking my hair.

"My-my Mo-Mom's in-in the-the..*continues to sob* Hospital" Tom told Bill to go to the counter less then a second he came back.

"Her room number is 20. Come on." Bill sounded all confident, was it because how much I was in pain? I really didn't want to let go of Tom. I continued to cry but then he pulled me away, wiping my tears. By the expression of his face I needed to calm down. He planted a kiss on my cheek. I walked slowly to the room my hand gripped firmly in Tom's hand.

"Wow Tom I can't believe you actually…" Bill said the last word in his ear. Tom hit Bill in the chest. Bill opened the door slowly, this room seemed like a room for the badly injured. My heart began pounding hard. Bill had one hand over his mouth. Tom gripped my hand harder. I saw my mother laying there with a cloth over her.

"MOM!!!!!!" I tried to run to her but Tom held me back. "Let go of me!! Thats MY MOM!!!!!" I said letting my cry's come out in sobs. I fell to the ground rolling up into a ball. Tom picked me up and held me close to him.

"Tom she's dead!" He stroked my hair, in slow calm strokes. Bill rubbed my back. I wiggled out of Tom's grip- dodging Bill and fell on top of my mom.

"Mommy…. Mommy stop playing please open your eyes Mom MOM!!!" Bill came up behind me pulling me back. "Let me GO!" Bill stepped away, I turned my head to see the doctor come in.

"What happened to her!!!" The doctor explained how her boyfriend abused her and found knife through her stomach area causing some heavy bleeding. Now that boyfriend was in jail. I fell to my knee's My vision becoming a blur, I heard Tom and Bill calling out for me. I fell- letting darkness consume me.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I Want to thank Kaulitzluvr483 and Shadowblood13 and lat but not least TwinSword1991 for adding me=D I love you guys and thank you so much for reviewing=)!!!**

_**Chapter 10**_

I woke up to emptiness around me. I slowly opened my eyes, letting the light of the room surround me. As I opened my eyes I noticed I was in a bedroom with a dresser in the corner and the bathroom right in front of me. This room looked really familiar. I opened my eyes more, to behold the room.

"I was in Tom's room." I whispered. I clutched my head moaning. I slowly got up from the bed walking out to the living room.

"Tom.." I said a little weakly. I called out for him again.

"I'm here." He said stepping out from the bathroom. He wrapped his self around me.

"Are you okay." He whispered.

"Tell me that last night was a dream." He pushed me away staring at my eyes. I started to sob.

"I miss her Tom. She was my mom now how am I going to live without her every time I go home I pictured *sucks breath in* my mom there." Tom stroked my hair and carefully placed a kiss upon my head. I buried my face deeper into his sweet smelling chest. I pulled away wiping my tears.

"It's going to scar me. I'm not going to live" I walked away from Tom almost making it out the door till Tom caught me.

"No you can't, stop.." He pressed his lips against mine. My lips parted away slowly. My tongue begged for him to roam me. I let my tongue play with his lip ring till a noise broke our embrace. It was my cell phone.

"Hello."

"Izzy you okay are you feeling better?"

"No ken."

"Smile.. Ha-ha can you make it to work today?"

"My Moms.. And your asking me if I CAN come!!"

"I'm sorry from work I have to bring you to her memorial."

"No! *Before I let him say anything else*. I want Tom to take me." I took Tom's hand gripping it tight.

"I'll be there." I shut off my phone stuffing it in my pocket.

"Tom drive me home." Tom nodded and we both walked downstairs.

"Odd question what happened to my car?"

"Bill drove It home then… I picked him up." I made a confused face, to Tom It was pretty funny. After seeing him laugh I giggled. At least something good is happening today.

After getting dressed in a black skirt and a white blouse, I wrapped my hair into a perfect bun. I walked downstairs in the highest black heels I had, slowly downstairs I walked to Tom's car trying not to cry, that will mess up my make-up. As I sat in Tom's car, he drove off immediately.

I walked to the building with Tom our hand twined together. Bur one thing that was weird is why we weren't talking. I walked into the building to notice Kendall engaged in convo with Jesse McCartney. I walked up to them slipping away from Tom.

"Hey, and your all in black oh wait Funeral." Kendall said all confusingly. I gave him a punch and he flinched away into his office. Jesse noticed me and gave me an unexpected hug.

"You look nice in black." He whispered in my ear, which sent chills down mine spine. I was never comfortable with other boys besides Tom touching me. Suddenly I felt the pressure of his hug off of me. I noticed Tom pulling him away from me.

"Tom.. Nein." Tom got all up in his face ignoring me. I wasn't in the mood to help anyone.

"Why were you doin something with her ear." Jesse gave him an evil grin. The flashback of the kiss with Tom came to me. I shook it off and continued to watch.

"I was playing with it." My eye's grew wide open. Tom stared at me. I shook my head, letting a tear fall. Tom showed his sympathy face. Out of no where I saw a punch. That punch came from Jesse. My hand flew to my mouth.

"Tom!!!!" Tom got up and threw one punch back sending Jesse across the hall. Tom stalked up to him kicking him in the ribs. I saw the security guard coming to break it up. I ran to Tom, there was a little blood near his lip. I placed my lips on his to wipe it.

"Tom.." I gave him a hug. The security guard pulled Tom away from me, I quickly grabbed his hand..

"Ma'am he's going to come with us."

"NO! It wasn't his fault." The security guard let him go and took Jesse with him. I pulled Tom into a hug, my face buried into his.

"Nothings ever the same." I said into his chest. I saw Kendall coming out of his office.

"What happened?!"

"Blondie over there GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH TOMMI! Das IST DUMM!!! Stupid people these days." I rolled my eyes then suddenly started to laugh. Tom stared at me as well as Kendall. I looked at the time and It was time for the funeral.

"I don't want to go." I said finally.

"But she's your mom respect her and go there."

"No, I don't want to hurt my self anymore I'm pretty sure she'll forgive me.. Somewhere, but if I go crying will never stop." I smiled a calm smile. Tom took my hand into his. He gripped my hand hard, I gave him the reassurance back. Kendall grabbed his stuff and left.

"So since it's your last day what do you want to do."

"Be with you." Tom said.

"Oh I know the PERFECT place! But first you got to take me home and change." Tom sucked his teeth, then brought me to his car and took me home.

After getting changed in black skinnies, A white hoodie with my hair still up in a bun. I put some black converse on and ran to Tom's car (again) and we drove off.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to a CLUB!! Downtown, take a right then a left then straight then a right again." Tom took the turns. As we reached the club, the lights were sparkling as the sky grew dim. I stepped out the car waving to some random people as they winked back. I walked In all proud as Tom wrapped him self around me. I went over to the bar and sat down. Tom and I both ordered a beer. I took as sip then rubbed Tom.

"Remember when this was the night we danced then you took me home and then you ruined it!" I hit him after that.

"Ouch.." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Alright ladies grab your man and dance this slow dance.." I pulled Tom to the floor. He moaned a little.

"Come on, stop this is your last day!" I put my arms around him, then rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his hands going lower just like the first time we met. I lifted my head to give him a kiss.

"Last time I remember you barging out.." Tom said laughing.

"Yeah that's because I was late." I said snuggling closer to Tom. He rested his hands on my butt. Putting pressure on it. I closed my eyes picturing a happy place. The song was over I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth.

"Was?" Tom asked.

"It's over!" He gave me a kiss, "Damn you worry to much, lets get you home young lady."

"Tom shut up!" We both walked to his car as he started his engine I wish I ever said this.

"Since your leaving me, are you going to forget me?" Tom hit my arm.

"Ow!" I hit him back. He fought with me like we were two little girls. We stopped but we laughed as well.

"No I won't promise." He pressed his lips hard against my cheek almost falling on me.

***Scary Music!! Will he break his promise…?? Oo0oh.* **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

The next day came, and I was standing next to Bill in the airport while Tom went to tinkle.

"Grr." I said spontaneously. Bill looked to at me with a grin I smiled back. I saw Tom coming towards us all hyped up and stuff. He hugged me unlike anything before. It wasn't the type of hug a guy would give their girl this one was squeezing and causing me not to breath.

"Tom.. I can't breath.." I said trying to gasp for air. He pulled away from me laughing.

"Sorry I feel dizzy." Bill pretended to be some doctor and looked at Tom. He looked at his eyes examining them then smelled him.

"You didn't tinkle *Isabelle laughs* YOU WERE DRINKING!!! Bad Tom!" Bill took his hand and I took the other, at the same time we both slapped his hand pretty hard. Tom flinched away.

"You bastard..*falls on ground*" Bill and I stared at him our heads tilted to the right.

"Clean up.. *Picks up Tom.*" Bill helped Isabelle to pick up Tom. Then they set him down on chair. Tom rested his head on the table. Bill walked over to a coffee bar and came back with black coffee. He handed it over to Tom. Tom took sip by sip. Both of us stared at each other. I shook my head laughing.

"Where did you drink?"

"This place." Tom said moaning.

"Tom ich liebe dich, but sometimes I swear you're an idiot." Tom smiled at me and winked. I looked at Bill who had think really retarded look on his face. I gave him a playful pat.

"Billi just stop!" Isabelle said giggling. Bill took her by the waist and spun her. I hugged Bill by resting my head on his shoulder.

"Your like a brother I never had, and I never had siblings." Bill rubbed my back.

"Glad to be I never had a sister." Bill and I snuggled closer I could feel the weight of Tom watching us. I pulled away staring at him while he finished his coffee. He came closer to me trying to kiss me. I moved away quickly.

"Are you still drunk?"

"Nein." He said crinkling his nose (cute). I couldn't resist. We both pressed out lips against each others. Out the corner of my eye I saw some people staring. I pulled away licking my lips, while Tom bit his. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Flight attending to go to Singapore is now boarding." Suddenly my laughter broke off abruptly. My vision became blurry. I let tears flow down my cheek. Tom gave me a hug.

"You'll be okay. And when I leave you'll have a surprise."

"What *Sniff* Surprise Tommi." I said into his chest. He lifted my head and kissed me. I said my last good byes and saw them leave. I started to play with my necklace. As I started to walk. I heard someone call my name, I turned around to see Tom smiling. He made a heart with his hand. I screamed.

"ICH LIEBE DICH!!!" He smiled and continued to walk.

I sat in my car letting memories flow through my mind.

"_Give me that soda Tom!" Tom took a sip of the soda then shoved it in Isabelle's face. I looked down at his hand. Then knocked the soda out of his hand causing it to spill on the floor of my house. Tom out of no where kissed me._

"_Stop worrying."_

I started to run my engine and drove off to work. As I reached my building I noticed Ashley coming out of it and coming towards me. Apparently her car was next to me. I slowly walk out while she noticed me.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hallo."

"I like your necklace.. Can I see what it says?" I nodded and let her read it.

"Aww… wait Tom.. From Tokio Hotel?" I nodded and a big smile spread across her face. "He is so cute! And he gave you a necklace! Aww." I smiled while she sat in her car. I continued to walk to the building. I noticed Kendall yelling at the wall.. Wait a person.

"Hey Ken!" He jumped as I said his name. He gave me a welcome hug.

"So how was the good-bye."

"Alright, he said there was a surprise?"

"Yeah.. We are going to SINGAPORE in a week." He said dully.

"A week? Damn.. Ha-ha wow." I walked off to my little office, took my camera and stalked off to Kendall's office.

"What exactly are we doing in Singapore?"

"Well, it was Tom's idea.. We're going there to take pictures of Tokio Hotel."

"But they hate when paparazzi follows them like every where."

"It was his idea… and not like a paparazzi guy I have plenty people for that, like sites the visit the your own traveling photo shoot!" Kendall said wiggling his fingers.

"Nein, don't even." I shook me head and walked to my office and sat down logging into hotmail.

_Tom- Hey!_

_Izzy- Already didn't you just get on the plane?_

_Tom- Yeah I'm on bill's laptop.. Now he's hold….. Jndsifneiuhnfiafn_

_Izzy- Tom?_

_Tom- fjewhnnrfuienf…. Sorry that was Bill, _

_Izzy- Hehe look at those random letters._

_Tom- I got to go because loser over here's pouting._

_Izzy- Ha-ha tell Bill I said hi and I KNOW ur secret!_

_Tom-?_

_Izzy- Singapore!!_

_Tom- my idea yep.. Jkenfjkneiofjn BILL!!_

**Tom has logged off.**

I gently closed my laptop.. Suddenly another memory has flooded my mind.

"_Well what is this?" Tom asked picking up a book from my bed._

"_Well Tommi…" I said in a baby-ish voice. "It's a book". Tom threw the book down and pushed me down on to the bed….._

"Izzy!" I snapped out of my flashback.

"What Kendall!"

"We're getting a new intern about your age and she's coming to Singapore with you."

"Say what?" The thought really didn't disappoint me, but what did is that I we have an intern.

"Ok.. I don't really care." I pushed past him. But he caught my wrist.

"What.."

"Where are you going?"

"Home.. To know one."

"Oh no.. your not living with on you own, the took you house away and I moved all of your stuff into my house and now I'm your legal guardian." I hugged Kendall.

"Yeah! Give me your keys" As he took out his keys I grabbed them and ran.

"Bye!!" I said running out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - What was difficult.. Was how to write the next one hehe thanks for review ppl=D writers bock but my friend helpedJ**

**_Chapter 12_**

As I stepped into Kendall's house the aroma of Febreze(sp?) hit me. I threw my purse down and rested on the soft sofa. I tilted my head to the left then let hang backwards. I missed Tom oh so dearly. I felt like my hearts been ripped out again. I lifted my head back up and turned on the T.V.

"Patrick… what do you think Squidwards up to today.."

"Spongebob don't even try." I started to laugh, then suddenly my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Izzy.." a familiar voice said.

"TOM!!!!" I shrieked.

"Calm down.. Bill can even here you." "HI ISABELLE" Bills voice said in the background.

"Shut up Tom, I'm so bored and HI BILL!!" I said throwing my legs up in the air trying to amuse my self.

"Well you try licking your self"

"How the hell am I suppose to lick my self?"

"You know like how a cat does.."

"I'm not a cat and you don't make sense."

"I tried… so what's up."

"Boredom! Completely, guess who's coming with me to Singapore"

"Kendall.."

"An intern.. Bout my age."

"Yikes… well I got to go the planes about to land, surprisingly the flight wasn't long."

"Alright, well bye."

"What no I Love you?" I could feel his smile from the other end of the line.

"Yeah… I love you.. See I said it now bye."

"No with emotion and say it in German."

"Oh mein gott Tom! Ich liebe dich."

"Hier gilt das gleiche." I rolled my eyes and shut the phone. Suddenly the door twisted and opened revealing Kendall all soaked up. I hadn't realized it was raining.

"Was it really raining?"

"No, I got splashed by those rotten kids that live next door." I started to giggle.

"Not funny." He went to his room, and no less then a minutes he was out in new clothes.

"What.. That was quick."

"Yeah."

"When's the new intern coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well I'm parched.. I'm going to take a nap well not a nap, see you in the morning." I waved bye and went to my room. I laid down causing the bed to move in ways they shouldn't. I rested my head and as quick as I could I fell I asleep.

_I was somewhere, leaves started to show.. Branches sprouting from the ground.. I saw I figure in between the tree's , as I stepped closer the figure seemed to back away. _

"_No COME BACK!!" I ran towards the thing but nothing seemed to work._

"_Isabelle?" I turned around, the figure was right in front of me, with blood all over him._

"_Tom.." He fell to the ground…_

"_NEIN!!!"_

I woke up gasping for air. I wiped my head of the sweat that was there. I looked at the time and it was 8' in the morning. I went to the bathroom to wash up and get changed. I got dressed in a black skirt with a pink polo and pink converse with my hair in curls. I noticed Kendall making some food.

"Hi." I rubbed my head.

"What happened to you." I took piece of egg in.

"Bad nightmare."

"Ooh. That sucks, ready to go." I finished my juice and followed Kendall out to the car.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So where is she?" I said stepping into the building.

"She'll be here." I turned my head as the door opened. There was a girl coming up to us tanned skin, light brown eyes.. And brown curly hair and she looked a little Asian, she was pretty.

"Izzy this is Julia-- Julia this is Isabelle." I stuck out my hand to shake hers.

"Hi, I guess I'm your director." She simply smiled. I took her hand and brought her to my office.

"Your shy.." She nodded her head.

"Come on, alright tell me about your self." She took a seat on my couch.

"Let's start with, what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite band."

"If I said it would you like make fun of them?"

"No.."

"Tokio Hotel."

"NOW why would I make fun of them? If I'm dating Tom.. And trust me Bill has style.. I envy him" I said laughing.

"You're the girl, I saw the picture in the magazine where he was on top of a girl and kissing on her at the beach."

"That's me."

"Can I see your necklace?" I nodded and she read what it says.

"Aww. I thought Bill was the sweet one."

"That's what I thought."

"Does Bill have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of, so no." I said. She sat back.. Looking at something.

"When are we leaving for Singapore?" She asked.

"In three more days." I started to type stuff in my computer.

"I have question.. Do you like Bill?" I asked. Right when I said that I could see her tense all over.

"Umm.. Uhh." She seemed lost for word.

"Yeah you do.. And he needs a girl." She smiled at me and smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

**Tom's POV::**

As I stepped off the plane the shrieking of the fans pleased me. I walked smiling and waving, but there was this emptiness inside of me. I went to sign couple of autographs to cheer me up, but… nothing. After the signing's I walked off to the SUV sitting quietly.

"Your quiet my friend." George said. Tom stuck his tongue at him.

"Shut up Georg."

"You know I can always ask Bill."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not in the literal sense but yes." I stared at Georg. He wasn't like this. But he knew the perfect plan. Tom gave a devious smile.

"Georg how's the snotty girl of yours." George's face turned a beet red. After that he was quiet. Tom was pleased, but the emptiness wouldn't go away. As they reached the hotel, there was no sign of fans. Tom told the others he was going to go for a walk. He walked to some abandoned place. Well it was an abandoned park. The memory of Isabelle came to him.

"_Tom, what are you trying to do?" _

"_Trying to swing." Tom kept struggling, he was kicking and kicking but nothing would budge. Isabelle came up behind him and pushed him. After that he jumped up, running towards he and cupped her face. He brushed his lips against hers._

"_Your just perfect." He said. Isabelle smiled, placing her lips on his. Along with that she put her hand on top of his._

Tom snapped out of his flashback to a girls crying. He turned around to see a the little girl crying. He walked over to her and bent down.

"What's wrong." Tom tried to hush her but nothing. Another girl came over no less then 15 years old. She took her sister and stared at me.

"Oh my god your Tom.." Tom smiled and signaled her to keep quiet, the girl walked off.. I wished the feeling would just leave me. What happened to one night stands? A love for one night? Tom walked around to clear his head. But then Isabelle's sweet smile flooded through his mind. Tom walked back to the hotel to calm his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to Isabelle's POV.**

"JULIE!!" I screamed. She popped out of my office.

"Where's the camera??" She gave it to me and I packed it. Turns out I'm meeting Tom earlier then I thought. She took extra lens and handed to me I packed them all away, tugging on the zipper. I picked the suitcase up and set it down. I took another suitcase and set it down along with a red one. I looked a Julia who was bringing her suitcases.

"Ready?" I asked she just simply nodded. I hugged Kendall good by. He gave me a kiss. And I smiled.

"Bye!" I said still hugging him.

"Be good." I pulled away smiling. I picked up my three suitcases and set them in my car. After waiting for Julia. I started the car and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bill's POV::**

_Where in the universe is Tom! _Bill thought. He heard his hotel room door open, revealing Tom.

"TOM!!" Tom jumped hearing his brothers voice.

"Was Bill?!"

"Look at the Time!! We have an interview!"

"Oh yeah.." Tom scratched his head and went to change. After getting dressed, Bill saw his brother looking all soppy. There was something wrong with him really wrong I've never seen him like this. Perhaps Isabelle's the problem. His feelings are changing? Bill erased the thought and walked out.

"Tom.. Why are you sad?"

"I swear Bill, you sound like a 3 year old kid." Bill made a face and continued to walk. When his phone suddenly rung.

"Hallo."

"Hi Billi!"

"Izzy, oh mein gott.. What's up?" Tom turned his head towards me. I turned my head to ignore his pleading.

"Don't tell Tom, but I'm coming to Singapore tonight. Don't tell him he thinks I'm coming like tomorrow."

"THAT'S GREAT!" Tom reached for my cell phone, sadly he caught it.

"Isabelle?" Tom said. I tried to grab for the phone but Tom kept running away from me, I noticed him put the phone on speaker.

"Tom? That's not you, just kidding Hi!!"

"Your still the same cheery lovable girl." Tom said.

"And your still the cute perviest boy"

"Perviest is so not a word."

"Well what ever." Bill felt happy seeing his brother smile. Instead of seeing the pain that he had couple seconds ago. He hated Tom with one night bitches. Seeing him with Isabelle made everything easier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Isabelle's POV.**

"Alright I got to go, you know stuff to do."

"Oh ok, bye."

"Are you sad?"

"Umm…."

"Tom?"

"Izzy don't worry about me."

"Don't make me." I shut the phone, finding Julia staring at me. She smiled.

"Lucky" Was all she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Skipping the whole airport shizz=D**

I took my suitcases and walked over to a bench outside.

"Who did you say was picking us up?" Julia said looking at her phone.

"Bill, I guess." I saw an Audi pull up. The window rolled down revealing Bill. He stepped out the car hugging me.

"Bill!"

"It's been 4 days and I miss you." Bill helped with the suitcases. Before stepping in the car, I turned around to see Julia standing there. I pulled her along me with me and we sat in. Bill looked at Julia. By the way he's looking at her I can tell he likes her.

"Who's she?" Bill tried to ask politely.

"Bill, Julia. Julia- Bill." Bill held out his hand. Julia nervous as she was she shook it. I mouthed.. _She's a fan. _Bill smiled towards her, then he drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we arrived to the hotel. I couldn't help but to run out. But Bill caught my arm and told me to calm down. I ignored him and ran to the room (473). I took the key card Bill stole from Tom and I slowly opened the door. I walked in slowly, as I walked in I heard moaning sounds. I saw Tom all over a girl, both of them into a deep kiss. Her shirt was half off. I put one hand over my mouth. I tried backing up quietly, but then I collided with the vases causing it to fall. Tom and the girl moved away from each other. Both of them staring at me. The girl said good bye to Tom. She looked familiar. _The girl from the bar._

"You weren't suppose to come till tomorrow."

"What?! So you can go around kissing girls like I don't matter to you?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

"She came over, and kissed me I swear not me."

"DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT LAST TIME?! OH I DIDN'T KISS HER.! I hate you!! YOUR ALWAYS TRYING TO MESS WITH SOME GIRLS I can't believe I ever loved a filthy perv like you." I walked away slamming the door behind me.

I really didn't have tears flowing down. All that went through me was anger. I wanted to kill someone badly. I saw the girl that was kissing Tom walking. I saw a rock in the outside plant. I picked it upa dn threw it at her head. Direct hit. My little action caused her to fall. I walked over noticing blood coming out of her head. I felt bad, _Why did I… mein gott. _I turned away running out of the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

I walked out of the hotel. Storming off to the nearest deserted place. I looked up at the sky. It was beautiful at night. I saw a grassy area. And sat there, holding my knees and looking out the lake. I turned my head to the right as my hair blew in the breeze. I saw a figure coming up to me. It was Bill. He took a seat next me.

"What you did at the hotel wasn't nice."

"You mean throwing the rock."

"Yep, but luckily she's alive but a little bruised."

"I didn't mean too!"

"What the hell was that about? Wait, let me guess Tom." I simply nodded.

"Someday he's going to get jumped." I could only agree.

"Isabelle, you do know I hate seeing you get hurt. You've already been bruised and now what Tom does?… that is low even for him."

"Bill… Thanks for being there." Bill pulled me into a hug. I let my head fall on his shoulder. I started to sing.

"Wenn nicht mehr geht……. wird'ich ein engel sein.. *Bill joins* fur dich allein Und dir in jeder dunklen nacht erschein', und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier

wir werden uns nie mehr verlier'n." We smiled at each other and stared at the lake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill and I walked back to the hotel. Hand in Hand.

"Your hand above like a dove… over me.. Remember to me you'll be for ever sacred!" We both sung. It was a funny duet. I ran upstairs to his room. Waiting for him to open the door. We walked in singing another song.

"Your automatic and hearts like and engine.. *Isabelle laughs* Theirs no real love in you." I saw Tom sitting on the couch. I stopped singing and walked out giving Bill a hug.

**Bill's POV.**

Bill stared at his brother. He walked inside. Tom followed him.

"What were you doing with Izzy?" So suddenly Tom cared?

"Nothing, you broke her remember." He said trying to pull his brother into guilt. Nothing was working cause he looked like he didn't even care.

"Now if you would move your slutty ass out of my way maybe I can cheer her up." I pushed past my brother and walked out the hotel room to Isabelle's.

**Isabelle's POV.**

"Hey do you think, Bill's cute?" Julia asked.

"For the hundredth time ASK HIM OUT!"

"Uhh how bout.. I'll drop dead instead." I shook my head at her. Suddenly the door was knocking. I skipped my way over to the door. I opened the door. Bill stood there, I showed him the way in.

"Welcome to La casa de Isabelle!" I danced my self in doing the samba.

"Wow.." Bill and Julia said at the same time. Both of them looked at each

other and blushed the other way. I put my hands on my hips shaking my head.

***Isabelle Daydreams* I felt two hands pulling me towards him. I turned around to see Tom. When did he get here? He put his arms around me while I twined my arms around his neck. He leaned in, I followed as our lips met. We moved in swift motions…**

"IZZY!" I heard some one call. I snapped out of my reverie. I sucked in a breath and walked over to Julie and Bill.

"So what now." Bill said. I wanted to say something but then my door knocked.

"Billi.." I pouted.. He got up and opened the door.

"Umm. Izzy." I walked over to Bill. I looked at who was standing at the door. Angry flooded through my veins. I wanted to smack him so god damn hard. But the expression on Bills face held me back.

"What?" I asked him. Bill started to walk away. I walked into the hallway gently closing the door behind me.

"Umm, what can I say." Tom said.

"Uhh, I don't know.. But what I don't get is why are you here. She wasn't enough. You want more." I started to poke him, making him back against the wall. "How many times do.. Do I have to tell you.. Dear Tom leave me alone." I started to walk back inside, then Tom caught my hand. I stood at my tracks. Not moving.. I tried to get loose from Tom's touch but it was like iron. I turned around.. Pulling my hand out of his but he wouldn't let go.

"Tom!" He let go. He pulled me into a hug. Our face close, like as we could just lean in and kiss each other. I glared into his eye's while they showed sympathy. I stepped away from him.

"We can umm *Rubs arm awkwardly.*"

"--Be friends?" Tom finished for me. I really didn't want to be his 'friend'. I really loved him. But when can you do? I nodded. I showed him the way in. I felt a tear coming down I quickly wiped it and went inside. Nothings going to be the same. A hot dude being your friend? Silly. Especially when you have feelings for him. I walked in finding Julie and Bill kissing. I saw the expression on Toms face causing me to laugh. Bill and Julie pulled away. Both of their faces beet red. I couldn't help laugh.. Tom joined me. I stopped as he kept laughing, causing me to smile. _Ich liebe dich.. Mein engel.. _I thought and continued to watch as the lovers faces grew redder.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

The twins, Julia and I were all sitting on the couch watching some lame love story. I had all the popcorn. Bill reached slowly, not taking his eye off the film. He was sitting pretty close with Julia. I pulled the popcorn away causing him to fall on her.

"What the, I'm so sorry." He glared my way. I smiled back.. I caught Tom staring at us from the corner of my eye. I got up and stretched.

"Well.. I guess it's time for you to go." Bill got up and gave me hug.

"Don't worry we're still on with our plan right?" He whispered in my ear.

"Hell yeah." I hugged him tighter, he returned the pressure. Bill walked over to give Julia a hug. I walked over to Tom. I stuck out my hand for a hand shake. He shook it.

"Bye." I said. He walked out the door followed by Tom. I turned to Julia with a devious smile.

"What was that?? With Bill!?!?!"

"I don't know we were talking then I leaned in kissing him."

"I swear you guys were redder then a tomato."

"You and Bill seem so close." Julia said.

"Yeah because, he's my brother well not related type." I walked into my room to change. I noticed Julia already changed. Both of us jumped into our beds trying to fall asleep. That night when I was asleep, memories flooded through me……

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED A FILTHY PERV LIKE YOU!!" _Isabelle twist and turns. _" Honey you forgive to easily.. Loosen up" My mothers voice came. I was standing in the middle of no where. I saw a figure of a women.. She came closer. I ran to her.. Giving her the biggest hug._

"_Mom!!" She stroked my hair._

"_My god honey what happened?"_

"_A lot of stuff." My mother lifted my face._

"_He broke your heart didn't he?" I could only nod._

"_Well you a beautiful young lady and not to mention proud and strong.." I turned to my mother to give her another hug._

"_Mom, why did you leave."_

"_I don't know." She looked every as if someone was coming. She gave me kiss then vanished._

_**Beep Beep**_

I woke up breathing heavily. I turned off my alarm. I saw Julia at the end of my bed.

"You were twisting a lot at the night and yeah." She said.

"Thanks, just a nightmare. I guess." I went to the bathroom to get changed. I came out in black and white plaid shorts with a white shirt on. I put on grey sandals out my hair up and walked out.

"Aww you look pretty!" Julia exclaimed. She was wearing blue Bermudas with a light blue tee, and blue converse.

"You look so casual! But cute." Both of grinned at each other. I got my camera ready.

"Ready to learn the art of photographing.."

"Yep." We both walked downstairs together. I noticed Tom slouched against his car talking with Georg. Gustav standing there looking all bored. Bill as usual jumpy.

"Hi guys!" I yelped. Bill walked over to me, Tom stopped slouching against his car and stood up.

"You look cute.. *turns head to Julia* You too." Bill said smiling. I gave him a hug then walked over to Tom. He looked me up down. I knew he wanted to say something but he kept his moth close all he said was..

"You look nice." I smiled towards him.

"Alright guys! Come one!" One by one they sat in the car. Their car drove off. Tom, and I were the only one's standing out here. Sadly I have to ride with him. I sat in the car and plugged my ipod into it. The song I played was Monsun O koete. Tom stared at me while the song was playing. I looked out the window while he drove off.

"It's been long since I heard this." He said.

"Mmhmm"

"Come on your going to have to talk to me, you know friends do talk with each other." _I don't know if I want to be your friend dummkopf. _I thought.

"Well, uhh.. I don't know." The next song that played was Reden. I saw Tom tense. Which caused me to laugh.

"Wow.." Was all he said. As we reached out destination. I saw Bill playing some type of game with Julia. I took out my ipod and put the headphones in my ear. I noticed my camera next to Toms phone. We both reached for our stuff, hour hands brushing each other. I pulled away immediately.

"Kay! Umm Bill move to the side, Tom get closer! Georg and Gustav move closer to the twins! JULIA GET OVER HERE!" I counted to three and took the pictures. It was pretty the way the flowers motioned in the breeze behind the band. I smiled at the picture looking at Tom, the way he smiled. The way his Lip ring glistened under the bright sun.

"Wenn nicht mehr geht wird'ich ein engel sein fur dich allein." I whispered. I walked over to the band to show them the picture. Bill was pleased with it. I looked at him, trying not to laugh. I looked sideways, looking at nothing. Then focused back on the band. I let out a sigh.

"How many pictures a day?" I shrugged my shoulders. Ooh I know the perfect place! I looked at Bill who knew what I was talking about. It wasn't far. We all walked there.

"Where are we going exactly?" Julia asked.

"You'll see.. Bill knows."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

As we got closer to our destination. Bill smiled for no reason. I glanced at him sideways, wondering. Julia seems to be lost in her world. Well me.. I don't know.

"Wow! This was the place we were here last night weren't we?" The lake now was surrounded by tree's and beautiful roses. Not like last night, where the stars shined.

"Yes Bill, ja." I saw Tom tense.. I was guessing he was here too.

"Alright Tom, and Bill… which one of you are going to stare out into the lake while the other picks up a flower."

"I'll look out to the lake." Bill said.

"Flower." Tom said. I brought them by the lake. Bill looked clueless as he looked out and Tom looked depressed. I took the picture trying to put it into focus.

"Alright." For the next hour Julia's been taking my role on picture taking. I saw down, hugging my knees. Julia came over to me.

"Done!" I smiled I got up brushing stuff off of me. I walked to Tom's car putting my stuff in the back. I sat in waiting for him. He sat in rubbing his hands together He started his car then drove off. I loved to him happy once again but nothings ever the same when your sitting with the one guy you love. But you don't even know if he loves you back…

"Well where to next I don't feel like going to the hotel." I shrugged.. Looking out the window. Tom made a turn non to gently. He stopped the car abruptly.

"What's wrong?!" He screamed. I turned my head towards him.

"WHATS WITH THE YELLING?!" Tom's face turned from anger to calm. He stroked my hair like old times. I would just wish he would lean in and kiss me.

"Sorry, but your acting weird lately."

"I'M acting weird?? Sie mussen verruckt sein."

"Well, you never talk to me.. I feel like your parting away." _I'm.. what!! You're the one who hurt me!! How can ugh!!! _I thought. All I said was.

"What should I say? That.. It's nice being friends with you but I want to be more." My hand flew to my mouth. That was not suppose to come out. I opened the door. Running down the street.. I made a left coming closer to woods.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Toms POV. *The song Ich Bin Nich Ich Plays***

Tom sat there for a second shocked, he swore under his breath then ran after her. As he reached an intersection, he looked left to right..

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist - Bin ich allein_

_Und das was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist - Will ich nich' sein_

_Draußen hängt der himmel schief_

_Und an der wand dein abschiedsbrief_

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist - Bin ich allein….._

He saw a figure running into the woods. He called after her. But nothing.. Seemed to work. He ran, as fast as he could. He reached the woods, he heard a rustle of leaves. He turned in circles. Looking for her…_ I swear.. Girls these days. _He jumped over a fallen tree. Non to large. He walked to a sound of crying.

**Isabelle's POV.. *song still plays***

I was stupid for saying. I let tear flow freely down my cheek. I heard some one coming closer to me.

_Ich lös mich langsam auf_

_Halt mich nich' mehr aus_

_Ich krieg dich einfach nich' mehr aus mir raus_

_Egal wo du bist - Komm und rette mich_

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nicht bei mir bist - Bin ich allein_

_Und das was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist - Will ich nich' sein_

_Draußen hängt der himmel schief_

_Und an der wand dein abschiedsbrief_

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist - Will ich nicht mehr sein_

I got up and turned around. Suddenly I felt two hands on me.I turned around to see Tom. I yelped but tom's hand went to my mouth. I bit his hand and ran. But he caught my hand.

***Song stops***

"Well did you have to run off?" He asked. I looked away trying not to make eye contact… He turned my face to his. His eyes showed anxiety.

"Well, I just made a mistake.."

"So what you said in the car was true?" _YES!!!_

"No.. sorry." She could tell Tom was disappointed. Why should he get something.. When he's the one who broke it.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17 =)**_

"So what happened?" Julia asked. I explained the whole scene, from what I said in the car to the woods.

"Did he care?"

"Cared enough to come and ask me." I held the pillow tightly. I buried my face into it.

"Well, uhh… at least I think he likes you… still." I looked up at her. I threw my pillow directly for her head.

"Wanna go over to Bill's room or want to play ding dong ditch on the band."

"I'M SO WITH DING DONG DITCH!" I put on my fuzzy slippers and stepped outside. I looked both ways to see if any one was here. I motioned Julia to follow. The first door I walked to was Tom's I was so nervous. I knocked on the door basically banging it. Then I ran to the nearest corner. Tom opened the door looking sideways, he was shirtless.

"What the? Who was here? And I know your hiding." Julia looked scared.

"*Whispers* Shh! Why are you.. *YELP!*" I felt something poke me from the back it was a leaf from the plant. Julia and I sat there still, my heart pounding. I heard Tom's door close. I let out a breath. The got up from my hiding place.

"I swear I am never playing with you ever again."

"Why?" Julia asked.

"Really."

"Oh then never. Mind." I walked to my door then head someone call my name. I turned around to see Tom with a tannish shirt on.

"Ja, Tommi..- Tom." He looked as if someone were watching us.

"Were you playing ding dong ditch? Well in this case Knock and run." That actually made sense.

"Uhh, yes…?" Tom bent to to whisper.

"Can I join." I looked at his sparkling eyes.

"Yes. *turns to Julia* Sorry, but you fidget to much." She just smiled, winked then walked inside. Tom took my hand.. And brought us to the first door.

"Alright, Bill's sleeping.. So I want you to run there *points to a corner* and I'll run behind that plant got it." I looked up and him giving him reassurance. He pounded on the door. I ran as fast I could while Tom hid over there. I was having a fun time along with the one person who I would want to be. I can't help but let the song ready, set go play in my head. The door flew open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IT'S TWELVE IN THE MORNING! WHO KNOCKS THIS LATE!" I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Luckily Bill didn't hear. The door slammed shut. I got out of my hiding place. Tom held his hand high. I guess I was suppose to give a high five, I tried but he dodge… I tried to get his hand but he hid against his stomach. He gave me hug.. I could smell the sweetness like old times.

"That was fun.. Who next?"

"TOMMI!" I turned around.. Pulling away from Tom. I saw the same girl from the bar, and the hotel room. My hand formed into a fist.

"Hey." They gave each other a kiss. I turned my head.. Digging my nails into my palm.

"Oh, Izzy.." He pulled away from her.. Pulling me towards her.

"This is Chantelle, and Umm Chantelle this is Isabelle."

"Hi," she in a perky voice. Tom touched hr bandage.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I was walking out of your hotel room, and then bam I got hit." I held back a sob. Tom looked towards me. I glared at the two most people I despised, well one. I turned my head once again.

"I guess it's time for me to leave, bye guys."

"Now?"

"Bye!" Chantelle said, I stared at her shaking my head.

"Yes, Tom.. no point of me staying."….I started to walk towards the door but then stopped. I walked in front of Tom, taking something off my neck. I took his hand and placed the necklace there. Tom looked from me to the necklace. Knowing what I was going to do was stupid, I placed a kiss on his lips, closed his hand then walked away to my door. I walked in slowly letting the sob that I held I flow freely.

"Izzy?" I heard a voice say. I ran to Julia. Cry in her shirt. As a friend would do.. She put me down on the bed and walked out of the hotel room to Tom's room. She knocked couple time's before it opened. Tom was half naked.. Luckily his pants were on. Julia slapped him across the face. He looked at her.

"HOW COULD YOU? SHE LOVED YOU AND… Eww." She said looking past Tom, seeing a blonde. She looked at Tom up and down like he was the most filthiest man she ever saw.

"An ugly Blonde? I've seen better and that's Izzy. To hell with you." Julia started to walk away till another door opened revealing Bill.

"What's with the yelling.*Looks at Julia's red face to Tom one sided red face.*" Tom slammed his door. Bill looked at Julia.

"Do I want to know?"

"Why don't you ask him since he hurt my friend YOUR SISTER! *pokes him in the chest, as she speaks.*" Julia walks to the hotel room and slams the door. She saw Isabelle asleep in her shorts. I sat by her.. Stroking her. She's been hurt so many times. I can't believe she's still holding strong, god I envy you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Isabelle.. Wake up.." I opened my eyes slowly.

"Julia." I got up stretching and yawning.

"There's someone waiting out there." She said. I got up to get changed and washed. I changed into some distressed flares, with a comfortable sweater. I walked out of my room, hugging my self. I felt my heart stop as I saw Tom, sitting on the couch with something in his hand. I gave a little cough. I put a strand of hair behind my ear. He turned to look towards me.

"Umm, hey."

"Uhh Hi!" Tom leaned to kiss me. I was to surprised to pull away. But he did that for me.

"Returning what you did last night." I smiled, Julia came out of the room staring at me and Tom. She was shaking her head.. Then she walked out suddenly.

"You do know she slapped me."

"Aww, but I guess you deserve it.." I cupped my neck.

"Look.." I pulled away from his touch.

"No, NO!" Tom looked taken back.

"Don't touch me.. God knows.. What you did with Chantelle last night. I don't need your sex god self touching me."

"Sex god?"

"Uh duh?" Tom opened his hand showing the necklace, the necklace had blood on it.

"Tom.." He craned his neck to the left showing scratch marks. My hand flew to the scratches. They were dried with blood.

"That's what she did, after seeing the necklace and all."

"Well I didn't.." He kissed me, stopping me from talking, I twined my arms around his neck.. Getting lost in his swiftness.

**A/N- I was so tired, my house is getting fixed**

**Up and all and needed to do something**

**Instead of help haha..**

**I was hearing the songs Ich Bin nich' ich over**

**And over.. Haha so that helped=)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Kissing Tom was pleasant. I still had my arms around him. I pulled away staring into his eyes. Just getting lost into them. He used his back hand to stroke my face.

"So?" Tom asked.

"So what?" I heard the front door open, in a loud bang.

"I thought my door was locked?" I walked over with Tom. Chantelle was at the door looking kinda pissed.

"Tom what are you doing here?"

"Talking." She walked over to him.

"Omg! You have scratches." Toms eyes went wide. I stared at him.

"Wait I thought you gave it to him…--

"Why would I? Aww, Tommi did that slut give it to you?"

"Chantelle no---"

"WHAT!" I cut in. "TOM YOU'VE BEEN LYING, that's not a surprise. AND YOU-- YOU DIRTY WHORE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOTEL ROOM." I walked directly up to her face. Tom tried to hold me back but no.

"So now you tough?"

"GIRL! I'm FROM L.A. BITCH I CAN KNOCK YOU OUT ANYDAY!" She tried to punch me but I dodged. I slammed her into the wall punching her. Tom took me by the waist. Bill and Julia came through the door also holding me back. I slipped out of their grips and kicked her where it should hurt. I lifted her face and threw her down kicking her shoulder.

"WHAT YOU GUNNA DO NOW! HUH!" She got back up knocking me into the wall. She held me by the shoulders forcing me down. I bit her hand.

"OW!"

"Shut up bitch." I kicked her directly in the stomach. I held her neck. Trying to choke her. I felt 4 hands taking me off of her. It was Tom and Bill.

"LET GO OF ME!" The twins grip was iron. I tried struggling but couldn't Julia helped Chantelle out of the hotel room. As soon as possible they were gone therefore Tom and Bill let me go.

"You have blood near your lip." Bill said. Tom went to the kitchen to get a clothe. He came back.. With a bandage.. And a warm wet cloth. He started to wipe my wounds and patch them up. I looked away from him.

"Do you know what's funny, Tom got in a fight with Jesse McCartney and you Chantelle." Bill said laughing a little. After I was wounded up I sat there quiet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT? You nearly killed her!"

"What was I suppose to do ACT LIKE A PUSSY!" Tom said nothing.

"I should be the one asking shit.. How could you lie like its not a big thing.. How did you get those scratches? Huh?"

"Scratches?" Bill cut in.

"Bill shut up." I said with a growl in my voice. "EXPLAIN!"

"I used a fork.." I ripped the necklace off my neck and threw it against the wall.

"Just get out Tom."

"What so you can go off killing girls. YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL? TOM YOU HURT ME! HOW-- HOW CAN YOU FORGET!" Tom stormed out the door, slamming it shut. I sat there trying not to cry.

"Uhh." Bill said. I let out a deep breath. The door opened revealing Julia with a little blood on her.

"Julia you okay?" Bill asked concerned. She pushed past him and walked over to me.

"Izzy, you alright."

"I should be the one asking that."

"Oh it's her blood, you scratched her really deep. Oh and Bill sorry." He just nodded.

"That was awesome." She added. I looked at her- smiling.

"Thanks."

"Who knew you could fight!"

"I'm from L.A. we don't play." I said laughing. Bill walked out the door suddenly then came back. With shopping bags.

"I forgot to bring you shopping. But I bought those clothes!" He dumped the clothes on the bed, revealing tight short stuff. I picked up shorts that were distressed then looked at Bill.

"Are you serious I'm going to look like a hoochie."

"What's a hoochie?" Julia asked.

"A slut, whore all that shit." Bill said. Bill picked out a outfit. The out fit had a mini distressed skirt, with a halter, that had black flower design. Pretty fancy. And heels. I stared at it mouth opened.

"Bill has style!" Julia exclaimed. I glared at her. She backed out slowly.

"Really Bill?"

"Really." He said confidently.

"When do I have to wear it."

"Since its hot tomorrow then." I shook my head at while rubbing my temples.

"Okay.. I'll do it." Bill and I shook on it.

**A/N- I was stressed. Ha-ha I'm not doin the science thing I figure, it's too much work I'm going to focus on my stories=) **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

The rest of the day Bill and I chose outfits and stupid stuff. At the night Julia and I went for a walk.. We saw thing we shouldn't. Singapore is beautiful at night. Especially from the balcony of your hotel room. I was leaning over looking down out people.. Either playing in the streets at night or working. I heard the balcony's door open I turned around to see Bill sticking his head out and looking lost.

"Umm, I'm leaving now."

"No, come here!" I pulled him towards me. I twined my hand into his and we both stared out to Singapore.

"When are you going to ask Julia?"

"Ask her what?" Bill started to sounds sarcastic.

"YOU KNOW! God.. It's not difficult unless you want me to." Bill stared at me.

"No.. I'm capable of doing it my self.. Remember the lake we went to? *Isabelle Nods* Well I'm planning to bring her there." I smiled.

"Bill that is really sweet." I squeezed his hand. I heard murmuring couple feet away I turned to see Chantelle and Tom snuggled up. I looked at Bill who seemed to be calm.

"Bill stay with us tonight, please.." He looked behind me then at me. He nodded reluctantly. I turned to see Tom and Chantelle kissing, swift moves. I turned back looking at Bill's shoes. He lifted my chin and smiled a helpful smile. I gave a loud cough. Bill started to laugh. I craned my neck to see Tom staring at Bill and I he still had Chantelle in his arms. I wiggled waved at him. While Bill just stare at his brother. I looked down at my hand to see Bill's in mine. I held it up.

"How about we GO INSIDE!" Bill couldn't help but let out a laugh. He pulled me inside.. We started to burst out laughing. I was slapping my thighs as I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Julia said coming from the bedroom.

"Tom's expression." Bill replied. He walked over to give her a hug.

"Oh my god, you should've seen it! He had this cute I mean weird expression. Hilarious." I finished.

"Oh and Bill's staying the night. You don't mind if he's in the bed with you,- do you Jules?"

"No." She looked at Bill. Bill was smiling as he looked at me then he walked out the door.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Julia said.

"No,.."

"Bill with me!"

"You'll thank me later." Julia shook her head. I went to go change. As I came out I saw Julia and Bill snuggled together in bed. I turned off the light and walked out the hotel room for a walk. I heard another door open. I turned to see tom coming our in plaid Pj pants and a white tee. He looked so.. _Ordinary. _I kept walking but he had to call me.

"Izzy?" I turned and smiled.

"Hey." He caught up with me. I looked straight no need to look at him.

"Hello." I said coldly.

"Umm what'ya doin out here?"

"Walking.. Clearly."

"At night?"

"Well it's the hotel.. So clearly its lit."

"This is a weird question but what were you and Bill doing?" _Why do you care?_

"Umm we were talking about tomorrow and other stuff. Him and Julia are snuggled together.. So cute." Tom laughed.

"You do know you, me, Bill and your.. Plastic girl not to mention Julia, are going on a picnic tomorrow."

"Plastic?"

"You can't tell… she looks like plastic, so does her boobs." Tom snorted as he laughed. I just smiled.

"Well, I could tell." I added. Tom tried to reach for my hand but I stuffed it in the pockets of my PJ shorts. He looked disappointed. I stopped in my tracks, spinning around.. Walking to my door. Tom followed. He stuck out his hand.. I shook it.

"See you tomorrow." I tried to pull my hand out of his.

"Tom let go!" I could tell he was enjoying this. He pulled me to him.. Giving me an unexpected hug. I was too shocked to give one back. He pulled away walking back to his door. I hugged my elbows and walked in. Walking slowly to my bed. I plopped my self down swinging my legs over the bed, just like that I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Isabelle WAK UP!" My eye's flew open. I saw Bill over me.

"What time is it?"

"12!" I got out of my bed and ran to the bathroom. I took a shower, got washed up and came out in a bathrobe. I saw the clothes Bill had laid out for me. It was a pink mixed with some orange.. White, yellow plaid short shorts. Along with a cute white shirt that had a fancy flower pattern. I put it on immediately, then called Bill in to help me with my hair.

"Straight or curly.." I asked.

"How about wavy." I raised an eyebrow. He dried my hair then took the flat iron and curling iron.. He did something with my hair. They came out in beautiful curls. He spun me around, doing my makeup. He put light eyeliner with alittle white eye shadow mixed with orange. He kissed his fingers and said.. "Voila!" I just shook my head and smiled. I went to go find heals to wear.

"No Izzy, your wearing these white sandals." I took from him and put them on.

"Look at you, you look cute!" Julia said from the door. I thanked her then hugged Bill.

"Thank Bill he's the genius!" He gave props to him self. It seemed to amuse Julia.

"As I started to walk out, Bill's hand pulled me to the bathroom. On the hook showed the hoochie clothes.

"That's tonight at the club."

"Thanks Bill." I stuck out my tongue, but he started to tickle me.

"Stop!" I said amusingly. I couldn't help but the let the song world behind my wall play in my head. We headed off to Bill's car. As we walked out the hotel room. I saw Chantelle and Tom hand in hand. Tom was wearing the usual jeans and a sweater this time no hat. Well Chantelle, she was in distressed skinny's and a white blouse with white flats. Her hair was up. I continued to walk to Bill's car. Tom finally made an attempt to notice Julia, Bill and I. He looked at me the longest.

"You look fruity in a cute kind of way."

"Danke." I said strutting down the stairs. Then busted out laughing.

"I call shotgun!" I jumped into Bill's car sitting in the front. I took out my ipod and plugged the son Forever Now in. Julia sat in the back, While Bill with me.

"Really? What's with the song?" I hit him on the shoulder as he started the. We started to move out of the lot.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"I.. LOVE this song." I started to sing along.. " Forever today, forever tonight, reset your eyes.. Erase you mind *Bill joins in along with Julia* I would never let you down, join me forever now.. Whisper me… all your secrets!" We all busted out laughing as we drove off to the park.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

"Let me interact.. How can I connect.. To you!" The trio finished the song as they arrived to the park. I shut my ipod and walked out. Bill went to the trunk to take out the set we needed. I picked up the food. Bill set down the cloth, while I prepared the food on everybody's plate. Tom and Chantelle were feeding each other grapes, Julia and Bill shared a drink.. While I took a bite of my sandwich. I let out a sigh and took a sip from my water.

"I have a picnic game for you guys…*Julia pulls out a Frisbee.* Classic" She said. I started to laugh.

"Ooh I don't want to brake a nail" All of us stared at her even Tom.

"Really?" I said.

"What I got these done this morning."

"Pussy." I whispered.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing lets play." I pulled Tom up.

"Alright teams! Bill and I against You and Tom." Julia said.

"It's on!" I said.

"Wait I want to play." Tom and I turned our necks towards Chantelle. Tom stared at me.

"To late.." She let out a grunt. Bill threw the Frisbee, I jumped at it and caught it. I gave the Frisbee over to Tom.. He threw it, Bill almost caught it but it lipped through his fingers. I gave Tom a high five.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. This time Julia threw it.. Tom and I both ran for it colliding together near a hill. We both rolled down on top of each other. We stopped abruptly, Tom was on me. He looked down at me, Then got off. I got up looking for the Frisbee.

"There's something in you hair." He reached over to pull a piece of grass out of my hair. I smiled, thanking him.

"You okay!" Bill said from the top of the hill.

"YEAH!" I screamed. I tried to walk, suddenly my head was in pain. I grunted in pain. Tom caught me. He became blurry.

"Izzy hang in there! Izzy!" Everything went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tom's point of view.**

"Isabelle, wake up!" Tom shook her as lightly as he could. I picked her up as you would cradle a baby. He walked up the hill. He looked at everyone's expression. Bill ran over along with Julia, while Chantelle walked over.

"Izzy!" Julia screamed. Bill stroked her hair. Tom pushed past everyone. Chantelle tried to touch her. I flinched away ignoring her. All I cared about was helping Isabelle. I ignored anyone calling me. I placed her slowly in my car. I walked to the front and drove off. I reached the hospital. I took her in my arms again. Barging into the hotel. One of the workers called the doctor. The nurse took her from me and placed her on a bed and took her to some room. I tried following the girl said, " No, your not allowed." I sat outside waiting. Finally after a hour. The doctor came out.

"No minor injuries, she just fainted.. You might want to watch her. This might happen again." Tom nodded and walked in seeing Isabelle sitting up looking straight. She was still in her clothes. She looked more beautiful then ever. I felt guilt growing inside of me. I sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked calmly.

"Fine, what happened?"

"We were playing Frisbee, we collided and then you lost conscious."

"Oh.. Wow. How stupid of me." I put a finger on her lips.

"No, Don't say that." She tried to bite my hand but I moved away. She looked happy as I laughed.

"There's that smile." Tom said. I leaned in to kiss her cheek but she moved her face letting my lips collide with hers. I put on hand on her cheek while she cupped my neck. Isabelle pulled me closer, I heard her moan. We heard a cough from the door. I turned to see the nurse smiling. She set down the medicine and brought a clipboard to Me. I signed it and picked Isabelle up. She jumped out of my grip.

"I'm not a baby."

"I know.." Izzy started to walk when Tom stopped. She turned around to see what was wrong. He looked as he forgot something.

"Tom?"

"Umm, we have an interview.. Tomorrow and you invited?…" He said.

"Umm, I don't know."

"No your invited. You're the guest." She lifted her eyebrow in amusement.

"Cool!" Tom shook his and continued to walk.

"Did I ever tell you, your blue eyes are cute." Tom said.

"Umm no. But I love your eye's more." _Why did I bring that up? Tom thought. _

"If you don't mind telling me, why did you hurt me?" I felt a wave of uncomfortable through me. I looked at her and let out a deep breath.

"Well look Izzy I didn't mean to."

"Then why?"

"It's just, Chantelle has something I need."

"What's that?"

"You can't tell anyone, Bill knows but you CAN'T tell anyone."

"I swear.."

"It's our record companies."

"Oh then, uh I get it. But stop snuggling around me." I grabbed her hand.

"You do realize I still love you."

"And you realize.. IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO TELL ME!"

"Yes I do."

"Then I rest my case." I sat in his car smiling. He gave me playful punch. I poked his side. He poked my arm. Then we drove off.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Tom and I slowly walk into the room. I heard some murmuring then yelling.

"WELL THIS WOULN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF TOM AND HER WERENT PLAYING!"

"YOU'RE A TRAMP I BET YOU HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" I walked closer to see Julia and Chantelle fighting. Bill tried to calm Julia down. I gave a little cough. Everyone turned their heads towards me. Bill walked over to me.

"How are you feeling?" I looked at Tom.

"She's alright, she just fainted." Tom said. I could tell Bill was relieved as well as Julia.

"Might telling me why you two were fighting." I cut in.

"Well this bottled blonde had the NERVE to say that you and Tom did this on purpose." Julia said.

"Purpose? She LOST consciousness.. And she did it on purpose? How stupid are you Chantelle?" Tom said defending me. I wanted to laugh but I held it in. I continued to watch Tom and Chantelle fight.

"Why are you defending her?"

"BECAUSE! ALL YOU EVER DO IS GET IN BED WITH ME.. Nonstop!" Her face went red. Tom's still stayed the same angered face. Bill's expression was priceless.. Julia had one hand over her mouth.. Well I was examining my nails. Chantelle glared at me.

"IF SHE NEVER CAME ALONG… you and I would've never ha this problem." I looked up looking bored.

"Hey… I'm the problem? I met him before you… so calm down before your precious little face wont be so precious." I finally said.

"It's better if you leave." Bill said. Chantelle. looked around the room then stormed off. I let out a breath and sat down. Tom leaned against the wall. Bill walked out with Julia. It was only 5. I stared at Tom examining him as his eyes shut.. Slowly.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?"

"Defending me."

"I had to.. All that crap she says about you I can't take it." I smiled.

"Tom you know I can fight so no worry." he walked over, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I know but I don't want you to kill her." I smiled proudly.

"Who did your hair?"

"Billi.."

"Ahh, I knew it." I laughed, Tom just smiled. He started to play with his lip ring. I stared as he did it. I slowly leaned in, then door busted open.

"Why doesn't anyone lock the door."

"TOM, WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Chantelle said. I waved good bye.. But then I caught his hand. I pulled his face closer to mine.

"Tonight at nine.. Club. Don't bring the Blondie over there." I leaned to give him a kiss. He kissed me back putting pressure on my lips. He pulled away, walking out. I wondered where Julia an Bill went..

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bill's POV.**

"Hey do think a dollar would help me buy a slice." I asked Julia. She looked at me with that cute expression. Everything was perfect about her. Her hair, her eyes and her personality.

"Well I don't know.. I think it would buy us a drink." I stuffed the dollar back in my pocket.

"Where are we going?"

"Umm, somewhere."

"Where exactly?"

"You'll see. What time is it?"

"Like 6."

"Oh then we have to get back before 8."

"Why?"

"We're goin clubbing." I could tell she was glancing at me sideways. I took her hand twining it into mine. I still looked ahead.

"Aww your blushing." I said.

"And.." She tried to hide the fact.

"And… it's cute." We walked closer. I walked behind her placing my hands over her eyes, guiding her slowly to our destination.

"Bill..?"

"Trust me." We walked closer and I let her go. She clasped her hands over he mouth. She got teary. I put arms around her to comfort her.

"Oh my.. Bill it's beautiful at night." She turned around, twining her arms around me.

"I really like you." She leaned in to kiss me.

"I like you too. And yes I'll be your girl."

"How'd you know?"

"I read minds." She buried her chest into mine. We started to play around.. After realizing we had to leave, we walked back to the hotel taking our last glimpse of the lake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Isabelle's POV.**

I got dressed in the clothes Bill had picked last night. Distressed booty shorts. A white halter that revealed my tummy. And white heals. I straightened my hair and waited for Julia and Bill to come home. I heard the door open.. Along with laughter's. I looked up to see Bill and Julia, hand in hand.

"Hurry and get dressed?" Bill gave her kiss and walked out.

"So.." I said anxiously.

"What." She started to blush.

"ARE YOU AND BILLI OFFICIAL!"

"I guess she started to walk towards the bathroom but I blocked her way."

"I knew it, your dream has been fulfilled."

"Shut up!" She pushed me out the way and slammed the door.

"I knew it! At least say thanks!"

"FINE! Thanks for hooking me up with Bill!" She said from the other side. I felt proud I sat down and waited for everyone to get ready.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

Bill, Julia and I walked downstairs waiting for Tom. Julia was wearing black dress that swirled around her. Bill wore loose fit jeans and a white shirt. Looking plain like old times. I waited for Tom by his car. Julia and Bill were in a convo.. They were also waiting for him. We were all going to drive I Tom's car. Bill had his keys just in case. I hugged my arms as the breeze flew past me. Bill walked over putting an arm around me.

"Cold?"

"No.. not really. I look so, sluttish."

"No not really.. It kind of fits you." I looked at him grinning. I hit him on the chest. I saw Tom coming towards us with a green hood on, light jeans and white sneakers. He stopped in front of me grinning. He bent down to whisper "You look sexy." I tippy toed to whisper back "You look hot." I pulled away Smiling. I waved Bye to Bill and Julia. I sat in shivering a little. Tom stared at me.

"Are you cold?"

"No." I looked out the window to see someone coming towards us but Tom pulled out of the parking lot before the figure can reach us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom's car came to an abrupt stop. I walked out looking all proud. I flipped my hair over my shoulder. I felt a hand around my waist.

"Like old times." Tom said. I just nodded. The lights hit me as we stepped into the club. Tom pulled me to the bar, where we always are. I ordered a beer along with Tom. I turned my head to see Bill and Julia dancing. I turned back taking a gulp of my beer.

"Whoa.. Take it easy.." Tom said, Finishing his in a second. I took another gulp then ordering another. In another minute I finished it. Suddenly I felt really dizzy. I sat on Tom as he put is arms around me. I put my face closer to his. Tracing his lips.

"Let's dance." I got up pulling him to the dance floor. I put my arms around him, that soon shifted to me grinding on him. He pulled me away from the floor.

"What.." I said dizzily. He put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay."

"Yeahhh.." He put his arms around me to steady me.

"What's wrong." Bill said coming with Julia in his arms.

"I'm guessing she's drunk." Julia cut in. Tom gave her to Julia. The two girls walked out.

"How'd it happen?" Bill asked.

"I don't know.."

"Really Tom.."

"I'M so serious I don't know.."

"Wow she is extraordinary." Tom punched his brother. Bill kicked his twin back. The both walked out after the girls. Isabelle was sitting up on the car acting goofy.

"Hey you two! What's five plus five." Tom stared at her along with Bill.. Bill tried not to laugh.

"Uhh, 10." Tom said.

"CORRECT!" Isabelle screamed. "Ooh *hiccup* My head." She clutched her head. Tom ran over pulling her down into his arms.

"We have to get to the hotel. Julia can you carefully drive my car back?"

"Sure." She took the key and hopped into Tom's car. Tom cradled Isabelle in his arms taking her into Bill's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Isabelle are you feeling alright?" Isabelle slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbed but she pushed it down. In front of her, was Tom. _How long has he been here? _

"Tom?" He stroked her face.

"You alright?"

"My head that's it."

"Well you shouldn't have gulped down those beers." I shoed him off.

"Well ehh."

"Get up we have in interview in an hour." He pulled me up.

"How did I get in bed. How long were you here?"

"I put you in bed and all night just to see if your were okay."

"Oh." I walked to the bathroom, getting ready. I came out wearing a black skirt with a blue polo. My hair was straight with a blue bow on the right. I put on Blue flats and headed out. Tom was sitting there in a red jacket with black jeans. He had a band around his head. I walked closer, but past him to the kitchen. I stopped at my tracks seeing Bill and Julia making out. I whispered to Tom to come over. He walked over quietly, Staring at them.

"GET EM' BILL!" He shouted. They both pulled away abruptly. The laughter I held in bursted out. Bill was redder then Julia. They're dating so they shouldn't feel embarrassed!

"Aww, how sweet."

"Really Tom?" Bill asked. He pulled Julia with him, as she passed me, giving me the look. I elbowed Tom.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes! You ruined their moment!"

"I bet you their going to make out again in his 'car' you know."

"Yeah your right."

"Aren't I always."

"Don't cause me more pain."

"Okay.. Let's get going." I followed Tom.

"TOMMI!" I didn't even bother turning.

"Chantelle? Didn't I tell you I have an interview?"

"Yeah but after the interview I thought maybe we can hang out, or something."

"But.."

"TOM! We're going to be late." I cut in.

"She's in the interview too?" Chantelle asked.

"Yeah." Tom said. He took her by his side. I continued to walk. I heard kissing noises, I ran to Bill's car ignoring them. Instead of seeing Julia and Bill kissing, they were just waiting.

"Let's go, Tom can come later." I sat in the back.

"You okay?" Bill asked from the front.

"Just drive." Soon as I said that he pulled out, driving off.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

I walked out of Bill's car, turning my head to see Tom parted from Chantelle. I held my smile back and walked in. Without knowing I stepping into a pothole.

"Ow!" Bill and Tom ran over. Bill took one and hand and Tom the other. Julia rushed over, Chantelle stayed back.

"Izzy! Be careful!" Tom said using his 'warning/concerning voice'. They pulled me. I motioned that I was ok. I continued to walk but Tom held me back. He looked at me then lingering his eyes on me.

"TOMMI COME ON!" Chantelle yelled. His hand was still on my arm not letting go. He slowly moved his hand down to my hand, twining it. I looked up smiling. He pulled me to the building. I saw Chantelle catching up with us.

"Tom.." She said using her wining voice. He shot her a look, which she seemed to ignore.

"Chantelle not right now." said Tom. She reached for his arm, but he flinched away. She crossed her arms and continued to walk.

"Why are you snickering?" Tom asked curiously.

"It's hilarious! Look at her and your like 'not right now'" Tom licked his lips, pulling Isabelle closer to him, basically putting an arm around her. As we stepped into the building, the guy motioned us to the stage. I waited there.. My heart pounding like crazy.

"Nervous." Tom asked, putting pressure on the grip.

"Ye-Yeah."

"WELCOME TOKIO HOTEL AND THEIR PHOTOGRAPHER ISABELLE!" Tom pulled me on to the stage. He waved with one hand, while the other was in mine. Many girls screamed 'I love you bill, OH MY GOD TOM your hot!, Gustav call me! George *faint*'. I sat in between Tom and Bill. I slipped out of Tom's grip.

"Alright calm down guys." The interviewer said. "Hello boys." The boys welcomed in a chorus.

"So how was Singapore so far?"

"Singapore, is beautiful.. Really, Isabelle and I hung out at one of the lakes and we loved it." Bill answered.

"Is it true you've asked a girl there? Hmm Bill."

"I..*laughs.. Blushes.* Yeah." Bill waved to the crowd then shifted his focus back.

"Ha-ha, alright.. This one's for Tom.. You've been spotted with a girl.. All the way in Germany? Tell us about that." She motioned a magazine in Tom's face. Tom let out a chuckle.

"Well she's sitting right here… and yes it was in Germany….. Since we met there." The crowd awed for Tom. I tried to hide my face from embarrassment.

"Is that true?" The girl asked me.

"Ja. Yeah sure.. Tom doesn't seem like the guy to "wow" girls.. But he's really sweet, once you hang around with him.. Bug him couple times… you get it."

The crowd screamed louder then before.

"What about Chantelle?" She showed us a picture of Tom necking Chantelle. I turned my head towards him. He sat there frozen.

"I don't really care about her.. And her fake self." I added. The crowd grew quiet.

"What do you mean fake?"

"CAN'T you---" Tom put a hand over my mouth and whispered. "If you tell them what happened in the hotel room.. There will be rumors and lies." He took his hand off of my lips. I nodded my head and turned back to the interviewer.

"As I was saying… can't you tell?"

"Yeah we kinda can.. *interview flips through cards.*" For the next hour, it's been questions about the band. As the interview was over I slowly walked back stage, to see Julia.. Interested in a magazine. I took a seat next to her.

"Hey.." I said. She lifted her head.

"Hahaha! You almost ratted Chantelle out, and you were so nervous!"

"You could tell?"

"I could tell because I'm you best friend duh!" I saw Bill coming closer with three plates in his hand. On the plate was a bagel, donut and along with that coffee. He handed each plate to us. I put a hand on my stomach. I munched in, not caring.

"Thank Bill." Julia said. Bill took a seat next to Julia, both feeding each other.

"Gross." I said. I got up and walked away as they continued. I saw I pillow an inch away, I slowly reached for it, and turned around to see Bill and Julia. I leaned my hand back but someone caught it.

"Tom let go!"

"How about you come with me." He took me and brought me to his car. He put his bandana around my eyes.

"TOM!"

"Just wait!." I sat in carefully. As Tom drove off.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Tom came to an abrupt stop. I was thinking we were there. Tom helped me out of the car, his hand carefully helping me.

"Stay here." He told me. In few minutes he came back, once again he carefully helped me. I heard the sound of oceans. A cool breeze passed me.

"Okay ready."

"No duh.. Tom… hurry up!" He carefully took off the bandana.. Revealing a ledge where the ocean slammed against the rocks at the bottom. It was cloudy and pretty breezy. I turned to Tom who was holding a guitar. He smiled, and brought me to the ledge.. We sat there letting our feet dangle. He started to play a familiar song.. Ich bin nich ich. I moved along to the beautiful sound, swaying back and forth. Then Tom stopped, leaning over to kiss my cheek. Tat wasn't all I wanted.. I knotted my fist into his baggy shirt and pulled him to my lips. His lips slowly parted soon enough mine doing the same. I leaned back letting Tom's lips fall on my chest, his lips slowly moved to my neck, I pulled him closer. Tom made a little sound in his throat as he roamed me. I heard a cough form above, Tom and I ignored it. It came louder.. Tom looked up not getting off, but abruptly he did.

"Chantelle! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I got up looking up and the figure..

"FOLLOWING YOU! I knew you and this.. This thing! Would sneak off and make out."

"Chantelle.." To started but I cu in before he could say anything else.

"Thing! Bitch! Tom doesn't love, like you! Your worthless nothing to him." She stood there caring less.

"And your point." She responded.

"Tom take her away from me.. Oh and for your info.. He BROUGHT ME HERE!" She ran towards me, I moved out the way causing her to fall off the edge.

"Help!" She cried. I walked over to the ledge to see her hanging.

"How's it hanging!" I laughed at my own joke. Tom shook his head at me, also looking down. "Need Help!" He screamed. Chantelle mad a face, as she wanted to be stuck there. Tom and I helped her up. She sat down on the grass, breathing heavy.

"No offense Chantelle but, you kinda ruined our date.. Well I think it was a date." She looked up at Tom avoiding me.

"So I guess its done."

"Yep, good luck with your carrier.. Trust me you'll never be popular your songs are---" I put a hand over Toms mouth. She stared at him with anger in her eyes. I took Tom's guitar and walked back to the while they fought. I took out my cell phone and started to text Julia.

_Izzy- Hi! OMG I left Tommi and the slut fighting_

……………_.._

_Julia- OMFG R U SERIOUS! Bill's laughing his butt off, he's surprised a girl can make Tom fight against another._

_Izzy- Ha-ha, HI BRO! ILYY! Yeah, she almost fell off the cliff.. I was about to let her drop but Tom didn't want me to._

_Julia- He said he luvs u to. ANYWAY! OMG she almost died.. Your so mean!_

_Izzy- I've done better. Oh Tom's coming bye!_

I turned off my phone. Tom was red.

"How'd it go." I play punched him. He licked his lips slowly. Then turned on the car and drove off.

"Well, she yelled and yelled, then I stood there calmly, then yelled back and she was quiet, threw the contract into the ocean and walked away… That's the end of CHANTELLE!." I started to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Julia, is this blue Persian dress good for tonight's ball?"

"What ball?"

"Joking.. You would know if I ever went Bill would've asked you and we would've gone together.. Duh!"

"Just asking.."

"Mmhmm." Julia and Isabelle were stuck in the hotel room till tomorrow.. Without telling Tom or Bill, their leaving back to Germany.. Well tomorrow they'll tell them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, you should check out Shadowblood13's fanfic.. Love is Life.. Its really amazing.. And the way the characters are Beautiful.. I fell in love with it please read it=)**

**_Chapter 25_**

I slowly packed my suitcase.. Letting the tears flow down. I heard a knock at the door. I made sure not to wake Julia, who was having a hard time leaving Bill. I walked to the door slowly and opened there. Tom hugged me as hard as he could.

"How bout you and me.. Go out for dinner tonight." He sounded confident. I felt a tear coming down.

"Izzy what's wrong?" He brushed his hand across my face.

"Tom I can't go out for dinner tonight." Those words came out in sobs.

"Why?"

"I'm going.. Ba-back to.. *Exhales heavily* Germany, in the afternoon."

"How come you didn't tell me! I could've well, stopped Kendall from taking you.. I can't lose you again." I put his hand on my cheek, therefore I placed my hand over it twining my hand into his. Tom pulled me into a hug, burring me into his clothes.. I started to weep again.

"Imagine how Julia will take it, I'm going to miss you so much Tom." He stroked me hair.

"Me too, think how Bill would take it.. He's going to be depressed forever never letting the thought go. He really loves Julia." I pulled away form his putting my hand on his arms. I saw a tear coming down from one of his eyes. I kissed him.

"Tom, you care!" He put pressure on the kiss, lifting me up from my feet. His arms around me.

"Izzy." I pulled away and turned around to see Julia's eyes puffed up. I whispered Tom to get Bill. Bill came in silk blue pajamas and a gray tee. He looked from me to Julia. Julia grabbed him by the wrist and slammed the door behind them. I sat down on couch, under Tom's wing. I heard some shouting next door.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" Tom and I hurried to the door pressing our ears against the door. The door flew open causing Tom and I to crash to the floor. We looked up to see Bill tear eyed and Julia red. Bill stormed out the room. Julia plopped her self on the bed. Tom ran after his brother, while I took a seat with Julia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom's POV

I ran after Bill as fast as I could. As he slammed the door I shoved my foot through before he could do so.

"Bill wait up!"

"No Tom, I'm not in the mood." Tom grabbed his brothers by the shoulder..

"Mind telling me what happened."

"It's happening too fast Tom, too fast.. I can't lose her."

"Funny cause I said that to Izzy." Bill lifted his face, eyeing his brother.

"Sometimes Bill I can be emotional." Bill shook his head laughing.

"There's my brother's smile. Come on we have to say good bye." Tom lifted my by the shirt, dragging him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy's POV.

"Are you okay." I asked calmly. Julia started to weep.

"This was dream Izzy, to be with Bill live with him. Breath him. Now it's bleh."

"Well…"

"What did Tom tell you! Aren't you going to miss him!"

"Uh yes but.. Look you guys can chat on the phone."

"Why are you taking things calmly."

"Because I know, somewhere here *Points to heart* That guy is there, he's never leaving. He's with you. Bill's with you just like Tom is with me." Julia ran up to hug me.

"How do you handle it all, how do you know." I stared out the window.

"It's what my mom would say, and she was always right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom and Bill helped with suitcases. As we reached the airport. Bill held Julia in his arms, while Tom and I sat there playing numbers.

"HA I WON!"

"No, your cheating Izzy."

"How the hell am I cheating?"

"You just are…"

"Or your just a SORE LOSER!" Tom grabbed my hand playfully waking me with hit.

"Stop hitting your self." I pulled out of his grip. Taking his hand and doing the same thing.

"Ugh I'm so bored.." I said to no one in particular.

"Same here, want to do something to break Bill and Julia apart?" Tom asked, I made sure to see no one here or any security guards. "Ready?" Tom whispered. I nodded.

"SPIDER! BILL THERE'S A SPIDER CRAWLING UP YOU LEG!" Tom shouted. Bill and Julia broke apart, checking Bill's leg. Tom and I gave each other high five's, Laughing hysterically. Julia started to laugh soon enough Bill joined.

"Flight to Germany now deporting." I bit my lip, hugging Tom.

"Good Luck!" I said to him. He wished the same for me. I pulled away pulling him into a deep kiss. I said my last good byes to the Twins and walked towards the plane.

"Back to Germany."

"Yep" Julia responded.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

**Tom's POV..**

I watched her as she boarded the plane, handing her ticket. I could sense Bill doing the same with Julia. I yawned an awful one and started towards the door. Bill was right behind me pulling up his hood. I had done the same. I sat in the car motioning Bill to follow.

"Can't believe their gone, to Germany." Bill said, look more lost then ever. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to ask David, if we can stay there for a month or two.. Besides we are done with tour." A grin showed up upon Bill's face. He took out his cell phone making some random call.

"I'm on it." Bill said.

"What NO!" I tried to knock the phone out of his hand but he kept moving away.

"Bill tonight you better learn how to sleep with your eye's open."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" Bill immediately handed me the phone. He turned around to hide the embarrassment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Isabelle's POV**

I sat down, thanking the flight attendant. Julia was asleep. I wanted to use a marker to draw on her face, but that seemed rude. I took out my cell phone staring at the wallpaper.. Tom and I took. It showed Tom kissing my cheek, while I took the photo. We looked so happy. I shut the phone, and lifted the cover that was covering the window. I leaned my head against it, letting my eyes sht slowly and let my self be consumed by darkness.

"_Honey?" I was in the middle of nowhere, it was a white screen… white as snow._

"_Who's there?" My words echoed in the emptiness._

"_Who else would call you Honey.. The cookie monster? Now turn around and give me a hug!" I turned around to my mother and someone right next to her. I wanted to run but the figure held me back. He looked pretty familiar._

"_Don't remember me?" The figure said. He looked like me, he had my eye's but not my hair.. I had the same face structures. _

"_Dad?" He opened his arms. I ran to him weeping in arms._

"_Dad, but you died when I was-"_

"_Six." He stroked my hair._

"_Mi amor te extrane (translation- my love I missed you)"_

"_Papi, Vater verpasste ich dich auch"_

"_Always a German child."_

"_Sorry I don't know that much Spanish." My father lifted my face._

"_Miha(Don't know how to spell in Spanish.) Dios, look at the strong women you have become. I'm really proud of you." He kissed my cheek._

"_Keep believing in your self." He hugged me one last time then vanished._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia and I finally stepped off the plane. I waited for Kendall, then suddenly my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hi Tom.. You won't believe what dream I had!"

"What? Was it about mir."

"Nein, it was about my father. He was there.. In my dream along with my mother.. WE were a family again."

"That's nice." I heard crunching from the other line.

"Who is it?" Julia asked curiously.

"Tom."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing Julia was asking who it was."

"Oh tell her I said hi."

"Will do, so what's up."

"Nothing, sitting eating a cracker." I let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Cracker.."

"Okay.."

"IZZY JULIA!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Kendall. I told Tom goodbye and ran to Kendall. He welcomed me warmly into his arms.

"Hey how was Singapore?"

"It was amazing!" I took out my camera showing him the pictures I took.

"Perfect, sorry I had to take you out early."

"Ehh, I'm sad but yeah." Kendall took the suitcases and brought them to his car. I checked my cell for the time, then shut it. Kendall apparently still had my camera and was looking through.

"What's this one doing in here." I walked over to see me in Tom's arms that at the park. I glared at Julia.

"Bill dared me." I wish Bill was here so I could glare at him.

"Were you okay?" Kendall asked anxiously.

"Fine, just fainted that day." He looked at me suspiciously. We sat down in his car, Julia was awfully quiet.. The look on her face reminded me of the expression Bill and Tom had when they lost us. Kind of scary.. But sweet.

**Authors Note- Trying to Update but I have loads of exams this and next month=)**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

My phone started to buzz again. Kendall looked at me curiously. I looked at the text.

_Alex- Heard you were in Germany._

_Izzy- Alex as in the Alex Pettyfer!_

_Alex- Yes._

_Izzy- Yeah I'm in Germany, how'd you get my number?_

_Alex- Kendall._

_Izzy- Okay… Yeah so what's up?_

_Alex- Meet me at the park by Kendall's house=)_

_Izzy- Kay! Can't wait!;)_

I shut my phone, and found Julia looking at me.

"What?"

"Who was that? Tom?"

"No, it was Alex.."

"Pettyfer?" Kendall cut in couldn't help himself to.

"Yes." I answered.

"Oh yeah gave him your.." Kendall said. " Number.." He added quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't even bother to go into the house. I left all my stuff with Kendall and Julia. I ran to the park. It was always deserted for some reason. I saw Alex on the grass. As he saw me he got up quickly welcoming me with a hug. I followed him to the grass and sat down hugging my knees.

"So how was Singapore?"

"It was.. Different and exciting."

"As in?"

"Having a fight.. Losing someone… Getting him back.. Problems drama then everything is resolved."

"As the Americans say… stress."

"You can say that again." I ripped grass throwing it nowhere. Alex grabbed my hand twining it with his.

"You know what I've been thinking for the past week?"

"What?"

"You." He turned on me, I stared at his blue eyes just getting lost in them. He started to lean in, but I turned my face. Letting him aim for my cheek.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm with Tom.."

"But I thought him and…"

"NO THEY ARENT! ITS DONE AND HAS BEEN DONE!" I got up and stormed home. As I reached Kendall's door I opened it aggressively. Ignoring comments and ran to my room. I heard a little knock from the door.

"Come in." I answered. It was Julia with a worried expression.

"What the HELL was that about..?"

"Nothing.."

"SAY IT!"

"NOTHING!"

"Don't make me tell Tommi!"

"You wouldn't." She ran to my phone, taking it in her possession and running out my room.

"HAHA I WOULD!" I tried to run after her but she locked herself in the bathroom. I pounded hardly against the door.

"Now lets see, not Tom.. HEY Tom's number."

"JULIA YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"I'm not listening… Hello?" I heard she put the phone on speaker.

"Izzy?" Tom said.. "You do realize I'm sleeping.."

"It's not Izzy dim wit."

"Julia if you're here to talk with Bill you have reached the wrong-"

"When will you ever stop being a dumb ass, listen something's wrong with Iz she came in all mad after her meeting with you know.. _Alex_"

"What about Alex? What was she doing with him? Where is she?"

"JULIA YOU ARE DEAD!" I cut in.

"Isabelle I can hear you.. You know that." I leaned against the wall.

"Yes." I said obeying Tom, in some weird way. Julia finally opened the door handing me the phone. She skipped away, while I held the phone against my ear, noticing speaker was off.

"Hi.." I said shyly.

"Don't act dumb.. *yawn* what's up?"

"Go back to sleep Tommi."

"What so you can have another hot date with Alex..?"

"We didn't even have a date.. And it wasn't.. hot either you know what…"

"Your lying.. What did he do? Isabelle tell me." Tom tried to sound desperate but under the tiredness he couldn't budge.

"*Breathes out* Well, he tried to kiss me, BUT I moved.. Luckily.. Tom.. I .."

"Wow…Why didn't you tell me? I could take that punk any day."

"YOU didn't let me finish… I think he likes me!" It was quiet for a while till Tom let out a breath.

"Well, I wish I was there.. But can't we're leaving for Malaysia."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Tom let out a yawn, I heard a rustle of noise in the back.

"What's that noise."

"Bill.. he's here to take my suit case. Hey Bill Izzy says hi. GET AWAY… BILL!" No longer I could hear Tom.

"Hi Izzy."

"Hehe Hi Bill." I heard something drop in the back ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"AHHHHH"

"NO…!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"THAT'S MY LEGS BITCH!" I sat there twirling my hair, and hearing the twins fight..

"Hello Isabelle we'll call you… THAT'S MY HAT! TOUCH IT AND YOUR.. BILL!" I shut the phone laughing as hard as I could. I walked to Julia's room. She appeared to be blasting music. I threw a pillow at her. She got up and backed against the wall.

"Hola, Seniora Julia. Ready to die? Hmm?"

"Isabelle, uhh KENDALL! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I heard footsteps coming.

"I'm here, Isabelle put the bat down." I dropped the bat behind me.

"I wasn't going to kill her! She's my bestie! Gosh" I walked out the room leaving the two confused.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

"ISABELLE! I FOUND OUT THE COMETS ARE GOING ON TONIGHT!" Kendall called from his bedroom. I ran as fast as I could.

"What! Omg when?" I asked.

"Tonight at 20:00."

"Oh mein gott! Tom told me that they're leaving for… DAMN!"

"Haha you're always falling for his tricks." Julia said from the door. "Come on we have like minutes before the show starts and you're the only one who understands German." I skipped to the Media room. I turned on the cable, hooking it to the plasma. I turned on the TV, turning it to MTV Germany.

"Willkommen auf der Comet Awards! Wir haben viele Handlungen an diesem Abend! Aber zuerst fangen wir mit den besten Live Act." I stared at the T.V. Looking through the live acts. Finally Tokio Hotel showed. "There's no real LOVE in you." It was quiet before the announcer spoke.

"Ich kenne euch sterben, um den Gewinner zu hören! Der Gewinner ist ... TOKIO HOTEL!" I saw Bill run up onto the stage first, followed by Tom, then Georg then Gustav. The boys gave each of their hugs.

"DANKE! UM DEN FANS! DANKE SHON! Wir möchten unsere Live-Act Helfern bedanken! Und Umm Ja." Bill let out a little laugh. Tom started to say something.

"Wir möchten auch unsere Mädchen, dass es für uns * Crowd awes * Aber jetzt sind sie weg danken. Yeah, so dass wir Liebe und Dank an alle unsere Fans und unsere Produzenten, die uns geholfen DANKE!" Kendall and Julia were looking at me confusingly.

"Bill said, he thanks the fan for helping them win live act and the people who helped make the live act happen. Tom said.. *Gets lost in thought* That he thanks Julia and I for being there, without us they felt something.. I forgot.. Uhhmm he loves us and htnaks the fans without them blah blah you get it."

"Ohh" Julia and Kendall said. I ran to my room to get my phone, then came back to watch the rest of the award show.

"Izzy Look Billi and Tom are presenting." Julia said. I looked up to see Bill holding a envelope and Tom holding a comet. All I heard Was Jan Delay.

"Who Jan Delay?" Julia asked.

"Some German singer." I said. I put on the song Young by Hollywood Undead. Julia started to sing.

"We will fight or we will fall till the angel save us all."

"That's my favorite part." I said. My phone rung.

"Hello?"

"What'd ya' think bout the comet?" Bill said.

"Billi! I'm so proud of you punks! God! Tom lied to me, ehh. But I'm wirklich stolz auf meinen Bruder und Geliebten!"

"Danke, did you hear Tom's speech."

"Ja, It sounded cute."

"Who is it?" Julia asked.

"It's Bill."

"Who was that?" Bill asked.

"Julia."

"Can I talk to her."

"Why Don't you call her! Duh, hand the phone over to Tom." I heard sound of rustling.

"Hello."

"TOM! IM PROUD OF YOU GUSTI AND GEORGE AND NOT TO MENTION BILLI! YOU LIED PUNK! ICH LIEBE DICH FUR IMMER JUNGS!"

"Calm down you sound hype. We're in Germany.." He sad Germany seductively.

"OMG THE AWARDS WERE IN GERMANY!" I turned to Kendall.

"You could've signed me up for photographing."

"I didn't want to, you just came back." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Where in Germany?"

"Not where we live, like your close to where we live… Oberhausen is far **(a/n- I think its far)"**

"Oh, well then when are you coming to Magdeburg?"

"Tomorrow, I'm convincing the group to fly."

"Well they better listen." I let out a deep sigh.

"Cheer, up I know you wanna see me."

"Tom shut up!"

"I knew it." He turned off the phone. As well as I did. I placed it down walking towards Julia's room. She was Jumping Up and down.

"Are you okay? Wait let me say it in Italian I've been practicing. Stai bene?"

"Taci noi italiani sono molto impressionante!"

"What?"

"WE ARE VERY AWESOME!"

"Okay, why are you jumpy…?"

"Bill..*Jumps up* Is *Jumps down* In Germany!*stops Jumping*" She twirled around me. Looking more excited then ever. I put my hands on her shoulder.

"Calm.. Down" I said slowly. She glared at me an skipped outwards. I picked up her cell phone to see Bill's recent text.

_I missed you can't wait to see you, and I have a surprise. Since I'm in Germany. Meine Liebe. - Bill your Bill._

All I could think was Aww! Was Bill going to do what Tom did? Well Twins do think alike.

**Authors Note- I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE COMETS IT IS TRULY FICTIONAL! I had to say that or future readers will get mad.. =)**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

A day went by fast. Since Julia couldn't stop talking about Bill at dinner. Bill this, Bill that. It took forever for her to shut up. Well karma hit Tom, he told me the same about Bill, the way her couldn't stop talking about Julia. Caused me to crack up. I loved this couple. Julia was waiting for Bill to come to our door. As was I, I knew Tom would come. The door knocked lightly. Julia jumped up, running to the door, opening it with all the excitement in the world. She jumped into Bill's arms. They embraced each other, with spinning and kissing. I walked to the door to greet Bill. I looked around to see if Tom was near if was playing a prank on me. I asked Bill if Tom was with him, or if it was a joke. Bill shook his head, explaining Tom's lazy ass didn't want to come. I could tell he was lying because he kept smiling. I told the love couple I was going to the park to clear my head. They didn't seem to notice. I walked by some houses. Kids playing outdoors, some teens just sitting there cranking up the music. I smiled remembering how my mom would get mad every time we visited Germany I would sit outside at the dark hearing random songs. Good Old days. As I walked closer to the park. There were kids actually playing today. Half of them stared, while the others ignored and played. I walked past the park, past the woods. To somewhere.. There was a little pond. By the pond was a Figure, tall he had cornrows.. TOM! I wanted to run.. But I slowly walked closer. I gave a little cough. Tom turned around and smiled. He slowly stood up opening his arm. Without think I ran to him. Into his arms where I belonged.

"Meine Liebe" I said. He stroked my hair. I pulled away and hit his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"FOR LYING!"

"Come on give me credit I can lie."

"You know Tom.. Never mind. How'd you know I would be here?"

"I had a feeling. You do love nature."

"And you hate it." I smiled. I sat down on a rock.

"Do you know what this place reminds me of?"

"What." Tom said.

"When I was little my mom brought me to a lake, there was a rock a big one. I walked to it , it wasn't that deep. But where the rocks was it was. I jumped on the rock and it was slippery, therefore I fell into the dirty water."

"Dirty?"

"Yes it was." Tom took out something form his back.

"Strawberries?"

"Ja, Ich liebe"

"I know.." I took one. Taking a little bite while Tom shove it in his mouth. I took one strawberry and threw it at him. From eating strawberry's, it turned into a war. I ran behind a tree. I felt two hand pulling me.

"Do you miss my kisses?" He asked. I smiled shyly.

"Yes Tommi." He leaned in. His lips full on mine. I twined my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He made a little sound in throat. A smile danced on his lips. I pulled away.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Shut up." I put my head on his chest.

"You've never asked me into bed yet.."

"Well do you want to." I gave a little shrug.

"Ehmm…." My phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Come HOME! KENDALLS GONE FOR 3 DAYS.. Don't ask why because I don't know. Bill and I made dinner!" Julia exclaimed. I clicked of the phone and looked up at Tom. I rolled my eyes, and started walking home. I turned to see if Tom was following, he was a step behind, he gave a little jog…. To catch up with me. He twined his hand with mine. We reached home quicker then we thought. I knocked on the door, it flew open. Julia stood there with s sunflower dress on with an apron. Bill wore jeans and a tee. No make up. Letting his hair lank around him, I walked in smelling the aroma of food. I let go of Tom, and walked to the dining table. Food was laid out all types, Italian, Asian and German. But mostly Italian and German. I sat down, next to Julia, while the brothers sat with each other.

"Is there something special going on." Tom asked pouring him self some beer and pasta along with salad. I did the same except I put a little German food.

"What's this?"

"Bill's favorite, German food of all.. From the fast food restaurant couple blocks down." I took a bite of this hamburger looking food.

"Well bill you have great choice, It's delicious." He smiled. Julia went to the kitchen to get something. It was desert. My favorite chocolate ice cream! But for her and Bill it was Vanilla. For Tom strawberry.

"Bill you're a loser."

"Why Iz?"

"You hate chocolate." He stuck out his tongue. I gave the same back. I finished my ice cream. And walked to my room. I sat on my bed looking up a the roof. I played the song Young again. I fell in love with it. I heard my door open. I didn't bother to look. He sat next to me. Causing the bed to shake. He twined his hand with mine.

"Hollywood Undead… Nice choice."

"Oh shut up." Tom started to nudge me. I closed my eyes. Slowly his lips parted open on my neck, sucking on it slowly. I gave a little moan. I heard footsteps. I pushed him off me. His hand still in mine.

"I really want to visit your house."

"Why?" He licked his lips, he noticed I was looking therefore he did it again.

"Cause I wanna see that Brittney Spears picture on your wall."

"Who told you?"

"*Snicker* Bill."

"Did he tell you that he has a Nena poster with hearts around it." I laughed out loud causing Bill to come in to my room.

"What's funny."

"You and your Nena Poster!"

"Nein, Tom Sie haben nicht"

"Ja, ich habe…" Bill came at Tom. The boys rustled on the ground.

"OH MEIN GOTT.! BILL STEIGEN VON IHM, TOM DU AUCH!" Bill stood up and brushed him self off.

"Fine, I'll be the mature one." I rolled my eyes as he left.

"Ich schwore. You twins!"


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

Tom started to leave, but I caught his hand. He looked at me.

"Remember that day, when you were over.. You promised to have a night with me."

"… Oh yeah.."

"So where's the promise?" He fell on me, kissing my neck lightly.

"How about now." He kept kissing his lightly then went to my chest pressing his lips ever so hard.

"But no kissing, just sleep." I said in a little girls voice.

"Okay." Without listening he pressed his lips against mine. My lips parted slowly, letting his tongue in. We played around for couple seconds. Then he was off of me. We looked up at the ceiling. Our hand twined.

"Sometimes I wonder, what will happen when I'm older."

"Why would you think like that?"

"I don't know, Kendall's house makes me wonder."

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"No I'm on a break, for god knows how long."

"How bout I take you up to my house tomorrow.?"

"Oh! That's sounds cool."

"It's a small village."

"Oh, I don't really care." I squeezed his hand, he returned the pressure. My head slowly turned towards him, my eye's shutting… letting the darkness consume me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I twisted and turned. The pressure was lifted from my hand. I woke up. There was a faint of sun pouring through the window. I blinked couple times to get used to my surroundings. I walked downstairs. I grabbed my silk robe and threw around me. I smelled pancakes. I ruffled my hair and sat on the stool.

"Hey Jules." She turned around and smiled.

"Where's Tom and Bill."

"I don't know.." She said sarcastically. I went to the bathroom to wash up. There was something wrong with Julia. I took a warm and long shower, I came out wearing white skinny's a black half tee shirt. With my hair straightened. I put on black and white converse. And skipped downstairs. The house was quiet.

"Hello." I said awkwardly. I looked around if anyone was there. I walked out of the house locking it behind me. I skipped down the little set of stairs. And looked around.

"Izzy where are you going." Said Kendall's Neighbor Ellyn.

"Hi Ellyn! I'm just going for a walk, have you seen anyone leave the house?"

"Ah yes! They told me to tell you to walk straight then turn.. You'll see a little bridge with water under."

"Okay thanks Ellyn." I listened to her directions. She was right. It looked like a Chinese setting. A little Bridge over a lake, surrounded by moon flowers, lilies and roses. The tree's were greener then green. They looked fake. I never knew Kendall had some garden near his house. I walked closer…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tom, Julia, and Bill jumped out.

"Umm, thanks but it's not my birthday." I said. They all started to laugh. "What's so funny I don't get it."

"Nothing, just wanted to do something." Tom said. Something shimmered in his hand. I looked up, getting lost in his eyes. I saw another figure behind him. But the figure hid as looked. Bill and Julia strolled off. I looked back at Tom who was grinning. I slapped him playfully.

"What's goin on?" He spun me around by surprise.

"Tom.." He his hand over my mouth.

"Shh!" He said.

"Ok.." I mumbled. I felt a cool touch to my neck. I looked at the necklace.

"You left it in Singapore." He said. I put my hand on the necklace again.

"Well." He pressed his lips against mine. He pulled away, cupping my neck.

"When will stop talking." I rolled my eyes, and twined my arms around him pulling him to me. He depend the kiss. His roamed my mouth as I played with ring.

"Izzy?" Someone said. I pulled away non to gently. Tom's arms were still around me. I saw Alex standing there. I felt Tom tense. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Alex.. What- what are you doing here?"

"Yeah what are you?" Tom pulled me closer.

"Umm, never mind."

"Leave her alone." Tom said out of no where. I tried to hush him. Alex turned around. Om let go of me and got in Alex's face.

"You heard me."

"BILL!" I called. I knew he was somewhere around here. I heard sound of bushes. Bill came out with a camera in his hand. I looked at him then the camera. I pointed At Tom who was yelling at Alex. Bill walked over trying to calm his brother. Alex walked away.

"Get off of me Bill."

"Just trying to help."

"Well you help to much."

"Show some pride!"

"In what!"

"I don't know!"

"Why are they fighting." Julia said from behind me.

"I really don't know."

"YOUR SO INCONSIDERATE TOM!"

"OF WHAT!"

"EVERYTHING!"

"BILL SHUT UP!"

"Make ME!"

"oh god, Julia go get Bill I'll get Tom." We both ran over taking our loved one's and holding them back.

"You guys really need to stop fighting." I said. Bill calmed down. Tom did as well. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Feel better Tommi."

"Kinda."

"Hey how bout we go for ice cream?" Tom took out his cell.

"I got something better." He took my hand and pulled me into a running position. We were standing on ledge. Beneath us was a city, Magdeburg.

"We're goin to my house." He cheered. He pulled me down a hill then turned left. We were in front of a nicely painted house. It was nice for a little family. Tom knocked on the door couple times before it opened. A lady stood there. She looked like Bill.

"TOM, Oh mein gott! Wie geht es Ihnen! Wo ist Bill?"

"Er ist mit seiner Freundin. Oh Mama ist dies Isabelle."

"Oh Hallo? Deutsch oder Englisch?"

"Beide. Hi nice to meet you."

"Come in." I stepped in, Tom just behind me. I felt the urge to go to his room. But I was held back by Tom's hand.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

I sat down on their leather couch. Tom sat next to me his hand folded in his lap. Mrs. Trumper(**Used to be Kaulitz, but she got re-married**!), pored some coffee for me, I took a sip then set it down. Tom shifted his position into a lazy sitting position with one arm around me."Tom how come you never told me about Isabelle?" Mrs. Trumper said.

"We lost touch."

"How about Bill, has he got a girlfriend now?"

"Yes, Mom.. Her name's Julia, she's Italian. They both love each other very."

"Tom, sit up and don't you dare use that tone with me."

"Was habe ich getan?"

"Sein faul und rücksichtslos." I wanted to laugh.

"Tom listen to your mother. Mrs. Trumper, Bill said the same thing."

"He did? That's good of him."

"How am I inconsiderate?" Tom said with a little whine in his voice.

"You just are." His mother got up, taking the dishes and walked out the house with her keys.

"She doesn't look happy to see you."

"It's not that, she's just my mother.. of course she's like that."

"Where's your step father?"

"Work I guess." This was the perfect Time. Tom watched me as I got up. He looked at me curiously.

"Well.." I ran off trying to find their room. I saw a master bedroom, then the bathroom. Then a room with Nena's poster. It did have hearts around it. Wait are those kissing marks? I walked closer, but I felt to hand pull me back.

"No Tom put me down!"

"Nein." I hit his hand causing him to drop me. I ran to his bed and saw the Brittany Spears wallpaper. It was half ripped. She was half naked. I turned my face from it and walked to Tom who's face showed embarrassment. I kissed his cheek and walked to the living room.

"What? Nothing about the poster?"

"No, cause I have a Johnny Depp poster back in L.A. and he is dreamy."

"Dreamier then me." He raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, Tommi.. I dream every day.. To meet Johnny Depp.. And kiss him."

"Really?"

"No idiot!" He grinned. I jumped into his arms, lightly pressing my lips against his neck.

"Sie sollten wissen, Ich liebe dich und nur dich."

"Ich kenne." He pressed his lips hard against me cheek, his lips ring cool to the touch.

"Sometimes, you wonder what Julia and Bill might be doing."

"Their being Julia and Bill."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bill, stop your ripping the flowers!" Julia exclaimed. Bill stepped on the last of the flowers that stood in his way.

"I'm done." Julia held the crushed flowers to her chest. She glared at Bill.

"Nature hater, In Italian we would say, Fiore frantoio .. i fiori si possono schiacciare"

"What? Hope this cheer's you up but your so cute when you speak Italian."

"I just said nature hater, and thanks!" Julia jumped up, Hugging Bill.

"No one, I swear can stay mad at you."

"Really, Tom can."

"But your brothers. Duh."

"Explains everything." Julia looked up from Bill's chest. She pressed his lips against his.

"You and Izzy are so alike!"

"That's why I consider her my sister."

"I consider her a wacky best friend."

"Sometimes it makes you wonder, what Tom and Izzy are doing right now."

"It does doesn't it." Julia said. Night poured down, Julia and Bill walked home hand in hand, talking about random stuff. Julia slid the key into the doors slot. She opened the door slowly and found Tom sitting on the couch. We walked closer, to find him stroking Isabelle's hair. She fell asleep. Bill tapped Tom. He looked up.

"Help me put her in her room." He whispered. Bill carefully moved the table, as Tom took Isabelle, into his arms. In couple minutes Tom came back, stretching.

"How did she fall asleep?" Bill asked. He plopped him self in a chair.

"We were umm kissing, then she put her head on my legs, suddenly she fell asleep. I have to say, Izzy has guts *Yawns* She's really tuff for a girl. I'm Proud to meet her." Tom walked out the door. Bill hugged Julia goodbye and followed his brother.

"Brothers.." Julia said. She walked upstairs, to rest.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

Tom knocked the door lightly. Their mother stood their, her arms crossed. She broke out of that position and hugged Bill. Bill tried to struggle out but her grip was like iron.

"Bill!"

"Mama." Bill exclaimed. She welcomed them in. Bill threw his sweater on the sofa, as well as Tom.

"I heard you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah." He stretched, and took the tea, their mother was offering. Tom refused.

"How is she? Did she pass the so called test sweetheart?"

"Yes mom, Why do you think their together, and this douche trusts to easily." Tom cut in.

"Excuse you, watch your mouth."

"Mom, I'm older now-"

"I don't care.." She said sounding demanding. Tom rolled his eyes.

"What does Tom do with the Isabelle?" Simone asked Bill. Bill laughed at his mothers joke. Tom glared at Bill, hopefully thinking, Read my eyes.

"They kiss a lot, hug and talk you know that's Tom and Isabelle, plus she enjoys it." Simone raised and eyebrow.

"Really, Tom you have some nice sluttish girl." Tom felt tense. He couldn't control the anger that flooded through him.

"SHE'S NOT A SLUT! MOM DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! WHY WOULD YOU! SHE'S NOT LIKE THE OTHER TRAMPS!" Tom walked out the door slamming it behind him. Bill stared at him mother.

"What does he mean?" She asked him.

"She lost both of her parents, she lost her mother two weeks ago. Then Chantelle came into her life.. Because of Tom, but then Tom fixed it.. Mom it's all confusing even I'm getting a headache."

"It's okay. Tell him I'm sorry for saying that. Do you know what I think?"

"Ja?"

"He and her should get married."

"NO way! I was thinking that!" Simone patted Bill on the shoulder then disappeared down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabelle laid there asleep. She wasn't disturbed until she heard something thrown at the window. She twisted and turned to ignore the sounds but it wouldn't stop. She got up and opened the window. She found Tom with pebbles in his hand.

"Tom.. It's 3 in the morning! don't they usually do this in movies?"

"What? I can't be romantic?"

"Very." I blew him a kiss, he just grinned. He motioned for me to come down. I shook my head, saying no. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Grr, fine.. Wait I'll let you in."

He just nodded his head. I walked downstairs trying not to wake Julia. I opened the door slowly, showing Tom the way in. He had this lost look on his face. I turned his face towards mine.

"What happened?"

"My mom."

"What?"

"She thinks you one of the one nighter's, when we've been dating for a month."

"I don't care what she thinks. I swear I thought you would choke on date." He pressed his lips against mine.

"Come on, your sleeping with me." I pulled his lazy butt up to my room. I turned off the lights, and jumped into bed with Tom. I snuggled in close with him. His body heat flowing around me. He tightened his arm around me, I closed my eyes slowly falling into sleep mode.

**A/n- I'm Kinda sad, maybe and that's A BIG MAYBE 3-4 chaps before its over=) But I'm really not sure how to end it..!=P P.s. Sorry the chap was short**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

I woke up slowly, trying not to wake Tom.. Who appeared to be heavily asleep. I got up slowly, till I felt a hand on my arm, I turned slowly to see Tom's arm, I pulled it off slowly and went to take a shower. After a hour, I came out in white Capri's, a blue and white striped Aero shirt, with white sandals. I came out drying my hair with my towel then threw it on a chair. I noticed Tom still a sleep. I sat next to him trying to wake him.

"Wake up.. Come on.." I took my wet hair and splashed it across his face. His eye's flew open. He grabbed my wrists, and pulled it close to his face. He pecked me on the lip then got up.

"Yeah your welcome." I said as he closed the door. I walked downstairs, and found Julia on the couch eating an orange. I took a piece from her.

"Hey, that was my orange piece." She wined.

"And, what should I do?" Julia was staring at something, I turned to see Tom coming downstairs.

"Hi Tom, what a pleasant and the weirdest surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping." He grabbed me by the waist and pressed his lips against my neck, missing my cheek.

"As in, _sex?" _Julia said seductively. I gave her the look, she sat their knowing what I can do.

"No just sleep." He walked over to the kitchen, and grabbed a juice bottle.

"Go back home Tom." I said.

"Don't want me here?" He mocked.

"Ehh, your mommy might be worried.. Also Bill just go don't make me force you."

"I would love to see that." Julia cut in. Tom and mine head shot toward Julia, she got up and slowly walked away.

"Fine, but I want to ask you something later." As he walked out I leaned against the door. I smiled, looking into his eye's he started to play with his lips ring.

"Fine." He waved a goodbye, he forgot to pull his pants up.

"TOM YOUR GONNA!-" He almost tripped, but then caught him self, he turned around and smiled.

"I'm fine." He continued to walk.

"Sure" I murmured. I walked back inside and saw Julia, by the TV again.

"What are you doing back here again?"

"T.V duh?" I rolled my eye's and grabbed a coke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom walked closer to his house to find Bill moping around the front porch.

"What's up bro." Tom yelled. Bill turned around, looking stunned.

"Where were you?" He asked curiously. "With Izzy perhaps."

"Bill shut up, with your stupid self.. Damn." Tom opened the door to find his mother reading a magazine, and his step-father watching T.V.

"Hey mom, Gordon." Tom's mother didn't even bother to look up his step father did. Gordon greeted Tom with a bear hug.

"Tom wie werden?"

"Gut. Danke." Gordon patted his shoulder then went back to sit. Tom ran upstairs to get washed and changed. He came downstairs, in light jeans a white shirt and white sweater. He opened the fridge and grabbed a coke. Gordon kissed Simone bye, and the boys a hug. Simone was staring at her son, angrily.

"Yeah?" He said to her. Bill sat where his stepfather sat.

"I want to tell you something Tom.. You're grown and I think you're ready. Bill also."

"Uhh, *takes sip, lets out a laugh* What?"

"Marriage." She responded. Tom literally spit out his coke. Bill watched amusingly.

"What?" He wiped his out with the back of his hand.

"I believe she said marriage." Bill said.

"Shut up. You agree Bill?"

"Why wouldn't I, of-course I want to spend my life with Julia." Tom stared at his family for a moment.

"Well, I think.. I-" Tom's phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Tom! Meet me at the coffee place three blocks down from your house."

"Okay." He shut his phone. And waved good bye to his mother also pulling Bill along with him.

"Where are we … Ow! Going."

"What does she mean by marriage, do you think I should?" Tom kept pulling Bill along with him, forcing him into the car.

"Yes! TOM! I know you love her don't lie.. Marry her! Wanna go bye a ring?"

"Ehh not yet, I want it to be special…"

"What, wait? What!" Tom tried to smack Bill, but he kept moving, he tried again, but missed, The twins laughed like it was the **good old days;).**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

Julia and I waited for Tom to come through. I was wondering why Julia was with me, I pushed down the thought and waited. In the meantime I was hearing, Sugar.. Sung by Wynter. I was humming to it, Julia looked pretty annoyed. I saw Tom and Bill come through the door. But I kept listening to the song. Tom walked over grabbing a headphone out of my ear. He started to sing Flo Rida's part.

"Always the rapper boy." I said to him. I greeted him, then took my Ipod and shoved it in the pocket of my Capri's.

"You guys do realize you match." Julia and Bill said at the same time. Tom and I looked at each other. He had a little blue on his sweater and Shirt. He was wearing light jeans, and a white sneakers. We looked at each other head to toe.

"Coincidence?" Tom said.

"Yeah.." I responded awkwardly. Tom turned his face, and ordered a coffee as well as Julia and Bill. I ordered a water. I took a sip, while playing tap tap on my touch.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked from across.

"Playing Tap tap."

"What?"

"Itouch game." He made a face, then he started to write something on a napkin. He slid it over.

_Tom wants to marry you! couldn't wait to tell you. And he might kill me.._

I started to write aggressively.

_YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU TELL ME! TOM'S SUPPOSE TO YOU ARE SO DEAD!_ I slid it back to him. He mouthed sorry. Tom looked at us thoughtfully. He took my hand taking me outside the coffee shop. I stood there as he looked at me.

"That punk told you, didn't he?"

"Tell me what?" I said dumbly. He playfully slapped me. I slapped him back. He hit me again. I pushed him.. He pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest.

"Hey, do you wonder if the moon's going to come out tonight?"

"I don't know, it's finally nice in Germany." I slowly licked my lips.

"Why'd you do that?"

"What?" I said looking up from his chest.

"Lick your lips like that.."

"Got a problem…" I said giggling. I took out my touch, and shoved it in his face.

"Remember this picture." The picture on the screen showed, Tom looking at the screen of the TV licking his lips in Singapore. He let out a laugh.

"Yeah now who's talking." I heard the door open from behind us. Bill stood there, Julia just right behind on the phone.

"Hi…" I said awkwardly.

"Kendall's home. He couldn't reach your phone." Julia said, shoving her phone in her pocket. I looked at Tom.

"It's ok I can walk home." I started to walk, Tom caught my wrist.

"Then let me walk you.." I made a thinking face then accepted Tom's help. I waved Bill and Julia bye and started to walk with Tom. Tom slid his arm around my waist, and stuffed his other hand in his pocket. I heard a girl scream. I turned out around to see a group of girls looking straight at Tom. Tom's face was in shock. He waited there for them to come.

"STOP!" I screamed, they came to a halt.

"One at a Time, try not to kill him." They all started to scream again. Tom rapidly signed autographs and took pictures. I started to walk away as he was busy. I started to play Starstruck, By Lady Gaga. I turned back to see Tom with a frown looking at me. I waved a good bye, an blew him a kiss. I kept walking.. Looking at the surroundings that were around me. I saw Kids playing, jumping around or some teens with friends hanging around. I turned off the song, and saw Kendall's house coming up. I walked up to it slowly, unlocking the door. I walked in slowly.

"Kendall?" I heard rustling form the kitchen. Kendall appeared trying to make food.

"HI!" I screamed. He jumped and turned around. He opened his arms, I penguin-ed walked over to him. He gave me a warm hug.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Business stuff. Oh and work tomorrow." I groaned..

"No you said a months vacation!"

"Uh, oh yeah." I made a duh, face and plopped my self on the sofa.

"Why were you out for business?" I flipped through some channels.

"Photograph business, new stars coming to Germany, and no I got someone else to do the pictures."

"Yeah!" I said lifelessly. I found a show I wanted to watch, MTV Cribs. I heard thunder outside. I slowly got up, to see clouds in the sky.

"ARE FRICKEN SERIOUS! IT WAS SUNNY COUPLE MINUTES AGO!" I said to no one in particular.

"It was." Kendall said from behind me. I rubbed my temples. I started to walk to the backyard.

"CALL me if you need me Ken!" I called. I sat down where Kendall built a new patio. Gravel, rocks tones on the bottom.. And nice chairs, with a table and an umbrella on Top. Came in handy today. I sat down looking at the drizzling of rain, that soon enough turned into pouring wads. I heard sounds in the rustling bushes. I didn't bother to get up. Tom popped out, falling down. He looked up at me… he was pretty soaked. He sat right besides me, shaking him self off.

"Stop your getting water on me!"

"Why'd you leave? You should've waited."

"Tom, that's stress! I can't wait an hour just for those fan-girls, to be over with you."

"You do have a point."

"Duh. He-he your soaked." He placed his wet hand on mine, gripping it and pulling me up, into the rain.

"Tommi NO!" I stood there trying to run and not get wet, but Tom's grip held me back. The rain felt like feathers, just pounding against your skin and you wouldn't feel anything. I lifted my face up letting the rain drops collide against my skin. I twirled around. It felt nice. Tom took my hand, he started to kneel. _Oh god now! _I thought.

"I wasn't only with the fans you know." He stuffed his hand in his pockets and took out a box. My heart thumped, like it wanted to leap out of my chest. He looked pretty uncomfortable. I pulled him up.

"YES!" I pressed my lips against his.

"You didn't let me say it."

"Tommi, you looked uncomfortable…" He wiped his face from the rain, as did I. He opened the box, and slid the ring on me. The box had two rings. I slid the ring on Tom. The rings had my name and Tom's on it. My ring was pretty romantic, his name with a heart… Well the one I put on him.. Had my name with a smile. I pulled him inside and upstairs. He slowly kissed me, pushing me down on m bed, I took of his wet sweater, as I slid off my shoes. He slowly kissed my jaw to my neck…..

**A/N- HEY! YEAH I FINISHED! TOOK ME THE WHOLE DAMN DAY! Lol Idk why.. But anyways.! TOMMI ND IZZY FINALLY HAVE *** lol but I'm not writing my Best friend Johniee we call her that but her name is Carla. she's gunna write in the next chappy so… yeahXD. REVIEW PWEEZE!=)P.S! CHECK OUT TWINSWORD'S NEW FANFIC! Broken- Healing i believe! IT'S EFFIN AMAZING! Yeah check it out and review! I'm mega HYPE!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

His lips slowly followed my neck to chest. He placed light kisses, upon me. He took off my damp shirt revealing my laced bra. I pulled his face, slowly removing his damp shirt. He unlaced my bra cupping my breasts. I got up taking his pants off, revealing his black checkered boxers. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"Are you sure?" I pulled him close to my face pressing my lips against his. I got up and fell on Tom. I sat on him, riding his stick. _Yes _He panted. Noises of clacking were heard. Tom shifted his position, and cupped my breasts. He threw me on the bed entering his dick slowly. Then rapid as I called his name.

"Tom," My orgasm coming out of control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia opened the door, and heard screaming from upstairs.

"Hey Julia-" Bill said running in. She shushed him and looked up and the ceiling.

"Bill is that, what I think their doing?" Bill nodded and smiled.

"Couldn't they have waited!"

"Well you do know my brother, and.."

"Uh shut up." Bill shook his head. Julia cupped his face and kissed him.

"Never ever shut up."

"Okay. So now what, those love birds are having fun what about us, and did the rain stop?" Julia skipped to the window, then came back skipping.

"Nope." She twined her arms around Bill.

"Ha-ha I bet I have more energy then you." Julia raised her eyebrows.

"First one skipping to the bathroom and back." Julia and Bill aligned together.

"Ready,set-"

"GO!" Bill called, and skipped off first and came back and Ha-ed in Julia's face she just stared at him and stuck out her tongue. She heard a loud scream and jumped into Bill's arms. He stroked her hair.

"Ha-ha, TOM TAKE IT DOWN IN THERE!" Julia's laugh burst out, uncontrollably.

"Wanna walk in the rain till their done?"

"Naw, that would be like in couple minutes." Bill said. Julia and Bill plopped on the sofa. Julia made a funny face causing Bill to laugh.

"What?" He said.

"Where's *Snickers* Kendall. I bet you when the noises came he left." Bill nodded in agreement. He heard footsteps, he turned his head to see Tom. Bill had a smirk upon his face. Julia buried herself in Bill, getting comfortable. Tom stared at us then ran upstairs. In about a hour, Isabelle came downstairs, she looked at us, she also ran upstairs. Bill and Julia looked at each other, then walked upstairs. They looked in every room for them, even Isabelle's who's room was completely torn. Julia and Bill felt tired to look for them. The walked back downstairs hand in hand…

"BOO!" Isabelle and Tom jumped out of nowhere. Julia and Bill heard Zoom into Me playing. The lights were dimmed with scented candles around. _How could they do this that fast? _Julia thought. She didn't have time to think, because Isabelle pulled her to the main room, everything was the same expect for dimmed lights and candles. Tom brought out a cake. Bill stared at his brother.

"Are you guys alright, or are you loopy form your sex?" Julia hit her forehead as Bill said that. Tom and Isabelle glared at Bill, but Bill ignored. The song switched to Automatisch. Isabelle ran around blowing out all the candles and turning on the lights.

"We're done." Tom took the cake and placed it back in the fridge. Julia stared. Bill's mouth hung open. Tom and Isabelle stood by each other, with the same stupid expression. Tom pulled Isabelle outside trying to get wet again in his damped clothes. Julia looked up and Bill and petted his hair.

"He-he fluffy." He looked down at her with his eyebrow raised. She looked back at the door.

**A/N- YES! I DID IT! YESHH MY NAME IS JOHN YES I AM A FUCKKIN GIRL! My real name's Carla. YEAH SO I DON'T CARE IF THE SEX WAS AMATEUR AND I REALLY DON'T CARE IF THIS WAS WRITTEN POORLY! I did it for this bitch! Haha.. Anyways I coulda written more but I'm lazy and kickin bittches in MW2 SO PEACE MY NIGGERS!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

After hanging around with Tom for the day, I walked home. I noticed as I walked in, Julia and Bill kissing in swift motions. Their heads, moving along to their kiss. I made a sound causing them to move away slowly. Bill looked at me then got up. He kissed my head and left. Julia yawned and got up, getting a drink.

"So what's up with you and Tom?" She asked.

"Nothing.. What about you and Bill? Did he ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Marriage.. Tom asked me in the rain.. Today."

"Ha! Tom are you serious!"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm waiting for Bill."

"Trust me.. If he wants HE WILL!" I walked upstairs. Julia just on my heals. I looked at my room. Let me just say complete m-e-s-s. I took out my phone and called Tom.

"Yeah." He said.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I clicked off the phone. Julia knocked on the door and her mouth dropped down.

"What in the nome signore è successo?"

"Uhh.. What?"

"What happened!" I started to blush. I explained to her and she smirked.

"I know." She said. She walked out the room. I heard knocking on the door. Julia got it and sent Tom upstairs. He looked at me. Then at the room.

"What?" He asked. I pulled him by the ear.

"Clean it!" He smiled and started to mess with his lips ring. I stared as he did it. He looked down at me, and played with it even more. I pushed him against the wall. He smirked, as I pressed my lips against his.

"Stop and help." We fixed up, my bed first, threw out the broken lamp. I fixed the curtain. The room looked back to normal. I punched Tom then skipped down the stairs. I motioned for him to leave.

"Wow, so that's it?"

"Uhmm, Ja."

"I've never told you this? You looks so much like Megan Fox." I thought he was kissing up, until Julia popped in my face and said the same thing.

"But my eyes aren't like hers, it changes colors." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Want to come to sound check?"

"Now."

"Yep". I shrugged my shoulders and waved Julia goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked through the doors of the stadium. It was Big. Bill was saying random stuff into the microphone.

"Get me some food, I need it oh so badly." He said. I burst out laughing. Then abruptly stopped. He jumped off the stage.

"Isabelle? Wo ist Julia?"

"She didn't want to come." That was a complete lie. I sat down in the chairs. I noticed a piano on the staged, I ran to it. I sat down on the stool and admired it. Tom walked up from behind me.

"Do you know how to play?" I nodded slowly.

"Really? What songs?" Bill asked. I started to play a Tokio hotel song. The keys were some what off. Tom sat next to me helping me play. I was playing In die nacht. Tom took the other side while I was on the other. Bill started to sing. The song was over and Bill had his vocal rehearse.

"Amazing." Bill said.

"Yes, you did." Tom put an arm around me, our heads touching each other. I pressed a high key, then slid my finger across the whole thing and got up. I looked at the time which was 9 p.m. I turned to Tom.

"I'm goin home, see you tomorrow." He caught my arm.

"You have no ride idiot." I made a weird face causing Bill to laugh. I saw drum stick on the floor, I picked it up and flicked it at Bill, he ducked and hit Georg, Tom who wasn't paying attention.. Got the blame. Georg threw it back. Tom snapped into focus and started to curse at Georg. Bill who was laughing hysterically got most of the blame. I walked out waiting for Tom to come. As he came in the car.. He pulled my face to his pressing his lips hard. He cupped m neck, and deepened the kiss. I pulled away.

"Well, I got the date.." I said trying to change the subject.

"Date?"

"For the marriage." Tom yawned, and put his arm around me.

"Okay.. Mom wants Bill and I to have the same Marriage date."

"Ja?"

"Mhmm. Not fond of it."

"Aww, Poor lovely Tom, who's your best man Bill?"

"No, Georg.. Always.. But I never thought I would get Married." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"In Taiwan I got the playboy card.. I thought I would never find my true love and crap like that, then.."

"You found me…" I said awkwardly.

"Sorry. Spaced out." I added. He started his car, and we drove off. He dropped me home, as I was trying to get out of the car, my shirt was stuck. I looked back to see it was stuck against the seatbelt thing. I tried to pull it out but Tom decided to rip it. I looked at the hole in my shirt. He smiled and drove off. I walked into the house. The lights were off. So I just walked upstairs. I walked into my room and leaned against the door, as I closed it. I just couldn't believe my life right now..


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

I woke up to the aroma of.. Waffles? I put on my blue silk robe and walked downstairs, the smell of waffles were stronger. I saw Julia and Bill cooking. Bill had his arms wrapped around her, while she cooked. I smiled and let me head fall against the wall. I stretched my arms out.

"Guten Morgen!" Bill and Julia turned around smiling. Bill took a plate from the counter and placed it on the table. It had waffles, and sausage. My tummy grumbled at the site of food. I sat down and took a munch on the waffle. I fell in love with them.

"Mmm! Who made these?" Bill pointed to him self, looking all proud.

"Oh mein gott! Bill, this is very… uhh lecker!" He smiled and took a bite of his own.

"Julia aren't you going to eat?"

"I did."

"Oh.." She walked over and whispered.

"Wedding dress, shopping today for me and you." I turned to her in shock, she showed me her hand with a sparkling diamond. Tom got me a simple diamond ring with engravings. So I really didn't care how Bill bought her a big diamond ring.

"He did!" I exclaimed. Bill turned around staring at me.

"You okay.." He asked. I jumped up and hugged Bill out of no where.

"Bill!" I twined my arms around his neck hugging him tighter.

"Izzy, I .. can't- breathe!" I pulled away.

"Eep! I'm so happy for you guys!" Bill started to blush as well as Julia.

"I'm going to get changed, and Julia we are so on!" I ran upstairs and got changed into black skinny's along with a white blouse. I put on black sandals, as well as I put my hair in a neat bun. I skipped downstairs, noticing that the house was a little too quiet. I walked to the kitchen, Julia was probably in her room.. With…. I started to walk towards her room. I heard kissing noises. I knocked on the door, god I wish I hadn't. Julia's head popped… with one eyebrow raised.

"Shopping?"

"Later, I have.. Errands." I walked away, and ran outside. I shut the door behind..

"Errands.." I whispered. I wondered where Tom was. I walked to his house which took a hour. I knocked on the door, Simone waved at me. I sat down on their couch. Feeling really awkward. She down from across. She was still smiling.

"So you're my soon to be daughter in law." I nodded.

"I'm really proud of Tom"

"Same here, where is he?" She pointed down the hall. I thanked her and walked down the hall. I heard a sweet chord playing.

"Ugh! No!" The sound came again, but instead of a chord it was sweet music. I walked closer, to see Tom writing something and playing. It sound so peaceful. I walked through the door. Tom didn't even bother to look up.

"Hallo." He turned around and smiled. He put his guitar down and hugged me.

"What were you doing?" I pointed towards his guitar. He put both hands on top of his head, then let out a sigh.

"Something you'll find out someday."

"No! I want to know.."

"I promise, you'll find out soon." He put his hands on my shoulder, and pressed his lips against mine. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny." He said, our foreheads colliding. He pressed his lips against mine again. I started to giggle again.

"Tell me Izzy."

"Your brothers not a virgin anymore." His eyes seemed to bug out.

"Since when? Wow Bill isn't a loser anymore.." I punched him and shook my head.

"This morning, Julia told me they had 'errands'." Tom also started to laugh.

"Wanna go shopping? For wedding shizz." Tom groaned.

"Oh come on, your wearing a tux."

"Eww, no Iz.. I rather wear a suit.."

"Fine lets go." I pulled him by the wrist. I waved by to his mother.. And pushed him towards his car. He unlocked it, and I sat in. My phone started to ring. It was Kendall.

"Hey.."

"Izzy, want to come to work today?"

"No ken, did I tell you.." I looked at Tom who just nodded.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm engaged."

"To who!"

"You can guess idiot."

"The playboy."

"Yes, but he's my playboy." Tom laughed at that, his lip ring seemed to sparkle.

"Bye, I'm goin dress shopping." I shut the phone.

"For our wedding I don't want it to be all crappy, and traditional.. I want to be something like a club theme."

"Wow your planning ahead." I turned to him.

"The thing is in like 3 weeks."

"Oh, so now it's a thing.." I poked him, he poked me back.

"You know what I meant." A little mall came up in my view. Soon as Tom parked the car, I walked out.. But noticing behind me Tom wasn't there. I walked back to the car to see him hiding himself. He stepped out of his car, and wrapped his arm around my waist. When we stepped into the mall, David's bridal caught my attention. I turned to Tom. He was looking at something else.

"Come on!" I pulled him towards the store, he kept refusing till I stepped on his toe.

"Ow!"

"Come on!" This time he accepted. I walked into the store… many varieties of dresses, I slipped away from Tom and took a look, at a beautiful lightly blue colored dress. It matched my eyes. It looked as if it went up to my knees. It was a halter wedding dress, that could swirls around any beautiful creature. This is the dress I wanted. I skipped to Tom and asked for his credit.

"Why.."

"I found my dress.."

"Can I see it?"

"Nein, ich will nicht ein schlechtes omen." He grunted then handed me his card. I took my dress and brought to the counter.

"Nice choice, you got the last in stock." I smiled towards her as she packed it neatly in a box. I took the box and tapped Tom, he seemed a little jumpy. He had a suit in his hand, it was white.

"Go buy it.." I pushed him towards the counter. The girl looked at him closely then took his suit. Tom took the box, and we walked out.

"Now was that hard?"

"No but it was painful." I pressed my lips against his.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

Tom and I walked back to our house. I opened the door, and took the my box from Tom. I placed it high on a shelf. I saw Kendall on the couch. I ruffled his somewhat long hair. He was 24 and needs a girl.

"Kendall, why don't you date?" I asked him, I heard Tom snickering. I elbowed him.

"Uhh, cause I don't want to."

"Uhh, you have too."

"Since when?"

"Since you don't wanna die alone with three cats."

"I don't own cats Iz."

"THEN go buy some!" He got up and left the house.

"JULIA! BILL ARE YOU GUYS HOME!" I shouted, cupping my mouth. Tom wrapped his arms, around me.. Pressing his lips against me neck.

"No not right now."

"Wow.." I pulled Tom, to Julia's bedroom. I opened her room slowly, it was somewhat neat. Her clothes were piled in the corner. I saw here cuddled up with Bill under the cloths. I noticed Tom wanting to laugh.

"How can you not find this funny." Tom whispered, he chuckled.

"Shh." He put his arms on my shoulders and rubbed it from my arm and back up.

"HEY BILL WAKE UP!" Tom shouted. Bill's eyes shot up, well Julia laid there asleep and cuddled. I tried to run away but Tom caught my arm. Bill was looking towards Tom with an evil, evil glare. I kept trying to run, struggling like a little kid struggling in a stroller. Tom closed the door, and waited there for couple second his hand still on my arm. I felt like he was my father.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"No chance, buttercup." I giggled at that.

"Buttercup? Really?"

"No, just felt like saying it." The door flew open, showing angry Bill. Tom smiled and let go of me running down the hall followed by Bill.

"Don't KILL HIM! AND DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" I slowly closed Julia's door, and followed the twins steps. I found Bill on top of Tom trying to strangle him. I walked over them, to the fridge. I took out a coke, and poured it into a glass. I sat on the counter.

"You're always the worst Tom!"

"Since when Bill!" I saw Julia with her hair in a messy pony and her in a pink silk robe. Ha! I had a blue one.. Sorry.

"What's goin on.." She turned her head to Bill and Tom Fighting, she noticed Them fist fighting.

"BILL KAULITZ- TRUMPER! GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Bill looked up at Julia then at Tom, he got off of him and walked to Julia. Ooh, I forgot.. Bill was wearing just shorts. He wrapped his body around Julia.

"Sorry babe." Babe? Since when... Never mind. Tom got up, brushing himself off.

"That was fun." He walked over to me, taking my drink.

"Ooh, I hope you enjoy the drink, sugar monkey."

"Sugar monkey?"

"Ha-ha, sorry. Just felt like trying 'it out'"

"Don't mimic, me Izzy."

"Don't mimic me Izzy." I said In a baby's voice. Tom put the drink down and picked me up spinning me around, then kiss me., his tongue begging to let me mess around with his lip ring.

"Oh, get a room." Julia said.

"Oh shut up.." I said, in between kissing Tom. I pulled away, twining my arms around his neck. He smiled, showing his perfect smile that I adore oh so much. We rubbed our noses together.

"I swear you two are like little kids." Bill said walking off to Julia's room.

"What?" I turned around to see Bill walking off. Julia shrugged her shoulders and warmed something in the microwave. Tom kissed my cheek and sat on the couch flipping through some channels. Julia walked over to me.

"So did you go shopping?" I nodded, I pulled to the shelf I put it in.

"Tom go hide!"

"What the hell Iz?"

"GO!" He quickly got up and left.

"Don't come back till I say!" I took the box down and showed her my dress.

"Oh my god Isabelle it's too gorgeous." I smiled at her and put the dress back.

"What's Tom's color for is suit?"

"Umm, white."

"Oh."

"Aren't you going to go.. We are having the same day." I grabbed the phone.

"Are you planning?" Julia asked.

"Sushi yeah!"

"Ha, sushi."

"Shut up." She walked down the hall.

"Get Tom!"

"yeah yeah!" I called, for catering, some fancy German restaurant. I hooked the phone back up, and saw Tom plopping him self on the couch again.

"I got the catering done." Tom groaned, and got up.

"What bout decorations?"

"I'll get that done, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." I smiled, and screamed with excitement. **(A/n- TOM LIKES BLUE LIKE ME!SORRY back to the story, just hype and happy right now) **

"Okay, so blue decorations, and where are we going to have it."

"Uhh, You know that garden…"

"PERFECT!"

"Okay, now I have to get the guests, I have to ask Julia's who's coming."

"What bout you?" Tom asked, he wished he didn't. Isabelle started to tear up, but then wiped the tear that was coming down. Tom put his hands on her arms.

"I'm sorry Iz." He pulled he into a hug.

"No, it's okay. I have and Aunt who lives in London.. We are really close.. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't know about her sister's death. Kendall's the one who's going to guide me down that lane." Tom snapped in my face.

"Ay, Princess.. Are you out of your reverie." I stuck my tongue at his face. I started to walk up the stairs, till my stomach was paining.

"Tom!" He ran up catching me.

"Izzy- Izzy!" His voice was a faint.

**A/N- I think you guys know what Isabelle's going to have=) TOM KAULITZ LOVES BLUE LIKE ME! OMG BIGGEST NEWS I HAVE EVER FOUND! AHHHH! Yeah more to update bye!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

Tom rushed her to the hospital. Bill and Julia followed. Tom kept running with the nurses, his hand twined with hers. He kept saying everything was alright. The nurse held him back as Isabelle, made her way through the doors. Tom tried to push pass her but Julia and Bill were helping her too. Tom watched as the nurses, ran around.. Looking for something hooking her up to machines, giving her shots.. Anything to wake her up. I leaned against the wall, rocking my head back and forth. I caught Julia staring at me. She got up coming over.

"I can see why she likes you.."

"Why?"

"Your lip ring, no just kidding.. I don't know why.. But your lip ring is something to stare at…"

"Julia what are you doing?" Bill said coming from the corner. He had three cola's in his hand. I refused but Bill, stuck it in my face. I took a sip and saw the doctor coming out, happy looking. I gave Bill the soda and walked over to him.

"Your going to be really happy Mr. Kaulitz."

"Mr." Tom said sounding, old.

"I mean Tom, Umm Isabelle's.. pregnant." Tom's eyebrow shot up. He jumped in excitement.. Like a little kid ready to go to the park. Bill came up from behind him as well did Julia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Izzy's POV**

I regained consciousness. All I was waiting for was Tom to come in. I swear I heard Tom shriek.. Or was that Bill.. The door bust open. I stared as Tom ran to me. Hugging me tightly. I just sat there limply.

"Izzy!"

"Uhh. Tommi!" He let go pressing his lips against mine, hard.

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Your having a kid, dipwat.

"What! Are you serious! Oh mein.. Dipwat?" Tom turned his face to hide his smile. I heard the door open again, and Julia ran to hug me.. Then the door again burst open.. Bill also running to me. I got tackled, by the two.

"Stop I'm about ahhh!" With out Tom I could've fell.

"We're so happy!" Bill said. He hugged me tighter.

"Oh gott, I can't breathe…" The two got off of me."I'm just happy to know I'm having a nephew, oh mein gott I'm old." I started to laugh. Tom started to rub my stomach, I put my hand on his, following his motions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom and Bill went home, so Julia and I were pretty alone at home, I really hope Kendall didn't go out and really buy three cats. I plopped my self on the couch.

"Ayy, Julie.. Make some popcorn toy story 2's on."

"Is it in German?" She said putting the popcorn bag in the microwave.

"No, cause the pig just said something funny." Julia brought over the popcorn, I popped one in my mouth. I was really into the movie till the phone rung. I picked it up still staring at the T.V.

"Hello?"

"Izzy, I'm not coming home till tomorrow."

"Umm, okay." I put the phone down, and continued to watch.

Buzz Lightyear: I'll never give in. You killed my father!

Emperor Zurg: No, Buzz. I *am* your father!

Buzz Lightyear: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**A/N- Yeah this was continuum of chapter 38 anyways.. Yeah.**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

I slowly woke up. I looked around me, we were still in the living room. Julia was gone and I was laid on the sofa. I pulled myself up. I saw Kendall in the kitchen bringing me some food, he laid it across my lap.

"Good Morning." He had a freaky, smile.

"Why are you smiling like a retarded monkey." The smiled vanished.

"I heard something about you."

"What did you hear?" He poked my stomach lightly. I let out a moan.

"Izzy's Prego." I stuck out my tongue.

"You better-"

"Be careful I know blah blah" I threw my legs out of the covers. I took a bite of the toast, then drank some juice. I handed the breakfast back to Kendall. I walked upstairs, to change. After getting washed I came downstairs, in basketball shorts and a white tee. I put on my white Nike Airs. I looked in the hallway mirror, I pulled my hair into a neat pony tail. I waved Kendall goodbye, then stopped in my tracks. Where am I going? I stepped out the house and walked towards the back, then around to the front again. I walked away from the house to somewhere I guess. Then I remembered .. I walked to the Kaulitz house. Instead of knocking. I climbed their porch. I landed quietly. I opened the porch door, and walked to Tom's room, also Bill's. I saw him fast asleep, Bill was out somewhere. I walked In and sat on Bill's bed. I took his pillow and threw it at his head. He moaned and turned around. I took another pillow and threw it again. His eyes opened, blinking slowly, he turned over to see me, I waved to him and he smiled. His eyes closing again. I got up and sat next to him shaking him awake.

"Wake Tommi." He pulled me on top of him. He opened his eyes, showing his beautiful chocolate eyes. We held our gaze, then I heard a knock at the door, it was Bill wrapped in a towel. I let out a giggle. He walked to the closet and took out some clothes, his old clothes. He walked out blushing. I turned back to Tom who was sleeping again. I walked into the hallway and ran to the bathroom beating Bill. I looked for a glass, there was one.. For gargling. I took it and filled it up with cold water. I walked back to the room. Bill looked at me suspiciously. I just smiled as I passed him. I walked closer to him. I poured the water all over him. He jumped up screaming. He looked at me. He grabbed me bye the arms, and pushed me on the bed. I thought he was mad till he kissed me. I heard a cough from the door, it was his mother, Tom got off of me and walked out. All there was, was me and Simone.

"Congrats." She said.

"On what?" I asked.

"I'm having a grandchild."

"Oh, well, thanks." She walked away. That was going to be my mother in Law.. She was somewhat sweet. I'm pretty sure she hates me. I walked into the hallway, to see Bill against the wall, dress only in jeans, and himself makeup-less, his hair laying limply around him.

"Hey Bill what happened."

"Tom kicked me out the bathroom."

"Put on your shirt."

"I can't he wouldn't give it to me." I poked his stomach. He laughed. I banged on the door.

"Tom! Give Bill his shirt and .."

"Eyeliner and mascara."

"Eyeliner and Mascara!" He opened the door, throwing the stuff to towards Bill. Bill walked to his parents room. I followed, he put in his shirt, and looked into the big mirror, applying his make up. Only if I was neat as him. After he was done he flutter his eyes towards me.

"Perfect Bill." He pulled me towards him. He started to apply gently. I looked into the mirror, he only applied a little, still making a blue eyes, looking sharpie ice blue. I kissed Bills cheek, then walked out of his parents room. Tom, finally came out the bathroom as I passed him. He grabbed me by the waist, while I giggled like a 13 year old. He put me down and we walked downstairs, he grabbed the rail, and tipped over something, I noticed it was a boot. Bill's. Tom rolled down the stairs, just as he rock bottom, he got up.

"I'm okay." He brushed him self off. I walked downstairs.

"Why do you look so sporty."

"Nice way to change the subject." I couldn't stop laughing. He pulled me into a deep kiss, I teasing his lip ring. He pulled away stroking my hair.

"Your one, idiotic girl."

"And you, sir are one clumsy boy." Our heads touched each other. Tom walked me home. Just as I reached the house, I saw Kendall drivingoff to work. I knocked on the door, and Julia stood there wearing a sunflower dress.

"Come in." Julia was starting to scare me.. I looked at Tom who had his lips puckered. His face blew up, then he let the air out. I pulled him in. Julia had food laid out. I didn't want to eat, since I already had breakfast, neither did Tom, just as I stated to walk upstairs, Julia caught my arm. I let Tom walk upstairs, and I stayed back.

"Ja?"

"I went shopping!"

"I can tell." I tried to walk upstairs.

"So, do you know what I got?"

"Wedding stuff, dresses and Bills tux."

"Ahh, so my brothers wearing a tux, classic and Tom can't… mhmm yeah that's stupid." I really hope Bill's tux isn't white, then again we could match. I walked into my room to see Tom in my closet.

"How come you don't wear these booty shorts?" I grabbed it from him.

"Because.. I only wear them on a extremely hot day or at the beach."

"Wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

"You just wanna see me in shorts.. And yes."

"Izzy you know oh to well." I smiled.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

Today was the day, Tom and I went to the beach. I can't believe I agreed. I tried to look for my shorts and bathing suit. I found my shorts, they were distressed booty shorts. I found my bathing suit.. No not a Bikini! Why was I scared to wear it in front of Tom.. shouldn't I be proud.. Yet I still feel uncomfortable. I put the black Bikini on my bed, I took my towel and went to take a shower. I came out wearing the bathing suit, but my shorts on. I grabbed a sweater. I went to the mirror to dry out my hair and let it stay like that. I took the straightener and tried to make my hair in waves. It worked, a little but I didn't care. I took my purse and walked downstairs. Kendall gave me a whistle.

"What.." I said trying to hide the blush.

"Some one looks, sexy for some one.." I hit him with my purse.

"Shut up." He smiled.

"Be-"

"I KNOW!" He turned around, to do what he was doing before.. Watching TV.

"Oh my god, Izzy is that you?" I turned around to see Julia on the stairs, her mouth opened.

"Where are you going today?"

"Beach with, uhh.."

"Cat got your tongue?" Kendall said. I shot him a glance.

"Tom.." Julia said. I nodded. She poked me.

"Ow, don't I'm bare."

"Then put on your sweater."

"No.." I heard a honk from outside. I looked through the window.. I fake gasped.

"Tom's casual!" I slipped on my slippers and walked outside. He looked pretty busy, cause he was looking down. I opened the door, and sat in. He shot both his eyebrows up and looked at me top to bottom. He whistled.

"Wow." I smiled. He drove off.

"So where is the beach?"

"Out of town.." I moaned. I looked at what Tom was wearing.. White shorts with flowers.. Obviously his bathing suit. And a white shirt. I caught him staring at me.

"So you wore I what I told you.."

"Yes, master." I said in a awkward way. "I live to serve thee." I laughed. "In another world." Tom put his hand on my stomach.. Cool to the touch.

"Hey what happened to the necklace I gave you?"

"Uhmm, at home.. I thought about wearing it then I might lose it."

"You never wear it.."

"Cause I forget." He took his hand off my stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally we reached the beach, oh my god it was crowded. Tom got out the car first then went to the back seat. It, was a picnic basket. I got out the car, I left my purse and sweater there, I took the sun tan lotion and walked on to the beach. The feeling of sand was some what delightful. I forgot to bring a towel, luckily Tom had two. He laid them both down. I sat on mine letting the sun burn down on me.

"Tom, rub lotion on me." He smiled, I laid back as he put it on. He was done and now I guess it was my turn to put it on him. He took of his shirt, and I started to apply. I saw some girls admiring his body, I sat on top of him and slowly kissed him. I looked back and they walked away. I got off of him, and laid back. I could tell, Tom was looking at someone. I turned my head to see, guys looking at me.. Then Tom shooting them a glare. I pulled his face to mine.

"Don't get jealous, I'm always yours." He smiled then kissed me.

"Weren't you jealous couple minutes ago.."

"Nein.."

"Mhmm."

"Shut up, come on to the water…" I pulled him up and pushed him into the water, I thought he was lost for a while, till I felt two hands pulling me into the water. I popped up shaking my head. I tried to find Tom, I popped him my head under the water, I popped back up gasping for air. I felt two hands around my waist.. Pulling me down. I saw Tom smiling as he played around in the water. I splashed water towards him, he splashed a big wave back.

"Ahh, I'm soaked.."

"Duhh, it's water Iz." I walked back to the beach. I sat down on the towel. I looked into the basket, there was beer, which sadly I can't have.. The baby isn't developed so… I took out the beer, there were couple sandwiches, oh Salad! I took out the salad and started to munch. Tom walked up to me finally. He shook him self getting me soaked..

"Stop you white bum."

"I'm white?"

"Yes." He sat down next to me taking a sip of my beer.

"Bum."

"Ah, shut up." Tom's phone began to ring. I looked at him, his face began to look sad. He shoved his phone back into the inner of his bathing suit and looked at me. He slowly kissed me.

"Julia, got.."

"Julia.. Got…"

"Hit."

"By Bill?"

"Nein, a car.." I ran to his car. I heard him call my name, I tried to break open his door, but Tom caught me.

"Izzy calm down."

"No!" My voice in half crack. "No.." I slid down to Tom's feet. He sat with me cradling me, as I wept on his bare chest.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

Tom and I ran into the hospital unaware, that he was still shirtless and I still in suit form. We walked up to the counter ignoring stares.

"Julia.." The girl looked at us.

"Julia who?"

"Uhhh, crap I forgot her last name.."

"Is there a guy named Bill Kaulitz that checked in?" Tom asked. The girl nodded, she pointed down the hall. We sped walked down there, to find Bill leaned up against, motionless. Tom tried to touch but I slapped his hand. I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned towards me, I gave him a supporting smile. Bill looked down at me then at Tom..

"So you were at the beach, Mom was right." I saw nurses snickering in the corner while looking at Tom, Tom gave them a wave and they hid behind their hats. I pushed him causing him to fall. He got up.

"I'm okay." I rolled my eyes, and pressed my face against the glass to see Julia hooked up to machines.. Her pulse slowly running. I looked at Bill who shed a tear. I ran to hug him.

"She'll be alright.. I promise." I saw doctors running in.. along with nurses. Bring in medicine and out. I ran to the window along with Bill and Tom to see Julia no breathing. Bill ran in. But the doctor held him back. I had no idea what that shocky thing was called, but they were using it. Bill struggled to get past them to his love, oh mein gott he was a mess. Unaware of Tom calling my name I burst through the doors, pushing the doctors and nurses off of him. I shot them a look to stay back from Bill. Bill took Julia's hand praying she would be all right. All I was wondering was why am I wearing a bathing suit. The pulse meter, started to bleep. Bill put his mouth on hers, breathing constantly. I saw Tom behind me looking worried. I bit my lip, hoping she would be alive. _Come on Julia, make it girly Bill's there for you please. _Bill lifted his face gasping for air. Julia showed some movement, her pulse beating even more. She opened her eyes, trying to speak. Her voice came in cracks. Tom ran in behind me, running to his twin. I walked closer to the opposite side of Bill and Tom. I looked down at her and grabbed her other hand while Bill had the other. Tom sat by her legs, slowly rubbing them.

"Bill.. Don't" Julia tried to gasp for air.. I used those mask things for someone to breath it helped her.

"Don't cry, please *gasp* I got hit pretty badly, But Bill you'll go on strongly.. Right? Please tell me you'll be alright.. Bill please don't cry.." He started to weep right on her hand. She stroked his hair. She started to tear up causing me to weep. I tried to keep in.

"Like your song….Remember To me you'll be forever *cough cough* sacred.. I'm dying but I know our love will live, your hand above like a dove over me.. Remember to me you'll be forever sacred…" The machine began to beep faster.

"Julia no matter what I promise I wont forget but please don't die out on me please, mein liebe, bitte…" She slid her hand out of mine and took off the mask. She pulled Bill's face to hers, and kissed him.. I noticed it was deep.. The way their tongues.. Uhh. She pulled back..

"I love you, and don't you forget.. Bill I've loved you since I ever met you and I'll love you in the after life." She made a screech sound, and fell back.. Bill just in time to catch her. She laid there limply. I started to sob.

"Julia." I whispered. Tom came up from behind me hugging me with his cold bare chest. Bill cried more then me. He started to sing faintly then a little louder..

"_Forever you, Forever sacred, Forever you, You will be sacred, In your eyes, I see the hope, I once knew, I'm sinking, I'm sinking, Away from you, Don't turn around, You'll see, You can make it, Never forget, To me you'll be forever sacred_" It was a classic song and it fit anything. I helped Bill pull the cloth over Julia. (**That day- By Tokio Hotel begins to play) **Bill swiftly walked out the room wiping his tears, to his car. He sat in there wishing everything was back to normal.. Just everything…

Tom's arms were around me comfortably. I turned around and buried my face into his bare chest… I could tell the doctors gave us privacy.. We just stood there.. While I wept... Julia's voice came into a faint.._ Ti amo Bill- Ich Liebe Dich.. Fur immer nein egal wo bist wir…_

_That day never came_

_That day_

_Never comes_

_I'm not letting go_

_I keep hangin on_

_Everybody says_

_That time heals the pain_

_I've been waiting forever_

_That day never came…_

**A-N= Okayy! Well this chapters done maybe 3 more and how to you say this in German.. FERTIG!=D Haha, had to look that up in my textbook. Any who.. Review BitteXD**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/n- Alright.. I'm sad about Julia dying.. And I hope this chapter might be brightening!=D And who knows there maybe.. A surprise.. P.s. This a book as in book hehe … OMG! I might be nominated for a fanfic award.. I have to check out which one.. Eep!P.s.s I'm pretty sure it's a prank But I'm-a check it out anyway.**

_Chapter 43_

I walked downstairs in sweats, a hooded sweater. I slipped on slippers and walked out. My hair we crimped and some what puffy, my eyes had bags under it-.. I knocked on the door of The Kaulitz house. Simone stood there, her eyes filled with tear. She pulled me into a hug, weeping. She pulled away, I wiped her tears.. Saying everything's going to be alright. She let me in and I walked upstairs. I opened the twins bedroom door, Bill was in the corner.. Tom was besides him sitting there his face in his hands. Bill looked pretty lost, staring at something in his hands.. I wanted to walk closer but his mood told me to stay back. I must've done something because Tom was looking towards me. I let out a sigh and sat next to Bill. I put my hand on his shoulder, he turned around to look at me. He ran his finger under my eyes.

"What happen?" His voice came in cracks.

"Your asking me… Bill what the hell is this.. I want to see the cheery you!" I tried to hold back the tears, by biting my lip that didn't work. Tom looked at me worriedly.

"You promised her.. How can you break it?" He looked at me, really looked at me. We held our gaze. He smiled, putting down the thing in his hand which was a frame, of him and Julia messing around. I smiled towards it and looked at Tom who looked relieved. Bill got up and jumpy.

"We should go to the beach.. As a vacation.." I looked at Tom who admired me from head to toe.. Oh not this again..

"Sure," Tom said with a smirk, still looking at me. I felt very awkward so I walked up to hug Bill. He started to pack, I took his cell phone and book a flight to Madrid. It was booked for tomorrow morning. Tom also went to pack. I kissed him goodbye and went home also to pack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I pulled down my suitcase down the stairs making lots of clack-ering noises. My phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Iz."

"Yeah, Bill."

"When's the Flight again?"

"Uhmm, 11:30."

"Oh, Could we back before next Thursday.."

"A sure why?"

"Julia's funeral.."

"Oh.. Oh Bill.. Okay."

"Tom's going to pick you up." I close my phone and continued to pull my suitcase.

"What with all the clack, clack." I heard Kendall saying from up the stairs.

"Going to Madrid with the twins."

"What about wedding plans? Catering.. Guests."

"Tom got his guests, you and my aunt are my only guests.. What else Kendall?"

"Uhmm, cakes, décor.. Where's is it going to happen?"

"Oh, Could you.."

"Yeah I got you." I ran to hug him.

"Thanks!" I heard a honk from outside. I kissed Kendall good bye and walked to Tom's car. Bill was in my seat, so I sat in the back while Tom put my suitcase away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived In Madrid like in 12 hours. I got off the plane and the direct heat hit me.. I groaned.. Wearing jeans, and a sweater was the dumbest idea any human can have. Tom put his arms around me and took off my sweater for me, Under was a tank top. He put his hands on my arm, rubbing them.. I giggled and pulled away. I skipped over to Bill. He looked at me, as we waited for the car, he bent down and whispered.

"Tom has plans for you.."

"No I don't think so, he just enjoys me bare."

"Or he just likes getting boners." I laughed hard, causing Tom to come to us.

"What's funny?"

"Boners." I said in a squeal. He looked at me then at Bill..

"Really since.. When and off my fiancé?"

"No that wasn't the cause.."

"Mhmm." He turned away. Bill glared at me.

"Tom.. He wasn't the one getting them he was describing you.." I said in a little girls voice. He turned towards Bill and glared at him..

"I'm going to Kill you…" Bill dropped his bag and ran.. Tom ran after him., I giggled. I turned around looking bored. I took out my ipod and flipped to the song don't jump. I hummed to the song, and saw Bill running around cars, Tom just following.. I shook my head. I turned my head to see a girl, about my height.. Coming closer to me. Her body looked familiar as well as her stance. I couldn't see her face, cause it was covered by a sun hat. She looked way familiar.. The tan skin.. The brown curly hair.. Only if I could see her eyes. She started to walk towards me. I stood there still, she tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to her. He hat still covering her eyes.

"Do you know those two?"

"Yes, those are the two imbeciles.. That can't stay still with out fighting."

"The one with the silkiest black hair is cute.."

"Do you know Tokio Hotel?" I asked, she nodded in no.

"Well that's' Bill Kaulitz and his brother Tom."

"Oh.." She took off her hat.. Nein… Nein It- it can't be..

"Hi- I'm Jane." I was speechless.. I shook her hand slowly. She smiled. She took my touch and punch in her number.. She walked off. I waved an awkward bye.

Tom ran up exhausted.. He looked at me.. He pulled my chin up.. He was still breathing heavy.

"Isabelle, you alright?" I looked back at her as she walked.

"I have no flippin idea.."


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter 44_

"So your sayin you saw a dead person." I hushed him so Bill wouldn't hear. We were on our way to the hotel, Bill sat In the front with limo dude. I wondered what they talked about.

"Yes." I hissed. Tom looked at me as I was a mental idiot off the street.

"But, She's dead.. You Can't see an Italian-Asian looking girl in Madrid."

"But think of it this way.. Bill can find another love who looks just like her.. and I can have my best friend back."

"Do you have her number.."

"Frankly yes, how bout we invite her to the beach..?"

"Okay.. But I still don't believe you." I kissed his cheek, slowly. He grinned as I put my head on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I arrived to the hotel, I put on a pink bikini and black short shorts. I slipped on black slippers, put my hair in a bun, and Tom's necklace.. On second thought.. I don't want to lose it. I took my bag and beach chair. I walked downstairs, and invited 'Jena' to the beach.. Gladly she agreed.. Giving her chance to hand out with Bill. I saw the twins in matching trunks coming downstairs, with body guards. I actually wondered where the double G's were. Eh… Bill wore black bathing trunks while Tom wore blue.. Really brought out his skin. He pressed his lips against mine.

"Love seeing you in a bathing suit, nevertheless.. A bikini." He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get going." We arrive to the beach quickly.. I had Tom carry my stuff. All I had to do was wait. He struggled with my stuff. He dropped them as he got to the sand part of the beach. I rolled my eyes.. I saw Jena coming from her car. She had towel and chair. She smiled towards me.. Her curls in pins. She had a black bikini on with white booty shorts.. Mine were sadly shorter.. Which I can't believe I regret. I pulled her to the beach.. Then stopped.. She looked at me. I took a deep breath and brought her to our spot. Bill was laying down enjoying the sun. Tom was setting my chair.

"Tom that all.. Ah!" His hand was caught as it closed. I helped him set it up and also with his. I tapped Bill, who squinted.. I called Tom over.. He looked at me suspiciously..

"Guys, this is Jane.." Bill looked at Jane, as well as Tom.. Tom looked back at me. His eyes were bugged out. Bill's face lit up. Both the twins dragged me off.

"I'll be back!" I screamed towards Jane. The dropped me roughly.. "Ow!" I brushed myself off then got up.

"Who's that?" Tom asked.

"Jane dim wit."

"I can't believe it.." Bill said looking towards her.

"Well believe.. I guess what they say is true.. When love is strong.. You can never lose. And Bill, Julia loved you a lot.. God returned her.. Go get em." He ran over.. I could see his face lit up as he talked to her.

"So if I died.. Will you see another me." I hit Tom's chest. I hugged him.

"I hope." We walked over to see Bill and Jane playing in the pool.. Like little kids. If she was Julia.. It would've been like old times. Tom tried to tan. I looked at him then kicked and on him. He opened his eyes, and jumped up shaking his butt for the sand to slide out. I blew a kiss and ran. He caught up to me and grabbed me by the waist throwing me into the beach. I swam up pulling him under. He smiled as we were under. We kissed under the beach then swam up for air. He pulled my face to his. He placed his lips mine, kissing me with all the love in the world. His lips moved down to my neck. I felt water splashed at us. I saw Jane and Bill's hands in water. They splashed water at us again. We splashed at them.. Turning it into a water war….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of us, Planned to hung out in my hotel room. I was snuggled with Tom.. While Bill and Jane sat apart. I pulled Tom up to the kitchen to make popcorn. I called to Bill to pick out a movie. I leaned against the counter waiting for the popcorn..

"Would you cry if I died.." Not this again. I hit Tom across hit chest. He flinched.

"Shut up, obviously I would.." He made a face. I pushed him against the wall. He came back pulling me into his arms. He nudged me for a kiss, but I refused. The popcorn was ready I pulled out a bowl and poured the popcorn in. Tom wrapped his arms around me waist. As I got up he pressed his lips against my neck, then snuggling me. I put my hand to his face, and pulled him back to the two. They still sat apart. I motioned Bill to come to me. He got up, I took him by the ear.

"Ow.."

"Why aren't you doing anything!"

"I don't know. I'll try.. But it feels wrong.."

"It's the same girl.. I think but her names different." I pushed him towards her.. He finally sat closer putting his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him. I looked at the screen.

"Which movie?" I asked Bill.

"Harry Potter.." Jane and Bill said at the same time.

"Awkward." Tom said in a low voice. I elbowed him to hush. I guess both of them like this movie.

"Year what?"

"5." They said again. They turned away blushing.

"Aha.." I looked towards Tom and smiled deviously.

"Uhmm, Tom and I will be back." I pulled him up, and gave the popcorn to Bill. Both of us stepped into the hall of the hotel. It was colder here then inside. We sat down against the wall.

"So now what?" Tom asked..

"We wait.."

"For how long.."

"Couple minutes." To pass the time Tom and I played patty cake. He looked at his watch and motioned me to go inside. We walked in the movie was off, and Bill and Jane Were snuggled together.. I smiled.. Towards them, but then my smile faded.. Jane was happy but Bill he had tears coming down.. And it kind of looked like he was whimpering. Tom slowly took Jane off of Bill.. I woke up Bill..

"Julia!" He called, He looked around.. His eyes rested on me.. Then on Jane..

"Bill are you okay.." He put his head in his hands..

"I just can't believe she's gone.." He wept, Tom rubbed his back biting his lips, I pulled Bills hands away from his face.. and showed him what was in front of him..

"She's no Julia.. But her appearances are. Bill.. When my mom died.. I felt it was like the end for me.. But I sucked it up and moved on.."

"Pretty fast.." Tom murmured.

"What Tom?"

"Nothing.." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways.. I never forgot her no can replace her.. And NO one.. Not even Jane can replace the one you love the most.." I pointed to his heart. "Julia." He put his hand on my finger.. instead of pointing I placed my full hand on Bills heart over his hand. I let my head lay on his chest, my hand still over his. He kissed my head.. And darkness soon consumed me.

**A-n- I am trying to Update! But my aunt hogs the computer way too much.. I barely have time to do anything! Anyways… No one can replace Julia no matter what.. Not even Jane.. Haha I was going to name her Juliana. =D**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45**_

I woke up the next morning to find myself still in the same place as I was last night. I was still on Bill.. I wondered why Tom didn't bother to pick me up.. Eh. I got up and stretched.. Jane was gone.. I got up and went to my room.. Where Jane was put.. Tom next to her.. What? I walked fast to the other side and hit him. His eyes flew open. He tried o scream but I put my hand on his mouth.

"What are you doin sleeping with her?" I whispered.

"Sleeping.. Nothing else don't worry.." I washed up an but on some shorts and a Cami. I walked to Bill who was awake. I greeted him with a hug. He tried to get up but I pulled him back. Our faces really close. I looked into his eyes.. Easily I could see the pain. I kissed his cheek. He smiled and left. I saw Tom by the bedroom door, his arms crossed..

"What?"

"You kissed my brother.."

"And.. Not like it's lip to lip, And besides.. I consider him my brother.. I love him way too much to see him in pain."

"Mhmm." He left my room. I walked back to my bedroom to see Jane.. Awake. She looked lost. She looked up at me.

"You look familiar.. Not like yesterday like I knew you a long time ago…"

"Oh cool." I smiled inwardly.

"Also I had this weird dream.. Bout me getting hit my a car.. Bill was in it." My eyebrow shot up.

"Isabelle.. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"You'll find out.. When you hang with Bill today." I started to walk away but she caught my wrist.

"Please tell me.. Bill started crying yesterday." I sat down next to her and explained everything about Julia and Bill and how she looked like her.. And bout what happened.. What bond the both had. Everything spilled out.

"So.. Bill was engaged to me I mean Julia." I nodded.

"Oh god.. Poor Bill lost her.. And I looked exactly like her.."

"Mhmm, That dream was how she got hit."

"I- I need.." She put her head in her hand. I patted her.

"Look.. I bet what ever happens.. Somehow you'll remember Bill." She lifted her head.

"What? Your sayin.. I'll be Julia?" I turned my face.. To hide the mistake.

"I guess.." She got up but this I caught her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." She started to cry.

"I had the another dream yesterday night… Bout Bill.. That's why yesterday I asked you about him." Really god.. You couldn't return my parents but you can return Bill's love? I shook it off.. And looked at her.

"Julia will find her way through you.." I murmured.

"I'll be back.. My rooms a floor down." I waved bye. Tom came back in basketball shorts and a white tee, with no hat. He craned his neck to see Jane walking out.

"What happened?"

"She had the dream how Julia got hit.. And I look very familiar to her." He sat down next to me, his arm around my waist. I let my head fall on his shoulder. He put his hand on my stomach.

"Mein engel." I looked up at him.

"Nein, unsere engel." He smiled, his cheeks puffing out. I giggled and snuggled closer to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jane's Pov-**

I felt very unsure of what happened to me, the dreams.. The guy in my dream.. All very confusing. I started to walk towards my room till I saw Bill coming out in shorts and a black tee, his hair nicely and plainly around him. He no make up on. My head started to spin..

_"Bill, stop your ripping the flowers!" Julia exclaimed. Bill stepped on the last of the flowers that stood in his way._

_"I'm done." Julia held the crushed flowers to her chest. She glared at Bill._

"_Nature hater, In Italian we would say, Fiore frantoio .. i fiori si possono schiacciare"_

_"What? Hope this cheer's you up but your so cute when you speak Italian."_

_"I just said nature hater, and thanks!" Julia jumped up, Hugging Bill._

_"No one, I swear can stay mad at you."_

_"Really, Tom can."_

_"But your brothers. Duh."_

_"Explains everything." Julia looked up from Bill's chest. She pressed his lips against his._

_"You and Izzy are so alike!"_

_"That's why I consider her my sister."_

_"I consider her a wacky best friend."_

I saw Bill running towards me, his hands cool to my touch. I wonder where that came from. I looked up at Bill, I couldn't understand what he was saying I felt water being rushed through my ears.

"Ti amo Bill." I fell silent.

**A/n- Omg! Remember Julia sayin Ti amo to bill? - I love you in Italian! Well.. Ahh! Oh nd I decided to use an old part of my story here. =)**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46**_

Tom and I walked out my hotel room, fussing over the one piece candy I found in my purse.. It was probably old. I let Tom have hit smiling deviously. He looked at the candy then threw it down. Acting like nothing happened. I giggled, but then stopped to see Jane in Bill's arms. Tom was looking that way too. I pulled him closer. We both looked down to see her unconscious. Bill looked up. I fell to my knees, cradling her. I saw faint smile on Bill's face. I wondered what happened I looked back at Tom. Jane was murmuring something. I craned my neck closer.

"To me you'll be forever sacred.." I got up and smiled. I handed Jane back to Bill. He picked her up, she laying limply in his arms. We walked to Bill's room. It was nice. He immediately walked to his bedroom.. Tom and I just on his heals. He lay her down, throwing a blanked over her. We waited hours for her to wake up. At most times, we thought she was dead.. But we still had faith. Bill started to sing.

"Ich bin da, wenn Du willst, Schua Dich um, dann siehst du Mich, Ganz egal, wo Du bist, Wenn Du nach mir greifst, dann halt ich Dich" She started show sum movement.

"Sing Bill." I said. Bill continued to sing. Her hand slowly came up. Her eyes flinching, her mouth twitching. She opened her eyes slowly, Bill stopped singing. She sat u.. looking more confused then ever.

"Where- where am I."

"My room." Bill said. She looked towards Bill and started to cry, she leaned on him to cry.

"Bill."

"Uhmm, Jane.." She looked up at him, then at us.

"Who- who's Jane?" Tom and I glanced looks.

"You." Tom said.

"No.."

"Then who the flip would be Jane?" I said. I became confused, how could Jane not remember who she was.

"Last- last time I remember was I in the hospital.. You and Tom bare and Bill crying and singing."

"Julia?" Tom said.

"No the cookie monster." She said sarcastically.

"Stop messing with us Jane." Tom said.

"I'M NOT JANE!" She exclaimed.

"Prove it." Tom said. Wow confident much?

"Remember that day in Germany.. When we went to the garden.. For you to make it up to Izzy. You guys were happy and left then Bill and I were there playing with the flowers and I called you a nature hater remember.. Would this Jane remember this? Would She?" She started to cry, Bill pulled her to him.

"Julia.. Oh mein gott, it's you!" I said. She hugged me, I hugged her back sending the pressure back. She pulled back and looked at Bill.. Who's face was pretty wet.

"Mein liebe, your back." They hugged, pulled back and started to kiss. I was happy for them. I looked at Tom who looked dumbfounded. Bill and Julia stopped kissing. Julia turned to Tom. Tom looked at her and smiled. They both hugged. Tom pulled away.. I saw a tear coming down.

"Tommi! You're crying!" I said.

"Nein, I got something in my eye." I hugged him.

"Admit you're crying."

"Nah, I'm just happy for Bill." I hugged him tighter. I had no idea what happened.. Was this gods trick? Lovers do return not matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We decided end the trip a day early.. So basically back on Wednesday. Tom and Bill got a Tan.. Julia and I just stayed the same. I unlocked the keys to Kendall's house. I walked in.

"Hello? Kendall?"

"In the kitchen." I told the three to stay here. I walked to the kitchen.

"Hi.."

"Okay so.. I got the wedding fixed.."

"And.."

"It's in two days…"

"What?" Tom, Bill and Julia came in. Kendall wasn't surprised at first till her saw Julia.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. I turned to see the three cracking up. A smile spread across my face. I turned back to Kendall.

"Welcome back Julia." He looked at Julia who was secured in Bill's arms.

"But- but she's dead.."

"True lovers get another chance." I said. Tom came up from behind me, putting his arms around me.

"Immer." He said in my ear.

"So I have push in Julia and Bill too." Tom and nodded simultaneously. Our faces rubbing together. Kendall sighed and walked to the phone. I let go of Tom and pulled Julia upstairs. I heard Bill say don't hog her. I rolled my eyes. I pulled her into my room and took out a small box. I opened it.

"My ring." She said.

"I kept it. You know like remembrance." We walked back downstairs, I had the ring. Bill was leaned up against the wall talking to Tom. I ran to Bill pulling him away from Tom abruptly. I showed him the ring. He took It with a smile upon his face. Julia waited around like a princess. Bill looked at me, I pushed him towards her.. Julia looked up at him smiling. He kneeled down. He held up the ring.. She smiled.

"No matter how many times you ask it will always be yes.. Yes and Yes!" He got up and kissed her. I looked at Tom who was admiring me. I walked to him, kissing his cheek.

"Now why can't you be romantic?" He smiled.. his lips ring glistening.

**A/n- YES MY AUNTS FINALLY OFF! And this is the last chapter till…=) Well Hope enjoyed reading cause this story is officially over, until the next chappy.. Thanks for your reviews, you guys kept me going.. Danke danke danke!**


	47. 47 Epilogue

_**Epilogue- The Final Testament**_

"Where is Nathalie!" I screamed at Julia. Julia sat there, in her White tube princess looking dress. Her brown hair with light brown highlights were curled around her. I had put on my blue dress, but I needed my hair straightened and make up on. I tried to yell for Nathalie. I let out a grunt, Julia picked up her dress and walked towards me.

"Calm down, I'll do your hair." I looked up at her and smiled. I sat by the mirror and watch as she put my hair in elegant waves.

"Sorry if it's not in straights." I shrugged my shoulder and tried to call Bill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tom what are you doing?" Bill asked, as his brother puckered his lips in front of the mirror.. And popping his eyebrows up and down.

"Posing.." Tom wore, a white suit, along with a white tie, his hair blacker then ever, along with his eyes popping out. Bill wore a Black tux, with a white tie.. He thought of the idea of wearing a bow but it didn't fit. Nathalie was doing his makeup.. His hair had already been done. His phone rung, he picked it up not moving his face.

"Hello?"

"Bill, where's Nathalie?"

"Oh right here.. Want me to send her over?"

"Obviously?"

"Aren't you in a salon?"

"Yes, since it's rented for me.. The stupid hairstylist didn't bother to come so Jules did my hair."

"Oh.. I'll send her over." Nathalie nodded, and kissed Bill good bye. Bill spun in his chair to see Tom flexing.

"I hope you realize how stupid you like right now." Tom glared at Bill.

"Shut up, I'm not used Suits." He smiled in the mirror and walked towards Bill. They smiled towards each other..

"We're growin up bro." Tom said.

"Mmhmm." Tom and Bill had their hands in hand. And grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm here.." Nathalie said from the door. She came over to me. Applying my make up. Dark eyeliner and blue eye shadow. She smiled, and walked over to Julia. I looked in the mirror. My eyes shone like clear ice.

"You look beautiful." I turned to see My.. Mom? I looked around.. Nathalie and Julia were gone.

"Mom?"

"Who else?.. My god.. My daughter looks beautiful.. Only if I were here." I felt a tear coming.

"Oh honey don't cry please." I wiped the tear away and smiled. I ran to my mother and hugged her. She stroked my hair.

"I'll be watching.. And.. Look at my future grandchild." I giggled.

"Mom.."

"Iz.." I smiled and she vanished. I turned around to see Julia and Nathalie again. Julia looked at me..

"Why are you up?" she asked.

"Something."

"Ooh Izzy Bill told me the band has a surprise for us..."

"Ja?"

"Yep."

"I wonder what…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm kind of scared to sing this song live.. What if I mess up?" Bill said, fidgeting with his microphone and looking towards his brother who was tuning his guitar,

along with Georg.

"Bill, calm down." Georg said, he was wearing a tannish suit. Bill seemed to growl at Georg, Georg turned his face to hid his laughter. Gustav walked in the room, with his drum sticks, practicing.. Gustav wore, a nice tux.. Along with a bow. Bill took heavy breaths. Simone's head popped through the door.

"Boys.. Are you ready?" The boys exchanged glances and nodded. They walked out onto the balcony. They looked down and waited for the girls. With their instruments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Izzy.. Ready." Isabelle, fixed her dress.. As Julia applied her Veil.. It was a Tiara with blue light clothing coming out. Julia's was the ordinary wedding veil. Long as her dress. We stood by the door.. Isabelle waited for Kendall who was suppose to guide me down.. Julia's father was here.. She tried go on my tippy toes to see him, but no luck, she turned to Julia in panic.

"He's here don't worry."

"IZZY!" Isabelle turned to see Kendall running towards me.. He looks cute in a suit. He hugged me.

"Sorry I'm late." He held out his arm.. I took it. Breathing heavy.

"It's okay.. Calm down.. Jules you nervous?" Julia nodded in no. She looked excited.

"Ready.." Simone said. We nodded. The doors opened slowly, instead of the ordinary.. Song..

"Ich bin hier irgendwo garlanded, Kann nicht mehr sagen, wer ich bin, Hab die, Erinnerung verloren, Die Bilder geben keinene Sinn.." Isabelle and Julia looked up.. To See the boys playing. Tom smiled towards Isabelle, as Bill smiled towards Julia.

"Bring mich zurück, Bring mich nach Haus, Ich scaff's nicht allein hier raus…"

"Komm und hilf mir Fliegen, Leih mir deine Flügels, Ich Tausch sie gegen die Welt, Gegen alles, was mich hält, ich tausch sie heute Nacht, Gegen alles, was ich hab" Instead of Bill singing it was Tom. His voice soft just as his brother but deep. Isabelle, continued to walk. Her grip tightening on Kendall.

"If you hold on to me tighter my arm will fall off." He whispered. The boys started come down from the balcony, Bill singing around Julia, while Tom stayed on the stairs playing. Bill came towards me, he started to sing. They were half way through the song. Just as the song came to an end, Tom came to Isabelle.. Playing the last chord. He kissed her cheek, and walked up. The girls walked closer to the priests, waiting for the guys to come down. Isabelle was between Tom and Bill. Julia just on the other side, of her fiancé. We took our vows, and listened to the priest. Isabelle's hands were trembling as she held the flowers, she felt another hand on top of hers, she looked at Tom.

"Calm down.." He said. I nodded, and took a deep breath. The priest talked Julia and Bill first.. They saying their I do's now it was our turn.

"Do you.. Tom Kaulitz take Isabelle Pena as you lawful wedded wife?" He turned to me.

"Ich wies (weiß)."

"No need to ask.. I will always.."

"Now you make kiss you bride." Isabelle turned to Tom, and kissed him. We heard claps.. And screaming.. Especially from Georg who was standing next to Tom. Tom and Georg hugged and jumped around. Isabelle walked over to Julia, who was under Bill's wing. She smiled towards me. Isabelle felt hand on her waist, she was pulled towards Tom.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm Tom.."

"I'm Isabelle, Izzy for short." We laughed. The four walked out. Just as they were outside. Julia and Isabelle threw their flowers up and ran into the limo.

"Who's ready to party!" Isabelle screamed. Tom laughed, and the others agreed. Tom pulled her face to his.

"Your always so beautiful." They kissed, and rode off into the night….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 years later…**

Isabelle, was working in the kitchen. She cooked past today.

"Almost finished." She took off her apron and sat down. Everything in the house was quiet.. Since Tom bought Isabelle's mothers, house she felt at peace till..

"MOMMY!" Tammy called as she ran down the hall, with toys. She jumped on her Mothers lap.

"Was.?"

"My toy broke.!"

"Oh Tam." It was Tom's choice for the name.. it kind of rhymed with his.

"FIX IT!"

"No need to yell!" I took her Barbie doll. The head was off.. I popped it back together.. But then it popped right off. I let out a sigh.

"Wait till daddy comes home."

"Where is daddy?"

"Playing the guitar."

"Mommy you pay piano wight?"

"Mmhmm." I walked to the piano Tom bought a year ago. I sat on it, Tammy on my lap. She resembled Tom the most.. With his dirty blonde hair.

"Mommy play.."

"Play what?"

"Hilf Mir Fliegen." I heard from the door. Tammy hopped off my lap..

"DADDY!" She ran but then tripped. Tom ran to her and picked her up.

"Ooh, some has a boo boo." Tammy wiped her eyes and nodded. Tom kissed it.

"All better?"

"Look who's such a good father." I got up, and twined my arms around his neck.. And kissed him.

"No kissing Mommy! Daddy is mine!" She tore me away from his grip. Tom picked up Tammy.

"Yeah Mom.. Tammy's mine and she's one hot babe." Tom said. I rolled my eyes.. And checked on the pasta.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Italian.."

"Why?"

"Julia and Bill are coming over."

"UNCLE BILLI!" Tammy said. Julia had a baby.. But then it died.. She was pregnant again though.

"Bill.. Why.."

"Cause.. I love them and what's wrong with Bill!"

"Everything." I took a pillow and threw it at Tom's head.. But I missed.. Cause he ducked.

"Ahh you missed."

"Put Tammy down.." He put her down, and we both glared at each other. I ran to him but he caught my wrists.

"You really think you could hurt me?" He asked. I forced myself harder to hurt him. Luckily I got him on the couch. I sat on him.

"Yes I can." He caught my wrists again, but this time he kissed me. He made a little sound in his throat as we kissed. The door bell rung. I got off of him and walked to the door.

"Izzy!" Julia and Bill said at the same time. I kissed Bill, and hugged Julia.

"Ahh, you have a fat tummy!" She hit me.

"Ow."

"Don't make fun." Bill tried to his laughter. "You too Bill."

"What?.." Bill went to greet his brother.

"Hey look.. It's little Tammy." Bill said. He picked her and spun her around.

"Billi! Billi!" I went to he kitchen to lay out the food. I took out some beers, and soda.

"Dinner's laid out." I sat next to Julia, but before that I had to put Tam in her high chair. I sat down, pouring beer and soda in one glass.

"Must you drink alcohol near me." I nodded towards Julia. I poured the pasta and salad, for me and Tammy.

"Yay Italian!" Julia said. I rolled my eyes. Dinner was over.. And Tammy fell asleep. I took her up in my arms, and sat down. Tom took her from me, and placed her on his lap. Cradling her.

"So Tom's the child hoger (**don't know how to spell that)**? Bill asked.

"Yeah.. This one over here said he didn't want kids" I said pointing to Tom.

"Ooh I have four dogs to take care of." Julia mimicked Bill. The twins glared at us.

"What." We said together.

"We.. Don't appreciate being made fun of." Tom said.

"Oh Tommi, niemand kummerte." I said.

"Meany.. I swear.." Tom got up and came back a couple minutes later.

"Hey.. Who want's to go see fireworks?" Julia exclaimed.. We looked at each other and nodded.

"So who's car are we taking?" Bill asked.

"Anyone but Tom." I said.

"Why..?" Tom whined.

"Cause it draws too much attention." Tom suddenly remembered the day, he took Isabelle and Tammy out for lunch, girls wouldn't leave his car alone.

"We'll take Bill's" I said finally.

"I call shot gun!" Tom called. I stuck out my tongue. We arrived to the sight where the fireworks were going to happen. Bill laid out a cloth and we sat down. I laid my legs in front of my one over another.. And my hands spread away from me. I felt another hand touching it. I saw Tom twining his hand with mine. The first firework went up.. Tom pulled me to him..

"Ich liebe dich un wird es immer." Tom said, cupping my neck.

"Tom.." He kissed me before I could say anything.. The fireworks behind exploded in showers of sparks… one by one streaking lines in golden beauty, like angels falling from above.

**A/N- TADA! I AM done! I hope you Liked the whole story! Thanks for you reviews and stuff! VIELEN DANK AN DAS MAX!**


End file.
